


【续翻/哈德】Lessons in Love by blanchemalfoy

by Hepha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 73,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepha/pseuds/Hepha
Summary: 独自面对着自己内心深处的恶魔，哈利并没有意识到他的独生子是多么孤单。当他16岁的儿子詹姆斯·波特回到霍格沃茨时，他遇到了一名转学生，这可能正是他需要开启的新生活。但当哈利发现他的儿子爱上了另一个男孩时，他会说什么呢？





	1. Lessons in Love ch10

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lessons in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/494863) by blanchemalfoy. 



> 弃权声明：这个故事基于JK罗琳、一系列出版商包括且不限于Bloomsbury Books，ScholascBooks、Raincoast Books和华纳兄弟创造并拥有的角色和背景。本文不做盈利之用，不打算侵犯版权或商标权。  
> 原作链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2931154/1/  
> 原作者链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/u/304879/  
> 本篇续翻仅作与同好交流之用。如果出现任何包括且不限于拒绝授权的问题，都会马上道歉删文。最后，首次翻译长篇，翻译水平不敢保证，如果发现问题请一定一定要留言指出，无比感谢！

Ch 10  
卢修斯身上的每一处地方都在大声尖叫着他是一个马尔福。他的头发，他的态度，他的眼睛，他可怕的冷笑……一切都是那样的马尔福。一切都是为了引诱、勾引、俘虏和摧毁。  
哈利一开始并不确切知道如何对付这个男孩。站在另一个马尔福克隆体面前有点令人不安。他紧张地抬头看了一眼蓝天，沉浸在最后一次面对相似的凝视时，那些遥远的、令人痛苦不堪的历程中。  
心脏尖锐地疼痛着，一把看不见的刀深深扎进心口的旧伤，它从未完全愈合，而现在又被刺开，血流如注。他几乎难以呼吸，说不出话来。  
哈利从未想过，在漫长的时光背后，他依旧为此情难自已。熟悉的仇恨冲刷过他的身体，但是有点别的什么混合进去了，那些更为强烈的东西，那些他以为已经永远埋葬了的东西。他要诅咒这个男孩再次唤醒了他的感情。另一张脸取代了这个男孩，哈利的心再度抽搐了一下。  
他不是德拉科。哈利一遍又一遍地对自己重复着，希望德拉科的影像能从他的脑海中消隐。 没什么值得担心的，他只是个小鬼。  
哈利很难说服自己不要把他对马尔福的负面情绪转嫁到男孩身上。而且，考虑到男孩的名字，这十分困难。他清楚卢修斯的名字并不是特意选来挑衅他的，但听起来又确实如此。他想知道这个男孩有没有了解过他的祖父曾经对许多人犯下的可怕的罪行，尤其是对哈利。  
“哈利。”海格喊他，这让他把视线从男孩身上移开了一小会儿。  
“什么？”  
“呃……你还好吗？”海格问他。  
不，哈利一点也不好。他刚刚和詹姆斯因为一系列愚蠢的事情争吵。再一次的，在接近儿子的事情上，他失败了。最重要的是，他遇到了德拉科的儿子。  
“我的天啊！詹姆斯！”哈利惊呼，“我很抱歉，海格。我需要去找詹姆斯，我们可以之后再谈谈吗？”  
“詹姆斯有什么不对劲吗？”海格担心地问。  
哈利的脸色微微发红：“不完全是……你看……我得走了。我之后会在你的小屋见到你，好吗？”  
“不用麻烦了。”卢修斯傲慢地说道。  
哈利转身用冒火的眼睛盯着他。所以这个男孩活该受到仇恨，这个家族似乎世代流传着厚颜无耻的精神。  
“你刚刚说什么？”  
“我说不用麻烦去找詹姆斯了，我的意思是。”卢修斯冷静地重复道，“看看这些事，詹姆斯需要点时间才能再和你说话。我认为你应该让自己冷静下来，先生。”  
“你这个小恶棍！”哈利愤怒地喊道，“这和你有什么关系？你对我儿子的了解有多少？你在偷听我们的谈话吗？”哈利几乎要冲向卢修斯并掐死他，是海格挡在他面前及时阻止了他。  
“如果我显出不尊重了，我并不是故意的。我只是碰巧路过听到了争吵声……我看到的时候他跑走了，他在前往格兰芬多公共休息室的路上遇见了麦克斯*，麦克斯在陪着他。所以您不需要担心，詹姆斯会好好的。”卢修斯说。  
“你怎么知道詹姆斯的？为什么你用教名称呼他？”哈利问道，言语如匕首般刺向男孩。他还注意到海格似乎很惊慌，这意味着他知道一些哈利不知道的事情，并且已经隐瞒好一段时间了，这加剧了哈利的愤怒。  
“回答我，男孩！”哈利紧紧抓住卢修斯的手臂，逐渐掐紧，“你对我儿子说了什么？”  
“哈利！”海格惊呼，在哈利试图攻击一名学生时更加惊慌失措了。  
卢修斯的脸上显出痛苦的神情：“我是他的朋友。”  
“哈利，请放开卢修斯，拜托。”海格说，他抓住哈利的手，把它从卢修斯身边移开，“这不是解决这个问题的办法。”  
哈利甚至没有注意这个半巨人的话，他空洞地笑了几声，依旧紧盯着卢修斯。“朋友？是的，当然，就像我的儿子会成为像你这样的人的朋友似的。他知道有比你更优越的选择。”  
“像我这样的人？”卢修斯扬起眉毛，“我到底出了什么问题？为什么他和我做朋友会有问题？”  
这次，哈利的笑声听起来发苦。“我相信你是一个聪明的孩子，你终究会发现你的另类的。我听说你是斯莱特林最好的找球手，如果不是我之后霍格沃茨历史上最好的找球手的话。当然，你现在是最好的那个，只是因为詹姆斯没有参加……但这是另一个故事。”  
面对这男孩，哈利没法不使用这些恶毒的言辞，他完全忘记了一开始对卢修斯大喊大叫的意义。与魁地奇完全无关，是詹姆斯和那小鬼之间的关系，问题在于，哈利总是以魁地奇为借口，发泄一切困扰他的挫败感，自从金妮去世以来一直如此。  
但卢修斯真诚地笑了，甚至可以说是喜悦，哈利对他不同寻常的反应感到震惊。  
“我知道，我实际上一直在努力尝试说服他参加魁地奇……但到目前为止我还没那么幸运。我喜欢竞争，詹姆斯是一个和我实力相当的对手。我很想和他比赛。”  
哈利皱起眉头，这是他们第一次相遇，卢修斯已经让他在短短几分钟内体会到了各种各样不同的情绪。有其父必有其子，哈利痛苦地想。  
“你的意图是什么？”哈利的言语里饱含怀疑，“很明显像你这样的人永远不会试图成为我儿子的朋友，除非你别有居心。”  
卢修斯做了个鬼脸：“詹姆斯很聪明，波特先生。我花了一段时间才赢得他的信任，即使是现在，我也必须努力才能保持这种信任。我没有居心不良。”  
“所以你说……”哈利皱着眉，他意识到卢修斯的表情看上去十分严肃。他怀疑卢修斯和詹姆斯之间有什么事情正在发酵。这个想法就在那里，很小，但仍然烦人、而且非常可怕。他不想面对现实——他还没准备好——于是他决定无视自己的直觉。  
“马尔福总是别有用心。”  
“我没有，实际上……”  
“卢修斯！”海格打断了他的话。他觉得是时候介入了，送走卢修斯以免事情失控。  
海格知道詹姆斯和卢修斯之间的恋情。没人告诉他，他只是曾经看见过卢修斯亲吻詹姆斯。因为他对哈利的感情，他把詹姆斯当成是自己的儿子一般——那时他全身心都叫嚣着去狠狠揍卢修斯一顿。但当他意识到詹姆斯并没有挣扎着要挣脱卢修斯的怀抱时，他的暴力本能被克制住了。  
事实上，詹姆斯回吻了，他同样急切地渴求着卢修斯。  
海格是绝不会对他所目睹的事情保持沉默的，他曾经与卢修斯深谈过，弄清楚了整件事情。谈话中，他惊讶于卢修斯对詹姆斯的爱，而卢修斯用甜言蜜语成功说服了他为所有的一切保密，包括对詹姆斯保密。海格被这对儿罗密欧与朱丽叶深深打动了，最后违背了他的判断站到了他们那边。自那时起，他一直为卢修斯打掩护。再说了，卢修斯和其他马尔福们大不相同，他很难不对他心存喜爱。  
海格觉得，当哈利发现全部真相时，他会付出地狱般的代价的。但不是现在，哈利还没有准备好知道詹姆斯和卢修斯的事情，这就是为什么海格必须在卢修斯说出那些会让他事后万分后悔的话之前阻止他们的争吵。  
“Luc，鹰头马身有翼兽的幼崽今天早上刚刚抵达霍格沃茨，你之前不是告诉过我你会帮我照顾它们吗？它们需要喂食，你能去看看它们是不是一切都好吗？”  
卢修斯的眼睛亮了起来：“真的吗？它们来了？太好了！我当然要去！”  
海格微笑着对他眨眼：“那就好。几分钟后见。哦，小心点！他们很小，但他们的脾气跟一只成年鹰头马身有翼兽一样糟糕。小心点！”  
“嘿，谁帮你照顾小精灵（原文为Fairy），连擦伤都没有？”  
海格边回忆边笑了起来。哈利皱着眉，黑发男子极其震惊地意识到海格非常喜欢这个马尔福家的男孩。  
“哦，你……！走吧，好吗？”海格热情地拍了拍卢修斯的头，差点把孩子撞倒在地。  
“好的，再见。”卢修斯向海格道别，然后对哈利也做了同样的事，“很高兴见到你，波特先生。当我说我永远不会伤害詹姆斯的时候，请相信我。哦，我也希望你们俩能和好！”  
卢修斯向海格的小屋走去，这让哈利几乎哑口无言。  
“谁是小精灵？”哈利问。  
“噢，是我的火螃蟹（原文Fire Crab）！卢修斯之所以给它取名叫小精灵，是因为他觉得这很有趣。不幸的是，有些学生不太喜欢他，所以校长让我把小精灵送走。只在课堂上真正需要的时候才能把他带回来……”  
哈利可以打赌，虽然火螃蟹乍一看就像一只无害的乌龟，还有一个漂亮的珠光宝气的壳，但它们可以从尾部射出火，烧到那些粗心的学生们。  
“你看起来没那么难过。”哈利指出。  
“哦，那是因为小精灵现在是卢修斯的宠物。他是那个照顾它的人！你应该见见这个，哈利！这孩子真有驯服魔法生物的天赋！我之前从未见过的天赋！”  
“海格……我们真的在说马尔福吗？”哈利皱着眉头问道。  
海格笑了：“我知道你的意思，但是哈利……他确实是个好孩子，一点都不像那些姓马尔福的大多数人，他是我最好的学生，他总是给我帮忙，哈利……他真的很喜欢詹姆斯，我从来没见过他刻薄地对待任何人。事实上，我曾见过他为一个赫夫帕夫辩护！”  
“海格，你说‘喜欢詹姆斯’是什么意思？”哈利尖锐地问。  
“哦，只是喜欢他……我的意思是作为朋友那样！”海格语速很快，他希望他没有把重音放在朋友这个词上。这只会让哈利更怀疑。  
“海格……”哈利的脸因愤怒而涨红，海格觉得他要爆发了。  
“你和詹姆斯之间发生了什么？”海格问道，试图转移哈利对当前话题的注意力。  
“海格！说实话！詹姆斯真的是那个男孩的朋友吗？”  
海格叹了口气，他决定尽可能地诚实。  
“卢修斯对每个人都很友好，哈利。他不认为和詹姆斯做朋友会有什么问题。我不清楚他们之间的细节，”海格停顿了一下，思考接下来该说什么，毕竟，他不需要完全诚实，“嗯，我只知道麦克斯是詹姆斯最好的伙伴，你不必担心Luc，詹姆斯实际上一直在和他争斗。我甚至不能确定詹姆斯是否认为Luc是他的朋友！”他现在已经在公然说谎了，他只希望自己的话能令人信服。  
“很好。所以我儿子没有那么粗心，毕竟……他只接受陌生人送的礼物……”哈利痛苦地说。  
海格忧心忡忡地皱着眉头：“你在说什么？一个陌生人送的礼物？”  
哈利沉重地叹了口气：“有人送给我儿子一份匿名的生日礼物，一朵万代兰（原文blue orchid），”他说，“真让我生气！当他不知道是谁寄来的东西时，他怎么能接受呢？我是为了保护他才这么做的！在金妮……之后。”哈利紧张地抿了抿唇，海格同情地看着他，“不管怎样，重要的是，如果他认为我会让他留着这朵兰花，那他就完全疯了。”  
“哦，万代兰！”海格惊叫起来，思绪飞快。他知道礼物是卢修斯送的，金发的男孩一遍又一遍地说起那朵蓝兰花，“我不是留了张纸条吗？我向你发誓，我以为我把纸条和礼物一起寄去了！”  
“你什么意思？”哈利扬起眉毛问道。  
“是我把兰花送给他的！这是我送给詹姆斯的生日礼物！”  
哈利似乎不相信。“真的吗？”  
“是的！”海格的手心汗津津的。“很难得，但你了解我！我总是能得到珍品！”  
哈利咬着他的下嘴唇，海格焦急地盯着他。哈利的直觉告诉他有些事情不太对劲。但是，众所周知，海格总能从奇怪的人那里得到奇怪的东西，这又让哈利担心起来了。  
“海格……或许……这兰花是酒吧里一个戴头巾的奇怪的人给你的吗？”  
“当然不是，哈利！奥利姆（原文为Olympe，Olympe Maxime，奥利姆·马克西姆，布斯巴顿魔法学校的校长）给我买的！我知道詹姆斯想要兰花，所以我请奥利姆去买一朵。是的！奥利姆是个好妻子！她总是给我买……这些东西……”海格烦躁不安地说。  
“你不是在骗我，是吗？”哈利双手交叉，问道。  
“当然不会！哈利……我会对詹姆斯的安全开玩笑吗？我不是答应过你会照顾他吗？”  
哈利点点头。“是的，麦格和其他人也是。但是你没有告诉我卢修斯·马尔福在骚扰我的儿子！”  
“那是因为没什么好担心的！Luc是个好孩子，他没有骚扰詹姆斯。”  
“你能不能别再叫他Luc了？这让我感觉毛骨悚然。”  
“他根本不像其他马尔福们。老实说，也不像德拉科……他是……”  
“别说了！”哈利立刻打断了他，“我在这儿的时候，别再提那个该死的名字了！我也许可以减少点对他孩子的怀疑，但绝不是他！我永远不会原谅那个混蛋，哪怕一百万年后都不会！我不知道他为什么要回英国，但如果他再一次出现在我眼前，我不会为我的行为负责。”  
海格伤心地叹了口气：“我不是故意让你生气的。我只是想说，这孩子既善良又诚实，你不必担心他会骚扰詹姆斯，这是不会发生的。”  
“不管怎么说，海格。答应我你会盯着那个孩子。当有马尔福介入的时候，你应该时刻小心。”  
“好吧，好吧，”海格放弃了，“我一直在照顾詹姆斯而且我不会停止这么做的！我可以向你保证这一点。说到詹姆斯……告诉他我很抱歉没有给他的礼物上附寄生日贺卡。现在，哈利……对他放轻松点，今天是他的生日。”  
哈利做了个鬼脸：“我知道。你和赫敏说得就像我是个没有心的人！你知道她昨天去我家只是为了提醒我儿子的生日吗？你能相信她吗？我什么时候忘记过詹姆斯的生日？”海格刚开口就被哈利尖刻的话语打断了，“别在意，不用回答。”  
哈利沮丧地叹了口气，几乎消沉下去，他呆呆地盯着森林，在沉思中渐渐迷失。然后他转过身来看着海格，说：“我知道我是个糟糕的父亲……我真希望我能弄对哪怕一次，但我总是以搞砸一切结束……我不应该那样对他大吼大叫，即使他错了……我对他太苛刻了。我猜我总是对他这么苛刻，但那只是我想给他最好的。”  
“我知道，哈利，”海格同情地说，“我敢肯定，他也知道这一点。”  
哈利也希望他有这样的把握。他和海格在一起逗留了一段时间，在去见詹姆斯之前，他尽了最大的努力冷静下来。他还需要花些时间重新安抚他的心，在和卢修斯·马尔福见面后。  
这孩子的出现足以重新把他带回那些繁杂痛苦的回忆之中。如果只看一眼那双清澈的蓝眼睛，他就会有多大的震颤，那会是什么样子呢？看看德拉科的眼睛如果他们还能再见面的话？  
如果仅仅是与这双灰蓝色的眼睛对视，就足以摇撼震颤他的心魂。假如他们再一次重逢，看着德拉科的眼睛，他会是什么感觉？  
（原文太戳了我必须放出来：If just one look into those clear blue eyes had shake up quite a bit, what would it be like to look into Draco's eyes if they ever met again?）  
哈利还没准备好回答这个问题。他希望他不需要去准备回答这个问题。  
他向海格道别，向格兰芬多休息室走去。他想试着和儿子和好，并找出詹姆斯对卢修斯·马尔福的真实看法。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
不幸的是，他和儿子的谈话还是没有按计划那样发展。它有一个温和的开头，这至少给了哈利前进的勇气。起初詹姆斯似乎心烦意乱，但他听了哈利的道歉，并接受了——至少哈利是这么认为的。虽然詹姆斯得知送兰花的人是海格是显得很惊讶（并且满怀猜疑），但当哈利告诉他可以留着礼物时，他似乎松了一口气。  
哈利最大的错误是认为谈论魁地奇和卢修斯 马尔福不会给他们的谈话带来混乱。但他确实搞错了。一提到詹姆斯缺乏对魁地奇的兴趣时，他的儿子显得防御心十足，他拒绝和哈利进一步地谈论这件事。当话题转到卢修斯身上时，詹姆斯陷入了狂怒。  
再一次，哈利失败了。不可能不失败的。哈利不习惯儿子的叛逆。令他震惊的是，他一向温顺听话的儿子不愿意同意他说的每一句话，而且一点儿也不为他的傲慢感到内疚。  
“我只问你一个非常简单的问题！”哈利冲他喊道，“你和那个男孩是朋友还是不是朋友？”  
“你为什么要问我这个？我为什么要做他的朋友？”  
“因为是他告诉我的！那小子有胆量告诉我不要在你生我气的时候找你！他觉得他有权利给我父母的忠告！他似乎和你很亲近，他让我想知道他是在耍我，还是真的对你感兴趣！”  
詹姆斯脸色苍白，他在床上坐了一会儿，想要说些什么。但只有一些阴暗的思绪掠过他的脑海，比如杀死卢修斯，把他一块一块剁成碎片。他一定会做点什么叫卢修斯不要干涉他的事情，给他点教训。他的恋人难道还不知道他家里的情况吗？  
就在那一刻，詹姆斯发现自己陷入进退两难的境地。他可以否认所有事情，和往常一样表现得像个胆小鬼。或许，他也可以勇敢地面对他的父亲，告诉他是的，他就是卢修斯的朋友，  
那又怎么样？  
“他还说了什么？”詹姆斯鼓起勇气问。  
哈利的目光似乎穿透了他的灵魂：“差不多就是这样。他很厚颜无耻，典型的马尔福……所以，你是他的朋友吗？”  
詹姆斯咽了口唾液，目光飘忽，他用微弱的声音说：“我们不是真正的朋友。”  
他没有撒谎。他们不仅仅是朋友。  
“但你确实和他说话。”哈利指出。  
“我是……有时候。”  
詹姆斯看见他父亲的脸气得泛红，他迅速加了一句，“但我们几乎不看对方的脸。”他现在在撒谎了。但最使他感到难过的是，他仍然无法面对他的父亲，并告诉他自己真实的想法，“卢修斯没有那么坏。”  
“卢修斯？你称呼他卢修斯？”  
错误的一着，詹姆斯意识到。但是他没有时间纠正他的口误，因为哈利一直在冲他怒吼。  
“他叫你詹姆斯，你知道这个吗？他用你的名字称呼你，就好像你是他最好的朋友一样！”  
詹姆斯决定用更狠的咒语诅咒卢修斯。  
“他喜欢捉弄我，但是……”  
又是糟糕的话。哈利发火了。  
“我会让麦格马上开除这个男孩！我不能容忍一个马尔福像恶霸一样欺负我儿子！”  
“不是那样的！卢修斯从不是认真的！”詹姆斯试图安抚哈利的愤怒，“他戏弄了每一个人。他不是一个坏人！他对每个人都很友好，不仅仅是我！”  
“海格是这么跟我说的。事实上，他似乎很喜欢这个男孩，这真让我吃惊。”  
“这是因为Luc……马尔福和他的家人不一样！”  
“我不在乎他是不是特蕾莎修女的转世。离他远点，詹姆斯。”  
“什么？”  
“你听到了。离那孩子远点，是好还是坏，无所谓。他的家人是邪恶的化身。他的父亲和祖父把我的生活变成了地狱。他的祖父多次想杀我！他的父亲……”哈利停了下来，那些情绪几乎淹没了他。他深深地吸了一口气，试图冷静下来。  
他经常想知道他是不是在做正确的事情，关于向詹姆斯保密金妮真正的死因，她的死又是谁的责任。他觉得为了詹姆斯，他必须严守这个秘密。这是个谎言。  
他的妻子是因他而死的，他确保詹姆斯远离真相是为了他自己。  
是的，他的妻子是因他而死的。  
“詹姆斯……有很多关于马尔福家族的事情你不知道，所以你必须相信我。他们真的是坏人。我担心那孩子做你的朋友是有别的用心。别上当。你不知道他居心何处。”  
“我不认为……”  
“我还没说完呢！”哈利怒吼。  
詹姆斯的嘴唇颤抖着，他低下头。  
“Shit！”哈利大声说，她对自己和自己所处的境地感到不安。他想抱住他的儿子，但他必须表明自己的立场。在任何情况下，詹姆斯都不应该成为卢修斯的朋友。哈利必须保持坚定，这是为了他的儿子。“听着……你最好别再跟他说话了。如果你说了，我就得让你转学，这是我不想做的事。”  
詹姆斯睁大了眼睛。  
“我不想这么做，詹姆斯！但如果你不听我的话，我会毫不犹豫地这么做的。”  
詹姆斯的眼睛湿润了：“为什么你总是这么做？为什么你总是伤害我？”  
是的，他说出来了。哈利被他的话吓得目瞪口呆。  
“什么？你在说什么？我什么时候伤害过你？”  
“每一秒，你和我在一起的每一秒都在伤害我。你今天本可以饶了我的。今天是我的生日……”詹姆斯用微弱的声音说，而哈利难以置信。  
哈利发誓有那么几秒钟，他的心脏停止了跳动。  
“我……我不知道！我一生中做的每一件事都是为了你！为什么你看不到呢？我……我总是给你最好的东西，詹姆斯！我一直在为你着想！你怎么会是一个如此不懂得感恩的人呢？”  
哈利也受伤了，他只是表现得防御心重，因为在内心深处，他知道詹姆斯的话是真的。他不是真的在为詹姆斯考虑，他总是在想做什么对他来说是最简单的。他避免过多地去思索他与詹姆斯的关系，因为他不知道如何与他的儿子相处。这是一个可怕的、糟糕的事实，一个现在他还没有准备好去面对的事实。  
“你为什么这么关心这个男孩？”哈利问，“你为什么就不能离他远一点呢？”哈利大声喊。  
詹姆斯摇了摇头，他咬紧下唇，但这次他无法阻止眼泪滑出眼眶了。“这和他无关……是的，是你和我说话的方式……你一直在对我下命令……就像我没有我自己想过的生活……就像我生下来是为了做你想做的事情。我他妈受够了！”詹姆斯喊道。  
哈利后退了一步，大吃一惊。詹姆斯从来没有，从来，没有对他提高过嗓门。他应该把一切都归咎于自己，他早该预料到的。  
但相反，他决定一如既往地否认这一切。他决定责怪别人。  
“是他，不是吗！这是他的把戏！”哈利指出，好像他刚刚才意识到到底发生了什么，“他想把你从我身边赶走！”  
“你在说什么？”  
“那个该死的孩子！我敢打赌是他父亲安排了这一切！他一定告诉过他的儿子要赢得你的信任，让你反抗我！”  
“你疯了！卢修斯与这没什么关系！”  
“注意你的言辞！别再这么叫他了!”  
“我想叫他什么都行！卢修斯！卢修斯！卢修斯！”  
"I'll call him whatever I want! LUCIUS, LUCIUS, LUCIUS!"  
突然，哈利抬起手臂，一声脆响在房间里回荡。詹姆斯没有预见到它的到来，哈利也没有。男孩只是在他的脸颊上感觉到了，当他盯着哈利的时候，眼里溢满了泪水和深切的仇恨。他父亲从来没有这么对过他，从来没有，这是第一次。  
“我恨你，”詹姆斯低声说，他的话里带着鄙夷。他转过身，从宿舍里跑开，尽量远离哈利。  
就在刚才，他的父亲毁了他的一切，他再也不想见到他了。

因此，他没看到哈利脱力地滑坐到地上，惊骇于他完全不理智的行为。  
他也没有看到哈利紧盯着自己的双手，好像它们对他而言是全然陌生的，好像它们既肮脏又恶心。  
他不知道当他在宇宙的角落里独自哭泣并诅咒整个世界时，哈利也在做同样的事。  
因为他的非理性行为感到害怕。他没有看到哈利看着他的手，好像他们是他的外星人，好像他们是肮脏和恶心的。他不知道。当他独自哭泣和诅咒这个世界时，哈利也在做同样的事。  
TBC

原文作者按：又是邪恶的悬念，非常邪恶。XD我不是告诉过你哈利会变得更糟吗？他变得更糟了！Mwahahaha！你们还没有看到真正邪恶的哈利。我为他感到难过。哈利被他的过去所困扰。  
下章预告：  
“你应该让他们做自己想做的事情！卢修斯·马尔福不会在麦格的管教下对詹姆斯做任何不好的事的！”  
“大家也是这么想邓布利多的！看看霍格沃茨发生了什么！”  
“现在的霍格沃茨已经很好了。我们不再处于战争时期了。而且，不管你喜不喜欢，德拉科在过去确实帮助了我们……”  
哈利的脸因愤怒而泛红：“帮我们……真他妈的笑话！他毁了我！他毁了一切……”哈利闭上眼睛，用力呼吸。他不应该让他的思维流淌到那个地方，这对他没什么好处，“我不想让我的儿子和马尔福待在一块，这是我的底线。你知道他做了什么！”

注释：  
1.麦克斯：Max，本文原创人物之一，罗恩与赫敏的大儿子。LiL首章写于2006年，子世代全部是原创人物，和倒霉孩子官设不同。但是！作者太太设定的孩子们都超级可爱哇！！！  
2.卢修斯送给詹姆斯的生日礼物，我找了一幅blue orchid的图片。年轻人真会撩。  
实际上我不是很确定blue orchid是不是万代兰，不过还是贴一段网上找到的万代兰花语及其含义。  
万代兰是新加坡的国花，在它典雅漂亮的外表下，隐藏着独有的倔强。因为即便极其糟糕的环境中，它依然会开出美丽到令人惊艳的花朵。花语是锦绣卓越、万代不朽、个性。  
译者的碎碎念：翻到后半部分，作为哈粉，我的心碎了——相信我，哈利实际上绝对不是他表现出来的那么糟糕，我真想马上把20章的哈利给大家看o(╥﹏╥)o  
但这是一个大工程，极大的工程，我终于意识到了，仅仅一章就大概1w字了，我……（望天）


	2. Lessons in Love ch11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今日标题：我的一个格兰芬多朋友（x）

Ch11  
当卢修斯看到詹姆的沮丧和悲伤时，他的心都碎了。他照料好鹰头马身有翼兽幼崽回到城堡后，丝毫没有想到麦克斯会来告诉他发生在哈利和詹姆之间的事情。詹姆曾经认真地对卢修斯说过他和哈利没法好好相处，但卢修斯没想到他们之间的关系会这么糟糕。无论如何，他们是在谈论哈利波特，巫师界的英雄。  
麦克斯和双胞胎——他们趴在门后悄悄听完了整场对话——他们非常关心詹姆，而卢修斯是那个可以抚慰红发男孩灼痛的灵魂的人。  
不幸的是，卢修斯不知道他能不能做到，詹姆现在可能在恨他。他对父子间那场可怕对话负有责任。要是他没有向哈利波特作自我介绍就好了。这还不是最糟糕的部分，最坏的是直截了当地告诉哈利他是詹姆的朋友。  
至少哈利波特已经离开城堡了。  
“他看起来糟透了……”麦克斯告诉他，“就像詹姆一样消沉……”  
“这两个人真的需要年复一年的调解休复……”凡妮莎用她一贯的直率表明态度，“去抱抱他吧，卢修斯，我们可爱的小表弟需要你。非常需要你。”

卢修斯在湖边找到了詹姆时，他的脸色被月光浸映得苍白。  
他该说点什么的。  
“詹姆……”卢修斯声音轻柔。  
但当詹姆转过头来面对他时，卢修斯一句话也说不出来了。他只是慢慢地、慢慢的接近他，詹姆的眼睛有点红肿，但他不再哭了。他心神不定，目光像是落进极远的虚空，空泛浮动，几近缥缈。卢修斯觉得詹姆的感知也被落在了远方。  
“我……”卢修斯说，仍在努力寻找一些至少能让事情再次得到纠正的词语。  
“你和麦克斯和双胞胎谈过了吗？”詹姆斯先说话了，这让卢修斯的心底翻涌出一丝惊喜。  
“呃……是的。”  
詹姆斯有气无力地笑了笑，卢修斯的心跳加速了。  
“我知道他们会和你说这件事的，当我跑过他们身边时，他们看上去很担心我，就好像我正被魔鬼追着一样。从某种程度上说，我曾经担心麦克斯会跟着我来。他没有。”  
卢修斯产生了一种，詹姆希望事情是如此进行的感觉。  
“我早该知道他们在听我们的谈话……他们总是那样。”詹姆斯继续说，眼睛望着黑湖，双臂环绕着自己，颤抖着。  
晚上很冷，詹姆身上那件单薄的夹克衫似乎不足以使他暖和起来。卢修斯立刻脱下他的外套，坐在男孩身旁的岩石上，把夹克披在詹姆肩上。他体贴的举动让红发男孩终于露出一丝微笑，眼神温和了一点，他伸手抱住卢修斯的手臂，脑袋轻轻靠在他的肩膀上。卢修斯大吃一惊，詹姆的反应和他本以为的大相庭径，他本以为他会被扇个“罪有应得”的巴掌的。  
“我还以为……你在生我的气呢。”卢修斯慢吞吞地、几乎是小心翼翼地说。  
“是的。”詹姆斯说。“但我今天已经和父亲吵得够多了。再说……我反复想了很久，你不是那个该为这些事受指责的人。我想麦克斯和双胞胎已经把一切都告诉你了。”  
“不完全是。他们只是告诉我你和你父亲的谈话进行得不太好，你哭着离开了。他们没有告诉我更多细节。出于朋友的忠诚，我猜。他们认为你是唯一一个能告诉我发生了什么事的人，我是说，如果你愿意的话。”  
詹姆斯疲惫地叹了口气：“总之，他威胁我，如果我再和你说话，他就会让我离开学校。”  
卢修斯浑身都紧绷起来了，詹姆握住他的手，轻轻地抚摸着。  
“他不能那样做！这太疯狂了！”卢修斯叫道，无法控制自己。他对英雄哈利波特的同情和尊重现在都正式消失了，现在在他眼中哈利只不过是个不讲道理的混蛋而已。  
“我父亲什么时候开始讲道理了？”詹姆斯冷笑地指出，然后他沮丧地叹了口气，“这不是第一次发生了，我太习惯他这种作风了。只是……这次……我再也受不了他了。”  
"Fuck！我……我很抱歉。詹姆，这都是我的错！如果我什么都没有说……如果我没有介绍自己或是……”  
“你为什么要去介绍自己？”詹姆抬头恼怒地盯着卢修斯，问，“梅林的胡子啊，你为什么要和他说话？是什么让你做出这么失了智的傻事的？”  
“我不知道！我听到了你们的争吵然后……”  
“你在偷听我和我父亲谈话的时候该死的到底在想什么？”  
“我没有偷听！我只是……”卢修斯叹了口气，他满心颓丧，找不到一个善意的谎言去解释他的行为，“我只是想知道你和他的关系！你好像很怕他……”  
“我才不怕他！我只是……”  
“我明白，詹姆。现在我明白了。现在我明白了很多事情……”卢修斯温柔地抚摸着詹姆的脸，“我想也许，如果你父亲了解我的话……我猜我想我可以让他喜欢我一点……我不知道，我现在一想到这件事就觉得自己很蠢……”  
“这真的很蠢！”  
“我知道……我很抱歉把事情搞砸了！我没有意识到他这么恨我的家庭！我的意思是，为了不让你和我说话，他甚至会考虑让你离开学校……这……这太荒谬了！”  
“是的，你是对的。这确实很荒谬。”詹姆重重地叹息着，“你在这事上既愚蠢又粗心。但是……这不是你的错，我父亲就是这样的人……我们吵架不是你的错。不过，你确实给我们的交谈增加了更多矛盾。”  
“我知道，我真的非常抱歉。”  
“没关系。”詹姆捉住卢修斯的手，心不在焉地用指尖抚摸着他的手，“我应该勇敢地面对他，我应该告诉他我们之间的真相而不是绕着话题走，假装你对我而言什么都不是，但你真的对我来说意义重大。我应该告诉他，我没有女朋友，但有一位男朋友。“  
“你告诉他你有女朋友了？”  
詹姆斯做了个鬼脸：“卢修斯，我刚刚对你表白了心意。可你唯一听到的就是我的假女友？”  
“这个嘛……”卢修斯有点懊恼地耸了耸肩。  
詹姆轻笑，卢修斯高兴地看到恋人在经历过全部这些糟心事后，仍然可以笑得这么甜蜜可爱。  
“你没有讨厌我，是吗？”卢修斯问。他为自己的脆弱感到恼怒，从来没有人能像詹姆一样让他产生这种感觉。当他和詹姆斯在一起时，他发现自己勇气倍增，但他也比以往任何时候都更加脆弱。这让他有点不安。  
这就是恋爱的感觉。他心里想。  
“当然不是，傻瓜。我现在恨别的人……”詹姆回答。  
卢修斯微笑着，释怀了，但也为哈利和詹姆感到难过。  
“不是的。你不是真的讨厌他，詹姆。你只是被伤害到了。”他说。  
“不，我是真的厌恶他。”  
“你知道吗……我爸爸在我很小的时候就离开了家，而且他很少来看我。我以为他不喜欢我，每次见面他对我都非常冷淡。”卢修斯说，他的思绪迷失在回忆中。“但最终我意识到这是我妈妈的错。他恨她，而不是我。他想接近我却不知道怎么去做。他花了很多年才找到合适的方式，接着用了更多的时间才让我明白这些。”  
“你在说什么？”詹姆斯静静地问道。  
“我是说，也许你父亲也是这样的。他爱你，却不知道如何表达出来。在他过去可能发生了什么事情……”卢修斯和詹姆同时显出不愉快的表情。“好吧，他确实经历丰富。”卢修斯修改了他的话，“你父亲从小就受了很多苦，对吧？不是说他应该因为这些事而待你不好……但是……”  
“我明白你的意思了。”詹姆看上去非常难过，“我觉得他从未自我母亲的死亡中走出来。”  
“她是怎么去世的？”卢修斯问，飞快地加了一句，“你不需要告诉我，如果你不愿意的话。”  
詹姆为男友的体贴露出一点笑意。“实际上，我也不是很确定。”他开始说，“我所知道的全部，就是一个我父亲不在的夜晚，一个食死徒闯进我家，杀了我妈妈……她……她是为了保护我而离开的。我有时候觉得……我父亲有点因此责怨我。我想他宁愿看到我死而不是她……”詹姆声音颤抖，心中生痛。  
“别这么说！你父亲一定不是这么想的！”卢修斯看到恋人泪流满面，紧紧抱住他，“他永远不会恨你的，詹姆。实际上，我认为事实恰恰相反。我觉得他就像我爸爸一样，问题不在于你，问题在于他。我敢打赌你的父亲觉得愧疚，是因为你妈妈去世时不在她身边。他绝没有责怪你。他责怪自己。这就是他这么对待你的原因，他没法面对你，他担心你会因为他没能保护你和你的母亲而恨他。”  
詹姆惊奇地看着卢修斯，他从来没有这么想过。  
“你真的这么认为吗？”  
卢修斯点点头：“我很确定。就和我说的一样，他像我的父亲。实际上，我最近一直在想这件事……”  
“什么事？”詹姆问，着迷于男友的理论。  
“嗯……我觉得……我父亲曾经爱过一个男人……虽然我从来没有见过他和男人在一起。我实际上见过他的三任女友……但是……怎么说呢……我觉得……他确实曾经深爱过一个男人。这就是为什么他发现我在以前的学校里约会男生时，没有大惊小怪的原因。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
太令人震惊了。但是詹姆无法把这件事同他父亲联系起来，  
“但是卢修斯，这和……”  
“这和这些事有什么关系吗？”卢修斯补充完整他的话。詹姆点点头，卢修斯神秘地笑了。“你没有发现吗？他一生中只为一个人如此鬼迷心窍。他用尽全力憎恨着某个人，但他又不是真的恨他。还有别的什么。他不明白，也不愿意。因为承认将是他的堕落。”  
（贴原文，我翻不出这种爱恨交加的美妙感。 "Can't you see? All his life my dad only had one obsession. He loathed a certain someone with all his might. But I think he didn't really hate that person. It was something else. Something he could not understand, nor did he want to. Because to admit it would have been his downfall."）  
“我还是不明白。”  
“我想我父亲爱过你的父亲，詹姆。”卢修斯直言不讳。  
詹姆睁大了眼：“什么？”  
“一点也不奇怪，是吗？”  
“这真的很奇怪！非常古怪！”  
“不过，这是有根据的。”  
“我觉得你想得太荒谬了，以及，这对我父亲的态度有什么作用吗？”  
卢修斯做了个鬼脸。“我刚刚在说我的父亲爱上过你的父亲！”  
“但除此之外……因为你说的……他们是一样的……你觉得？你在暗示……？你为什么这么想？”詹姆问，尝试着去发现这些事情之间的联系。  
卢修斯终于明白了他的意思：“哦！不，我不是说你爸爸在那个方面和我父亲一样。我只是……算了。我自说自话了。我想到了一些事，然后这件事导致了另一件事……别介意。我只是……想和别人谈谈这件事。就是这样。我真是太迟钝了，抱歉。”  
“没关系。虽然这是件很严肃的事情。你确定你爸爸喜欢过我的父亲？”  
“差不多。”  
他们沉默了很久。最后，詹姆说：“如果这是真的，那太古怪了。”  
“完全如此。”  
詹姆轻叹口气，他的脑袋靠在卢修斯的肩上。卢修斯轻轻拍着他的手。  
“所以……我们要做什么？你认为你的父亲会从现在开始监视你有没有听从他的话避开死敌吗？你认为他真的会让你离开学校吗？”卢修斯问。  
“我不知道，不过从现在起我们应该更加小心。”  
“好吧，无论发生什么，我会一直在你身边。”卢修斯吻了吻詹姆的额头，他们紧紧拥抱对方。“我们甚至可以一起私奔。”卢修斯半开玩笑地说。  
詹姆笑了：“Luc……谢谢你。”  
卢修斯深深望进詹姆的双眼：“为什么感谢我？我以为你会和我分手！或者至少会给我些痛苦的恶咒……”  
“我确实这么想过，但我发现没有和保持见面相比更好的方法来激怒我爸爸了。”詹姆开玩笑说。  
“这就是你继续和我在一起的唯一理由？”  
“当然，还用问吗？”  
“我勾魂摄魄的眼睛呢？或者我完美无瑕的身体？或者更好的，我无可匹敌的魁地奇技巧！”  
他们一齐笑了。贴近去寻对方的唇，直到温柔的吻封缄了他们之间的距离。詹姆再次坚定地拥抱了卢修斯，几乎不愿放手。如果这场和哈利的争吵发生在几个月前，詹姆永远都找不到独自一人恢复的办法。  
正是因为卢修斯，他才能从另一个角度看待这些事情。  
正是因为卢修斯毫无保留的爱，他才能更认真、更勇敢地面对自己。他害怕父亲的威胁，但他已经不认为哈利是个真正的坏人了。  
不过，他很难原谅哈利打他的耳光，要他谅解还需要很长一段时间。这件事让他非常非常难过。幸运的是，现在他有卢修斯伴他左右了，他不需要独自面对世界。  
“Luc……”他轻轻唤他。  
“怎么了？”  
“你对海格说了我们的事，是吗？”  
卢修斯显而易见地紧张了，詹姆笑了。  
“是吗？”詹姆坚持问。  
“好吧，你看……海格有点……已经知道了然后……但是我发誓他一点都不介意！他只是告诉我要小心，因为你父亲的存在。他很支持我们！别担心海格，他什么都没有对你父亲说。实际上，他还帮忙保护了我们的秘密！”  
詹姆严肃地盯着卢修斯。如果是原来的他，他会被这个消息吓坏的。但现在他觉得这种情况相当有趣，海格对他们的保护触动了他。  
在他身边，卢修斯焦急地等待着他的反应。  
“你生气了吗？”卢修斯问。  
詹姆憋着笑，没有回答。他决心让卢修斯紧张一会，不过卢修斯发现了他隐藏的意图。剩下的整个晚上，他们都在互相打趣对方。  
卢修斯吻着他，希望挽救他剩下的生日时光。詹姆则又一次以自己为奖赏赐献了他的骑士——当然不是全部，在他深处还含着一丝隐红的肿痛。  
不过在那一刻，他延缓了自己对哈利的愤怒情绪。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“哦，天啊！告诉我你没有那么做！”赫敏尖叫，气得魂不附体。“告诉我你要去霍格沃茨对你儿子道歉，哈利，不然我再也不和你说话了。”  
哈利沉重地叹了口气，为什么他要告诉赫敏在霍格沃茨发生的事？他知道她完完全全不会赞同他的。她为什么要支持他？哈利明白他搞糟了和儿子之间的关系，他对自己的疯狂行为深感羞愧。想一下，他甚至打了詹姆！他仍然无法相信他对自己的儿子做了如此可怕的事。他会因毁了詹姆的生日而永远自责的。  
赫敏只知道他们之间的争吵，甚至只是被淡化的那部分。如果他知道哈利竟敢打詹姆的话，她会诅咒他的。绝无二话，  
“绝对不行，哈利！这太过分了！你不能用一封简单的信道歉！你必须立刻去！我真不敢相信你做了这样的事情！如果是我，我……”  
“首先，这样的事情永远不会发生在你身上，因为你没有我那么一塌糊涂。”他痛苦地指出，“第二，你可以因为你对待麦克斯和伊莉莎的方式而获得该死的年度好妈妈奖。”  
“真的！”她说，“老实说，哈利，我很震惊。我不认为你以前也这么糟糕。我是说，我们都知道你自从……好吧……”她不耐烦地摆了摆手，她知道她的朋友不喜欢谈论金妮，“可怜的詹姆……你应该去霍格沃茨和你儿子共度美好的一天。看在梅林的份上，这是他的生日。但是你必须通过成为一个名叫哈利波特的愚蠢而冷酷的商人来毁掉这一切，顺便说一句，我甚至都不知道你变成这个样子了。还有……”  
“好吧，好吧，我知道了！你能停下吗？我已经感觉很糟糕了。我搞砸了！我很恐怖！你是对的，我想我应该亲自道歉，但是……好吧，首先，我不认为詹姆现在想见我。第二，我想我应该让时间治愈我们之间的裂痕……第三，我在这里有太多事要做。我会在圣诞节见到他，所以……”  
“在！圣！诞！节！？”赫敏喊道，哈利感到畏缩。“哈利，你到底该死的发生了什么事？你怎么能这样？我简直不认识你了！”  
“赫敏，我……”哈利已经准备好争吵了，他需要发泄，他需要和别人好好吵一架，而赫敏正是这方面的最佳人选。但除了对自己和整个世界的愤怒之外，他还感到悲伤。他知道自己是错的，无论做或者说什么都不能抚慰他心烦意乱的心，除了……  
“我是个糟糕透顶的父亲。”承认了。好的。他说出来了。第一次，他向他的一个好朋友承认了这一点，“我不知道该怎么对待詹姆斯，我不知道怎么跟他说话……我不知道该对他说什么……我不了解他，我不了解我自己的儿子。多可悲啊。”  
他直率的忏悔让她感到惊讶。她沉默了很久，为他感到怜悯，坐到他办公室的他真皮沙发上，就在他身边，把手放在他的肩膀上。  
“很可悲……”她微弱地笑了一下，“但至少你承认这一点了。”  
他的脸上显露出忧伤的表情：“我值得为此获一枚奖章吗？”  
她叹息：“哈利……你从来没有说过那天发生在金妮身上的事……”她试了成千上万次了。  
他立刻站起来，从她身边走开了，心烦意乱：“别说那个，赫敏，你知道我不喜欢谈这个的！”  
“但你看不出来吗？这正是问题所在。这就是你和詹姆相处不好的原因。自从金妮死后，你就封闭了自己……你甚至不向你的儿子敞开心扉……这真的很可悲。你一辈子都在假装不知道詹姆到底出了什么事，哈利……但现在是时候睁开眼看看了！你儿子没有你的陪伴就长大了，他一直活在悲伤和孤独之中……麦克斯告诉我整个暑假詹姆情绪都非常低落。麦克斯非常担心他，因为他从来没有见过詹姆如此落寞的样子。让我们作一个最小的程度的假设，詹姆是卢修斯·马尔福的朋友……”  
“这是我永远不会允许的！”哈利反驳道，打断了她的话。  
她做了个鬼脸。“这不是你可以决定的事情！你必须相信詹姆的判断，哈利。再说了，你不是说詹姆变得不一样了吗，你不是说他更有安全感，也更自信了吗？麦克斯告诉我，詹姆在这个学期改变了很多，他变得更独立了，笑得也更多了……”赫敏微笑着说，”假设这一切都要感谢那个男孩……”  
“赫敏！”哈利很快就发脾气了，现在这并不是什么难事，“你在暗示什么？”  
“你应该让他们去过自己的生活。卢修斯·马尔福不会在麦格的管教下对詹姆斯做任何事的！”  
“大家也是这么想邓布利多的！看看霍格沃茨发生了什么！”  
“现在的霍格沃茨已经很好了。我们不再处于战争时期了。而且，不管你喜不喜欢，德拉科在过去确实帮助了我们……”  
哈利的脸因愤怒而泛红：“帮我们……真他妈的笑话！他毁了我！他毁了一切……”哈利闭上眼睛，用力呼吸。他不应该让他的思维流淌到那个地方，这对他没什么好处，“我不想让我的儿子和马尔福待在一块，这是我的底线。你知道他做了什么！”  
“你也知道他被宣判无罪……即使是莫莉和亚瑟也原谅了他……如果詹姆和卢修斯真的是朋友那又如何，哈利？你要因为他和那个男孩做朋友就让他离开学校吗？你会那么残忍和不理智吗？”  
他会吗？他不知道。他仍然记得当他打詹姆时，詹姆脸上的惊讶、悲伤和深切的仇恨，他心中刺痛，五内俱焚。哈利早知自己已被撕扯得残破不堪，但他有权利让詹姆痛苦，只因为他对一个本应被彻底遗忘的人的毫无理智的仇恨吗？  
“不。”他答道，与其说是对赫敏，不如说是对自己。  
“我很高兴你心里还有一些美好的东西，哈利……”她轻声地说。  
哈利震惊地看着她。他有那么可怕吗？他什么时候变成这样的？  
愚蠢的问题。他知道，那一刻改变了他生命中的一切。不仅仅是金妮的死亡。在那之前。那个错误，他生命中那个可怕的污点，他注定要永生陷于地狱之中。但詹姆不需要为哈利赎罪，哈利需要学会做一个更好的父亲，立刻，马上……他有种预感，如果他不学会如何控制自己的坏心情，不改正总是命令周围的人的坏习惯，他会失去自己的儿子。  
不过，他现在还无法面对詹姆。他无法面对那双充满仇恨的漂亮眼睛。另外，他可能是詹姆最不想见到的那个人。  
“我不能见他，现在还不能……”哈利说。  
再一次的，赫敏为他感到遗憾。  
“这种情况的话，我想一封信也很好。不过，要和善点。不要提到魁地奇。”她建议，尽管她不喜欢这个主意。对于她来说，考虑到发生了什么，一封信是远远不够的。  
哈利板起面孔，她喊道。“你没提吧，告诉我你没有提魁地奇！你真是太糟糕了。”  
“我们今天已经说过这个形容词不止一次了！”  
虽然他终于接受了詹姆不喜欢魁地奇的事实，他仍然希望他的儿子某一天能发现魁地奇的美妙之处。  
“应该让人在你耳边循环播放一千遍这个词！你应得的。删掉信中你谈论魁地奇的那部分……这是个命令！”  
哈利沮丧地叹了口气，但令人惊讶的是，他照赫敏说的做了。  
“现在怎么做，妈妈？”  
“寄信给他。别忘记告诉他你爱他，告诉他你明白他为什么恨你，因为你有时候也恨自己。”  
“这越界了。”这是为了威胁她闭嘴，但赫敏从不害怕说出她的想法。  
“这才是一个好家长应该做的。你也知道我是对的。你确实恨自己。当你学会如何处理……”  
“这太过分了！”他打断了她的话，怒气冲冲的。  
“管他的，哈利。看在梅林的份上，学着去做个大人就行了！”她咆哮着，大步走开了，心里很难过。她出门时砰地一声关上了门。  
哈利摇了摇头。然后他盯着刚才写的信，叹了口气。  
她是对的。他确实恨自己，也不知道如何再爱自己。  
TBC  
下章预告：  
“我明白了。”詹姆确实了解了许多东西，但他不准备更进一步了，“这就是为什么你认为……”  
“我爸爸爱上了你父亲，是的。”  
“这真是……”令人惊慌失措的可怕，也奇妙得难以置信，詹姆几乎没法表达他的想法。  
“我知道。”卢修斯说，从后面抱着他，下巴尖抵在詹姆的头上。  
他们沉默了好一会儿，最后，詹姆说：“在我告诉你我的想法之前，我们能去兜个风吗？”  
“你就不能现在告诉我嘛？你的幻想里包括眼罩吗？包括柔软的羽毛和使用……吗？”

译者注：  
1.凡妮莎：原文Vanessa，乔治韦斯莱的双胞胎女儿之一。  
2.詹姆现在一直称呼哈利叫father，相比小卢甜甜的dad，我心痛。


	3. Lessons in Love ch12

Ch12  
11月24日。一夜过去，霍格沃茨周围遍覆深雪。男孩深一脚浅一脚地穿过雪地，跑向魁地奇球场，脸颊红润，绿色的眼睛在冬季薄软的阳光下闪闪发亮。  
他迟到了，和往常一样。卢修斯曾经埋怨他，说他从没有心甘情愿地来看过他哪怕一场比赛，詹姆对此保持强烈的反对意见，卢修斯也不敢真的鼓起勇气来指责他。正相反，他不久前接受了事实：问题在于詹姆的潜意识。詹姆完全忘记了有魁地奇比赛，不是因为他不愿意记得，只是因为他习惯上不去记这些事。他只是对魁地奇毫无兴趣。  
但是，他对穿着性感的魁地奇袍子的卢修斯相当感兴趣。卢修斯穿着紧身的斯莱特林长裤、绿色T恤和夹克衫时魅力四射，他的粉丝俱乐部也对此狂热至极。有些斯莱特林女孩甚至通过把卢修斯的照片卖给格兰芬多、赫夫帕夫和拉文克劳的女孩们——以及一些男孩们——赚了一大笔钱。韦斯莱双胞胎没花多长时间就从她们和卢修斯的友谊中获得了好处，她们拍到了卢修斯没穿衬衫的照片，以双倍的价格在学校里出售。卢修斯觉得这些插曲很有趣，不过詹姆觉得没那么好玩。  
詹姆讨厌卢修斯如此受人追捧的事实。男友半裸照在学校里的流传则迅速成为他讨厌魁地奇的前五个理由之一。他根本不喜欢卢修斯的狂热女粉丝们，他更不喜欢自己表姐妹的行为，她们往粉丝的疯狂火焰里添柴加薪。  
但他还是到了魁地奇球场，尽管总是迟到，但最终还是到了。通常，他会在卢修斯抓着金色飞贼炫耀的时候及时赶到。他的男朋友总能在人群中一眼发现他，朝他眨眨眼。这个姿势已经成为他的标志，女孩们为此几乎吵疯了，她们都觉得卢修斯是在对自己眨眼。只有自己知道真相让詹姆暗暗地开心。  
今天的人群似乎更加兴奋。因为卢修斯，斯莱特林以大比分赢得了比赛。多亏了卢修斯的魅力，没有人在意斯莱特林的胜利。卢修斯天生的迷人让他在短时间内赢得了每一个人的友谊，大家都忘了他是如何被霍格沃茨录取的。  
还有另一个原因使得大家如此情绪激动。今天是卢修斯的生日，晚些时候他们会在礼堂里举行一场盛大的庆祝派对。麦格校长同意这个提议，只要他们做到举止得当的承诺。在她内心深处，她很高兴看到各学院因为同样的愿望团结在一起，如果邓布利多还活着的话，他也会为此兴奋的。  
虽然詹姆很高兴卢修斯被霍格沃茨接纳了，但他还是没法喜欢上这场派对。他们平常想见对方一面已经很困难了，今天则是完全不可能。  
比赛结束了，斯莱特林赢了。耶利米，格兰芬多魁地奇队的队长，和卢修斯握手并感谢他带来了一场精彩的比赛。詹姆看着，目瞪口呆，好像每一个人都从看台上站起来，对卢修斯唱“生日快乐”歌，卢修斯显得有些慌张，脸红彤彤的。詹姆笑了，他觉得他的男友简直太可爱了，他也加入了这个大型合唱团，拍着手大声唱生日快乐。  
后来，每个学生都回各自的学院为聚会作准备了。卢修斯没有直接回斯莱特林公共休息室，他设法逃脱了大家的注意，和詹姆跑路了。  
一路上他们都在笑。当他们最终抵达天文台，他们的避风港时，卢修斯将詹姆锁进怀中，热情地亲吻他，红发男孩同样热切地回吻。卢修斯已经很久没有尝到恋人樱桃红色的唇的味道了。他们长久地拥抱对方，接吻，吻得烧燎唇齿，连身周的空气也逐渐升温。但詹姆不太想匆促完事——不管他有多渴望他的恋人。这是卢修斯的生日，而他希望他们完全在一起的那一夜是特殊的。  
“Luc……”他在卢修斯的唇下低唤。大错特错。每一次，詹姆用这样迷失于欲望的声音喊他的爱称时，卢修斯都无法抵挡，几乎能马上硬起来。  
“别这么看着我！”卢修斯一边叹着气，与他额头相抵，“我会克制不住的。我满身臭汗，我得去洗个澡，我也不想在这儿，在这个脏兮兮的地板上拥有你……不在我的生日。但我是真的很需要见到你，抚摸你。我很想你。”  
詹姆的指尖从他柔顺的头发中滑过：“顺便，祝你生日快乐。”  
“谢谢。我早上收到你的生日贺卡和你爸爸刚发行的魁地奇工具箱，它很棒。”卢修斯微笑，“谢谢！但你知道吗？我愿意用任何礼物来交换与你相伴的一刻光阴。你是我唯一想要的礼物。”  
“你真是个情话高手。”詹姆说着，笑得像个小傻瓜。  
“我一整天都在想你。我们上次这样见面已经太久了。”卢修斯说，吻着詹姆的脖颈，让他在怀中微微发颤。  
“还不到五天呢！”  
“像是过了几百个世纪，不是吗？”  
是的。詹姆用一个令人窒息的吻回答了卢修斯。卢修斯的裤子已经撑起了帐篷，詹姆决定大胆地伸手往下抚摸。他想这么做已经有一段时间了，穿着魁地奇袍子的卢修斯令人难以抗拒。詹姆小心翼翼地解开了金发恋人的裤子，但还没来得及碰到他的奖赏，卢修斯就拦住了他。  
“怎么了？”詹姆困惑地问，带着点不安。  
卢修斯在他的手上落下一吻，将他紧紧拥在胸前。“从我第一次看到你以来，我做梦都想让你可爱的手为我做这件事，你不知道一直以来我是怎么克制着自己……但我现在满身是汗，而且身上都是灰……”  
“我不在乎。”  
当他听到恋人轻柔地说出如此甜蜜的话语时，卢修斯小小的抗拒消失无踪。他闭上了双眼，理智和强烈的欲望激烈地作着斗争。很显然，他的欲望占了上风。他是个好人，但好人能够耐受的东西也是有限度的，詹姆水光潋滟的绿眼珠绝不是其中之一。他从詹姆盛放着渴求的眼中攫取到爱意，于是再也无法否认自己。  
金发的男孩靠在他身后的墙上，舔了舔唇。詹姆带着恶作剧和羞怯的神情对他微笑。卢修斯低头吻他的男孩的唇，逼他从嗓间腻出一声长吟。他们唇齿交缠，灭顶的欢愉几乎达到了令人难以忍受的程度。  
詹姆红润的唇轻咬着他，舔舐戏弄。卢修斯则像是要把詹姆吞下一样凶狠。他在不断累积的欲望中跟着失神，比预期早得多的到达了高潮。  
他太缺乏自制力了，卢修斯有点懊恼地闭上眼。他听见詹姆轻声地笑着，睁开眼看着他可爱的红发男孩，脸上带着困惑、羞怯和焦虑的神情。  
“哇哦，真快。”詹姆笑着说，从口袋里抽出一块手帕擦了擦脸，“我一定超级棒。”  
詹姆看上去没有被冒犯到，也没有想哭。卢修斯感觉轻松多了。他的詹姆相当放肆，而他非常喜欢这一点。  
“我无法抗拒你，这就是问题……”卢修斯假装抱怨，“但这是我收到过的最好的礼物，比我父亲送给我的还要好。”他说，微笑着把詹姆拉进他的怀中。  
他们的唇再度相触。  
“你父亲给你的是什么？”  
“他为我设计了一把扫帚。她很漂亮，甚至比你父亲在市场上发售的最新款还要好。我猜她也比那些最新款更快，不过我还没试过她。他保证这是有史以来最棒的扫帚。”  
“真的吗？”詹姆脸上显出奇怪的表情，这让卢修斯想知道他在想什么。  
“我可以见见她吗？”  
“现在吗？不过我们有个聚会要参加。”  
詹姆对聚会显得很无所谓，他甚至不想去参加聚会，因为去就意味着要和学校的其他人一起分享卢修斯。他变得非常自私，占有欲高涨。最重要的是，詹姆发现他心里产生一种可怕的情绪，一个让他变得愚蠢、有时候还有点邪恶的情绪。麦克斯告诉他，他的问题是一个被叫做嫉妒的绿色小怪兽。卢修斯的新扫帚是一个完美的借口，让他能够拥有更多和男友独处的时间。  
而卢修斯无法在任何事上对詹姆说不，他只好屈服了。  
“我觉得这是我的生日……”卢修斯说着，假装他很难过。在某种程度上，他意识到，他慢慢地发觉只要詹姆对他一噘嘴，他无法在任何事上对詹姆说不，不管詹姆的要求有时是多么无理。  
“嘿！我刚刚送给你一份那么特殊的礼物……如果近期你不能再享受到它一次，这可不是我的错。”詹姆挑衅他。  
卢修斯做了个愤怒的表情，他抓住詹姆，挠他痒痒。  
“我很震惊！为了得到你想要的，你变得太淘气了！”卢修斯喊，被恋人逗笑了，詹姆笑着试图挣脱开，“我创造了一个小怪兽！两周前你还那么天真可爱！”  
他们互相取笑，像两个孩子一样在地板上翻滚，不断交换着挑衅的话语和亲吻。六点十五分，卢修斯回到宿舍拿扫帚，七点他和詹姆在同一个地方见面了。  
卢修斯不再穿着他诱人的制服了，取而代之的是一件深色牛仔裤，皮靴，白色衬衫和绿色套头衫，披着一件白色的蓬松大衣。他的大衣很时髦，让他显得比平常更光彩照人，詹姆憋着笑，卢修斯就是这么一个喜欢炫耀的人。  
詹姆，和他完全相反，他穿着低调，他的靴子、长裤、毛衣和外套都是黑色的，唯一例外的是毛衣下的白衬衫。他希望他可以在整场宴会上当个隐形人，但在卢修斯眼中，他看上去令人难以置信的漂亮，就像他向男友解释的那样，用不了多久他就会忍不住把詹姆从派对上绑架出去，一整晚都和他做爱。  
“别犯傻了……”詹姆说，眼珠滚动，看上去像是在期待某些可能发生的事情。  
“那就别再穿成这样了！老实说，我甚至都不想去参加宴会了。我只想把你一口吞下。”卢修斯单手将詹姆拉近胸前，亲吻詹姆的耳根——他知道那里是詹姆的敏感处，每次亲吻那里，詹姆都会发出像猫咪一样可爱的咕噜咕噜声。  
“胡说，即使给你整个世界，你也不会错过这次聚会的。”  
“如果这个世界是赤裸的、非常硬，而且叫詹姆·波特的话，我会的。”  
詹姆被卢修斯的蠢话逗笑了。欣赏过德拉科独立创造的扫帚后，他们又交换了几个甜蜜黏腻的亲吻。当詹姆手握着扫帚的时候，他甚至忘了他讨厌魁地奇，他的双眼因她的美丽而闪闪发光，扫帚是用他所见过的最好的红木做的，帚尾乍一看是白色的，但变换着角度，它闪耀出金色、银色和绿色的光芒。她真是太棒了，詹姆爱抚着她，仿佛这是他曾经有过的最昂贵的珍宝，这不仅让卢修斯嫉妒，还让他觉得口干舌燥。  
“它有名字吗？”  
“有。”卢修斯微笑，“它被称为Foxy。”

（注：Foxy可以引申到Foxy Lady，狐狸精，或者我的小野猫，“像银狐般娇娆、性感”）

詹姆斯做了个鬼脸：“我打赌是你选的名字。”  
“不是我。不过这是个很可爱的名字，而且很容易记。”  
詹姆咬着下唇，被逗乐了。他喜欢这个名字，在某种程度上它与扫帚相匹配，而且它确实完全配得上马尔福。  
“不过，它的确有另外一个名字。你能在这里看到吗？”卢修斯抓住詹姆斯的手指，让他摸到扫帚尾部稍稍往上一点的地方。极其难以察觉，但詹姆可以摸到一个姓名缩写。  
HP  
“HP？”詹姆好奇地问，“这是什么意思？”  
“哈利波特。”卢修斯冷静地回答。  
詹姆睁大了双眼：“你在开玩笑。”  
“我没有，当然我爸爸什么都没有告诉我，但是我就是知道。我见过他的一些涂鸦和笔记。我知道他藏在扫帚的深意……很久以前他就开始做这把扫帚了，作为一个送给你父亲的礼物。他专门为他设计的。但他决定把它给我。他曾经试着把这个缩写刮掉，但没成功。”  
“卢修斯……你怎么知道这一切的？你怎么知道他想把它们刮掉？”  
“就像我说的那样，从我记事以来他就开始做这把扫帚了，我很高兴他决定完成它并且把它送给我。我本来以为他不会这么做的。对我来说，这把扫帚是一个证据，证明了我父亲对你父亲的感情超越了仇恨。”  
“我明白了。”詹姆确实了解了一些东西，但他不准备更进一步了，“这就是为什么你认为……”  
“我爸爸爱上了你父亲，是的。”  
“这真是……”令人惊慌失措的可怕，也奇妙得难以置信，詹姆几乎没法表达他的想法。  
“我知道。”卢修斯说，从后面抱着他，下巴尖抵在詹姆的头上。  
他们沉默了好一会儿，最后，詹姆说：“在我告诉你我的想法之前，我们能去兜个风吗？”  
“你就不能现在告诉我嘛？你的幻想里包括眼罩吗？包括柔软的羽毛和使用……吗？”  
“不，笨蛋！”詹姆做了个鬼脸，“我没有想任何不正当的事情！是别的事情！”  
卢修斯假装很失望：“今天是我的生日，我要提醒你你应该好好待我吗？”  
“如果你带我去兜风，我会让你用眼罩……但是只能蒙上眼罩！”  
“嘿，我才不是那种被阴茎驱使的变态，如果你觉得只有让我钻进你的裤子里，我才会带着你骑我绝妙的新扫帚的话，我会非常震惊的。我没那么肤浅。”  
“你刚刚说如果你的世界是赤裸的，你会做任何事情。”詹姆指出。  
“如果你为我脱光衣服，我就去做。”卢修斯反击。  
詹姆转了转眼睛：“好的，变态。”  
卢修斯笑了：“你知道，我对你总是无计可施。”  
詹姆淘气地笑了：“确实如此。”  
“请问我可以邀请你一起去兜风吗，尊贵的夫人？”  
“再叫我一次夫人，你一个月都见不到我了。”  
“我想你也不敢！”  
詹姆抛给卢修斯一个暗黑的眼神，卢修斯开心地咬着下唇。  
“那么，跟我来，我的小王子。我会带你去你从未想过的地方。”卢修斯将詹姆搂入怀中，吻了吻他。一开始，红发男孩表现出一点抗议，但很快就被逗笑了，以同样的热烈爱意回吻卢修斯。  
这次飞行超乎詹姆想象力的极限，他从未想过他会在扫帚上获得那么多乐趣。重复一遍，他和卢修斯在一起的时候总是很开心。  
德拉科的扫帚简直不可思议。Foxy比詹姆见过的任何扫帚都更舒服、更快，也更灵活。她的高速不是很安全，这不是专为学生设计的扫帚，卢修斯可以骑是因为他天赋异禀。这把扫帚不是为初学者设计的，它是由一个专业人士为另一个专业人士设计的。  
“不对。”詹姆心想，“它是为了配得上我爸爸那出类拔萃的魁地奇技巧而设计的。”  
他父亲的扫帚很不错，但没有一把能够和Foxy媲美，甚至是他的最新产品也不行。最让人难以置信的是，德拉科是心念着哈利做这把扫帚的。当哈利意识到有这样一把扫帚的存在时，他会大吃一惊的。

一定会是这样的，当自己把扫帚展示给哈利看的时候。他需要把他对魁地奇的负面情绪放到一边，哈利同样需要如此，如果哈利还想让他的工作更进一步。詹姆有点讽刺地想着。

哈利刚开始接受他的儿子不想和他的事业有任何联系，詹姆很感动地注意到，哈利在最近的一封道歉信里一句都没有提到魁地奇，他的父亲真的在努力争取他们之间的谅解。哈利也在信里多次说他爱詹姆，这使红发男孩非常高兴。他甚至在心里原谅父亲毁了他的生日，开始期待能在年底的假期里见到哈利。  
詹姆和卢修斯潜入天文塔，与恋人亲密相拥时，一直在思考他在下一封给哈利的信中该用哪些字眼。他得告诉父亲，他对父亲的事业并不是那么反感，事实上，他想向他介绍一位才华横溢的扫帚设计师和创作者。  
如果一切顺利，Foxy将成为哈利在魁地奇行业中的巨大成功，也将成为哈利波特和德拉科马尔福之间的纽带。它也能让詹姆更接近哈利。  
首先，他得和卢修斯谈谈这件事。他希望他的男朋友能理解他的动机。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“3999金加隆，先生。您在任何地方都找不到比它更精致的首饰了啦！再说了，确实很便宜！这价格真的极其优惠。您想让我帮您把它包起来吗？”一位举止优雅的店员向他们推销，他来自巫师界最著名的珠宝商店，闪耀时刻。（原文店名为Shining Moments，我查了查还真有这个珠宝店，中店名叫誓盟，它是国外牌子吗？？？）。  
便宜？罗恩几乎被这个价格吓得张大了嘴巴，但在他能向店员大声抱怨整家店是多么可笑，而花这么多钱买一枚小小的戒指是多么荒唐之前，哈利在他耳边悄声说，“你付得起，罗恩。我给了你一笔丰厚的圣诞节奖金。再说了，赫敏值得。”  
“我知道。”罗恩小声道，“但是如果收到一本有关魔力的最新版书，赫敏也会很高兴的。而且它只需要15金加隆！”  
“别做个吝啬鬼，买下这该死的首饰。还是你宁愿我替你买呢？”  
罗恩做了个鬼脸，他从口袋里掏出钱包，拿出信用卡。  
“我仍然觉得这很荒唐。”当店员走开时，罗恩向哈利抱怨道。他在店员看不到的地方吐了吐舌头，哈利嘲笑了朋友幼稚的行为。  
“想想看，当她收到圣诞礼物时，她会多么高兴……”  
罗恩挖苦地笑着：“我只能想到她会因为我扔了一大笔钱而杀了我的。”  
“不，她不会的。女人都爱珠宝。”哈利说，他看向一条挂在展示柜里的精致的金项链。  
“你呢？你不给阿曼达买东西吗？”  
哈利微微脸红了，阿曼达是他的新女友。她是一位非常漂亮且名气很大的女巫模特，他们已经约会了几个月。  
“我不会给她买戒指，这是肯定的。这可能会给她一些想法……”哈利安静地说。  
“你不觉得是时候给女人一点‘想法’了吗？”罗恩对他眨眼，友好地拍了拍他的背，“来吧，伙计，你可以安定下来然后再婚了。金妮不会介意的，她会希望你继续自己的生活。”他更温和地说，“你一个人已经有一段时间了。你应该得到幸福。”  
哈利很感激罗恩的建议，但他一点也不想结婚。  
很明显哈利什么也不愿意说——提到金妮时，他一句话也没说——罗恩说：“妈妈说，你可以带上任何人来参加我们的圣诞晚会。带上阿曼达吧！”  
哈利摇了摇头，虽然阿曼达是个有趣的伴侣，但他不想邀请她来过圣诞节。她不是家庭的一员，他可能会在一两个月内厌倦她。再说了，他还要顾及詹姆。  
他儿子为他生日那天恶劣的行为写了一封温情的宽恕信，使他大吃一惊。他最后在信里宣布他对魁地奇感兴趣，看得出来他很兴奋。詹姆在信件结尾里告诉哈利，他希望在圣诞节给他看一柄扫帚，一柄由他朋友的父亲发明的，极其华丽的扫帚。  
哈利回忆着，深情地微笑。他很乐意和他的儿子谈论他的事业，这是他梦寐以求的一切。圣诞节应该完完全全围绕着他和他的儿子，如果他让一个女人或是其他人毁了它，他会被诅咒的。  
“我刚开始和我的儿子建立纽带。”哈利说，“我不想因为向他介绍我的女友之一而毁了我们之间脆弱的关系。阿曼达很不错，但这就是全部了，她对我来说并没有那么重要。”  
“哦！你说得太冷漠了！你以前对女人是那么尊重温柔！”  
“在我意识到女人遇到我只想着两件事，名声和财富之前。”哈利讥诮地说。  
“听到这个我很难过……只是别让赫敏听到你说这个……”  
在店员拿着罗恩的信用卡回来的时候，他们的谈话戛然而止，店员还带来一个用半透明的、绸缎一般的蓝色纸包装的小盒子。罗恩和哈利一齐惊叹于它的美丽。  
“你们想喝点咖啡吗？”店员彬彬有礼地问。  
“是的，谢谢！”罗恩说，很高兴他最终决定买下这枚戒指，“黑咖啡，不加糖。”  
“我什么都不想要，谢谢你。”哈利回答。  
“你以前从来没有拒绝过一杯咖啡！”罗恩近乎敬畏地说。  
“我在注意饮食。”  
“在咖啡上？”  
“咖啡是一种恶习。”  
“也是一种好喝极了的饮料！”罗恩大笑着说。  
接下来发生的事情使哈利措手不及，他感到空气中突然发生了无法解释的变化，当他的心脏漏跳一拍时，他不自觉地伸手按在胸前。  
罗恩注意到朋友的不安，但他从来没有真正的机会说什么。当他正要问哈利是否还好的时候，有人走进了商店，分散了他的注意力。他一开始脸色苍白，接着他的脸变红了，像个熟透了的西红柿。哈利的眼睛紧随着罗恩，在他遇见那双锋锐的——但相当震惊的——银蓝色眼睛的那一刻，他的呼吸停滞了。  
“那个混蛋在这里干什么？”罗恩咆哮道。  
哈利没有回答。他正忙于平息自己狂跳的心脏，把自己从心脏病发作的边缘拉开。各种各样的情绪死死缠绕着他，窒息了他的整个生命。痛苦、困惑、仇恨和其他一些他不敢名状的东西。他在这一刻全感觉到了。  
他的脑海里不断闪回着过往，失却的记忆毫无怜悯地击倒了他。  
他记得那对柔软的唇，打碎了他的唇，温暖的、渴望的舌头激烈与他的牙齿碰撞，直到它们允许它通过为止。他记得火热的、赤裸的身体缠绕着他的身体。他记得一切，一切难以捺受的折磨，以及尘埃落定后难以置信的极致的幸福，只是几个小时后现实以最可怕的方式摧折了一切。  
这是他的罪孽，也是他的真相。他曾经爱过德拉科·马尔福。每一分每一秒，他都在享受爱着德拉科的甜美乐趣。  
“如果他胆敢和跟我们说话，我就杀了他！”罗恩的怒火惊醒了他。  
哈利也决定把注意力集中在他的愤怒上，但是他不想在这里引发一场闹剧，他伸手放在罗恩肩膀上，安抚他的好友。  
“他不值得你生气，我们走吧。”哈利说，竭尽全力避开德拉科的眼睛。当罗恩一动不动时，哈利的口气变得更坚决了，“罗恩，现在离开。”  
哈利尽了自己最大的努力，不让自己注意到德拉科惊艳四座的魅力，相隔了这么多年之后，他还是这么俊秀完美。罪恶感几乎摧毁了哈利，但是德拉科似乎一点都没被影响到。那个混蛋，看上去遥不可及，而且漂亮得让人想犯罪。‘他就像道林-他妈的-格雷’2，哈利痛苦地想，岁月没在他脸上留下一星半点痕迹。  
哈利和罗恩尽快走到出口，他不认为德拉科会有勇气和他们说话。这个金发男人不会那么残忍的。奇迹般地，他们设法逃了出来，没有造成任何混乱。这样哈利就能再次正常呼吸了，并且忘记他们见过面。  
“波特。”  
够了。那个嘶哑的声音就像一柄锋锐的尖刀刺入他的心脏，哈利几乎痛得呻吟起来。这也导致了一系列无法阻止的连锁反应。妻子去世后的这些年里，他所经历和遭受的一切如同雪崩一般降临到他身上。在他意识到他在做什么之前，他转过身来，抓着德拉科的领口，用凶狠的目光望着他的脸。  
“永远别和我说话。永远不要看我！我不希望我的名字从一张肮脏的嘴里出来！你听见了吗？”哈利咆哮。  
没有发抖，也没有点头，德拉科做了哈利知道他会做的事情。他以最可怕的方式冷笑了一声。哈利忘记了他是个人，他几乎要把德拉科掐死了，要不是罗恩和另外两个人把他从德拉科身边拉开的话，黄昏的时候他就该在阿兹卡班了。  
当德拉科从哈利的暴力中挣脱的时候，他滑坐在地板上，不断咳嗽。他看起来并不害怕，也不再冷笑了，相反，他看起来很伤心，哈利心中的刀痛苦地抽动。灵魂里的冲动要他上前将德拉科拥入怀中，这感情太强烈了，哈利感到头晕目眩，喘不过气来。  
“我们该报警吗？”一个店员低声对另一个店员说。  
“不！没有必要！我们要走了。”罗恩说，拖着他的朋友走了。  
当他们走向商店的出口时，哈利的眼睛一刻都没有离开过德拉科，这个金发男人的眼睛也一刻都没有离开过他。他看到一个人把德拉科从地板上扶起来，金发男人尝试着从他僵硬的姿势中恢复过来，缓慢但坚定。他们再一次望进对方的眼瞳中。  
就这样。  
TBC  
2：来自奥斯卡王尔德的著作，《道林格雷的画像》。

下章预告：  
“那就是你之前和我提过的扫帚吗？”他问，很高兴他有一些话题可以聊，他只是希望詹姆不要再对他有那么重的防御心。  
他仍然不清楚和他的儿子谈论魁地奇是否安全，尤其是在詹姆厌弃他最后送的那件礼物之后。虽然詹姆在他上一封信中说他想给魁地奇一次机会，哈利还是不能确定。要是他改变主意了呢？  
“是的。”詹姆回答。让哈利松了口气的是，他儿子的声音听上去很正常。  
“我等不及要见她了。”哈利笑着说。


	4. Lessons in Love ch13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author：blanchemalfoy（ff） blanchepottermalfoy（ao3）  
> Translator：燕过声  
> Relationship：Harry P./Draco M.  
> Ratings：R  
> Warning：Slash！（boyXboy relationship）  
> 原作链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2931154/1/  
> 原作者链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/u/304879/

早晨气温很低，但詹姆没有抱怨，他总能在卢修斯怀中找到属于他的温暖。当他们登上霍格沃茨特快列车，准备回各自家中度过圣诞假期的时候他就是这么做的。  
两人在最后一节车厢里度过了一些私人时间，他们紧紧挨着对方坐着。当学生们在各自的车厢里安顿下来的时候，詹姆伸手抱住卢修斯的手臂，脑袋靠在他的肩上，卢修斯轻柔地抚摸着詹姆的头发，手指慢慢滑至脸颊、嘴唇，直到他再也无法抑制偷一个吻的冲动。  
彻底沉浸在充满甜蜜爱意的世界里，两人都没注意到车厢的门滑开了，麦克斯和韦斯莱双胞胎走了进来。姑娘们调皮地咧嘴笑着，抓起一台微型照相机，清了清喉咙唤起这对爱侣的注意，她们拍了张他们的照片，看到他们脸红的样子，心满意足。  
麦克斯转动眼珠，双胞胎淘气地取笑着卢修斯。卢修斯做了个鬼脸，但还是笑了，而詹姆的脸红得就像他脖子上戴着的格兰芬多围巾。  
“你们为什么要拍照？”他恼怒地问，如果有必要的话，他已经准备好用咒语弄坏她们的相机了。  
“卖个好价钱，当然啰。”薇薇安一边解释，一边对她的妹妹咧嘴笑。  
“什！么！”詹姆喊道，差点儿从座位上跳下来，她们简直疯得没了边，难怪她们是乔治的女儿。  
“哦！别担心。女孩们会认为这是假的，就像我们之前卖给她们的一样。”凡妮莎说，“我们P图很厉害的，你知道吗？你想看看我们最新的创作吗？我早上以10加隆卖了一张！”  
（原文真的是We're very good at photoshop，巫师界的科技飞速发展……）  
詹姆目瞪口呆地看着他的表姐妹们向卢修斯展示了一大堆精心设计的照片，照片上他和卢修斯以不同的姿势被剪辑到一起。在其中一张照片上，卢修斯在魁地奇比赛后抓着金色飞贼，而詹姆则含情脉脉地注视着他。在另一张上，詹姆咧嘴笑着，卢修斯则带着恶作剧般的表情，就像他刚刚在詹姆耳边说了什么淘气的话似的。第三张照片上，卢修斯正和一个斯莱特林姑娘交谈，而詹姆远远地望着他们，脸上带着悲伤的神情，照片底部还写着“心碎时刻”这几个字。  
“这些看上去真的很棒，我可以留一张吗？”卢修斯问。  
詹姆的嗓子里冒出古怪的声音，卢修斯简直厚颜无耻，麦克斯同情地瞅着他。  
“我试着阻止过她们。但你知道没什么能让她们停下，对吗？”麦克斯说，“说真的，我已经对这个女人们不停做蠢事的家无话可说了，我放弃为她们辩解。”  
“我真不敢相信你们在卖卢修斯和我的照片！到底是谁买的？”詹姆斯带着好奇、尴尬和愤怒的神情问。  
“你们两个有粉丝俱乐部，规模还挺大！”凡妮莎说，她把其中一张照片卖给卢修斯，只收了两个加隆。  
“卢修斯！你干嘛买这些呀？”詹姆问，羞涩又吃惊。  
“她们真的很擅长Photoshop，看看你在这张照片上是多么可爱！”  
“这太疯狂了！如果我父亲听说了这件事……如果他看到了这些……如果……”  
“哦！你能冷静一下吗？”凡妮莎问，打断了他的话，“你父亲不会知道的。再说了，这些东西都是女孩们的私人珍藏，她们认为你和卢修斯在一起很性感火辣。这就是全部。这些东西不会被印在预言家日报上的，而且她们肯定不会给父母看……要她们怎么解释？喜欢看到两个男孩在一起？”  
“没错。还写关于他们的故事。”薇薇安补充说。  
（原文And writing stories about them，天知道我多么想翻译成同人文。）  
“什么故事？”詹姆问，越来越为这一切感到头晕目眩，“什么私人珍藏？这些女孩是谁？”  
“我想我知道她们是谁。几个赫夫帕夫的女孩整个学期都在咯咯笑着跟着我……”卢修斯若有所思地说，“有一天，其中一个还问我对詹姆的看法……那个时候我以为她对詹姆感兴趣。”  
“那一定是凯莉，她的故事简直太棒了。”  
“什么故事？”  
“有些女孩在写关于你和卢修斯坠入爱河的小说……”麦克斯抱歉地说。  
“你知道这个，却从没告诉过我？”詹姆在他边上问。  
“我现在告诉你了，我也是几天前才听说这些的！”麦克斯试图为自己辩解。  
“我能读一下吗？”卢修斯问。  
“当然可以！”凡妮莎欢呼。  
“不，你不能！”詹姆立即打断了她的话，阴森森地瞪着卢修斯，“这太过分了！你能不能别再玩弄我的生活了？”  
“别担心，詹姆。没有人会发现的。我们女生俱乐部有很严格的挑选标准，姑娘们都很谨慎。再说了，保持隐私也是乐趣的一部分。如果她们中的任何一个人做了任何我们不喜欢的事情……是的，她们知道后果。”  
薇薇安邪恶地看着她的妹妹：“哦，是的，她们永远不敢违反我们的规则。”  
詹姆觉得不太舒服，这对双胞胎总有一天会让他垮掉的，他还不知道这一切是怎么发生的。注意到他的紧张，卢修斯握住他的手，亲了亲他的前额。  
“你想让我抹掉她们的记忆，把她们所有的东西都拿走吗？”卢修斯轻轻问。  
凡妮莎和薇薇安做了个鬼脸，同时出声：“你可以试试，我们知道的咒语比你多。”  
“我敢打赌。”卢修斯回答，藏起一个微笑，“但是女士们，你们让我的男朋友很不高兴。尽管我很喜欢你们，但我不能让这种事发生。”  
“啊啊啊！太甜蜜了，卢修斯。我们能把它加到我们的故事里吗？”凡妮莎问。  
詹姆把脸埋到卢修斯胸前，她们的精神错乱已经没有限度了。卢修斯紧紧抱着他。  
“别担心，Jimmy。如果你想一想就会觉得很有趣，至少有些姑娘在为我们欢呼！如果她们知道我们真的在约会，她们会疯掉的。”卢修斯开玩笑说。  
“更不用说你们在一起的照片的价格会飞涨到月球上！”薇薇安喊道，她的眼睛里闪耀着光芒。  
“你们真是乔治叔叔的女儿，毫无疑问的。”麦克斯苦笑着说。  
“深感荣幸。”凡妮莎说。  
“众所周知！”薇薇安说，“让我们和姑娘们见个面，妮莎。让我们给她们讲讲在假期分别之前，卢修斯和詹姆在火车洗手间里快速打了一炮的故事。”  
“哦！Nice!”凡妮莎说，跟着姐姐到走廊上，“啊，卢修斯！你经常给詹姆口交吗？”  
卢修斯笑了起来，而詹姆脸颊通红以至于他觉得他终会爆发的，他的怒火让他举起魔杖，几乎忘了他不允许在霍格沃茨以外的地方使用魔法。  
凡妮莎和薇薇安大笑着逃出车厢。  
“我的天啊，她们真的失控了。”麦克斯自言自语，“我想知道我是不是该跟米娅阿姨说点什么……虽然她从没能真正制止过薇薇安和凡妮莎……”  
“我一定会说的！天啊！她们到底在想什么？Luc，告诉我她们只是在捉弄我。告诉我没有任何和我们有关的古怪的流言蜚语，或者照片。”詹姆看上去非常沮丧。  
“你知道，詹姆……你也应该更小心的。难怪姑娘们对你们俩都很怀疑。”麦克斯指出，“我的意思是，你们在这里……长时间地吻着对方就像没有明天一样，很幸运只有我和两个姑娘进来了，如果是伊莉莎呢？”  
“说到这个……”卢修斯说，“你妹妹之前给了我一个奇怪的眼神，有点吓人。”  
麦克斯若有所思地盯着他：“真的吗？”  
“是的。她也一直以一种滑稽的方式看着詹姆斯。”  
“伊莉莎没事的。”詹姆说。  
“虽然她是我的亲妹妹，詹姆。但我得悲伤地指出，她正在经历艰难的成长期，她对你很着迷。而一个鬼迷心窍的小女孩往往会做出愚蠢的事情。通常而言她是个好女孩，不过她正爱着你，小心点。”  
“真可怕！你这么说……听起来她就像个疯子。”詹姆说，他也不喜欢伊莉莎看他的样子，但他不会告诉他们的。  
麦克斯耸耸肩：“我只是告诉你要小心点。”  
“我不知道该怎么办，凡妮莎和薇薇安到处兜售有关卢修斯和我的东西！”詹姆抱怨，“你可以多帮帮我的，你知道吗？你不仅是我的表兄，也是我最好的朋友，麦克斯！”  
“我尽我所能了！你去试试阻止她们吧！现在如果你能原谅我的话。”麦克斯站起来说，“曼迪说她想和我谈谈。”  
詹姆朝他微笑：“终于！你们在约会吗？你会和她约会吗？”  
麦克斯微微脸红：“我不知道……”  
“你不知道？自从我的生日宴会之后，你们俩一直一起出门。”卢修斯说，“每个人都在谈论麦克斯韦斯莱——学校里最聪敏好学的人——几乎要为温柔天真的曼迪纳威倾倒了。纳威教授会很吃惊的。”  
“我知道……”麦克斯做了个鬼脸，这些谣传都是谎言，但他不肯告诉他们，“这让她很困扰。”  
“你太性感，以至于她招架不住？”卢修斯调侃。  
“闭嘴，马尔福。”虽然麦克斯并不是真的对卢修斯生气，“不过，我确实觉得太热了。”  
（贴这两句话，不确定该怎么翻啊……  
"You're too hot for her to handle?" Lucius teased.  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Max didn't seem angry with Lucius, though. "I am too hot, though."）

卢修斯笑了，詹姆比以前更习惯于看到卢修斯和麦克斯吵吵闹闹了，他甚至懒得去关心。此外，麦克斯和卢修斯都很享受他们互相激怒对方的过程。在某种程度上，詹姆也很享受，他很高兴看到他的男朋友和他最好的朋友相处得很好。  
麦克斯离开后，卢修斯抱着詹姆，又黏黏糊糊地亲热了一会儿。詹姆几乎忘记了双胞胎完全错乱的精神状态，麦克斯的妹妹让他毛骨悚然，他将不得不再次面对他的父亲，为了父亲的事业说服他看一看扫帚。  
"Luc..."  
“怎么了？”卢修斯问，轻轻爱抚着詹姆的脸颊。  
“一想到要见我父亲，我就很紧张。”詹姆坦承。  
几个月前，他从没有想过要做这样的事情。曾经，他害怕让卢修斯知道他的弱点，现在他不在乎了，他很高兴卢修斯和他一样，金发男孩以前也向他隐瞒过一些事，但现在不了。现在他们几乎会把一切都分享给对方。  
“我很高兴你愿意对我说这个，我有东西要给你。”卢修斯摸了摸他的口袋，从里面掏出一个小玩意。那是一枚小小的银戒指，形状像一条蛇。一对像是祖母绿做的绿眼睛在灯光下闪闪发亮。卢修斯捏着戒指，说，“这是我父亲给我的门钥匙，记得吗？我跟你说过的。他告诉我，如果我有急事要和他说，我只需要拿着戒指，说出咒语，我就能立刻到家。”  
卢修斯抓住詹姆斯的左手，把戒指戴在他的手指上。詹姆斯的心跳加快了。  
“我把它借给你度假。希望有一天我可以把它作为结婚戒指送给你。”  
“别傻了……”詹姆斯喃喃地说，脸红了。  
卢修斯轻笑：“我只是说实话。但现在戒指是一个让你感到安全的保障。如果发生了什么事，只要大声说出我的地址并触摸它，它会立即送你去马尔福庄园。”  
詹姆笑了，感动地说：“谢谢。”  
“不要谢谢我……我不是个好人，我几乎希望你爸爸搞砸什么事，然后你就可以出现在我的地盘上了！我真希望他搞砸了。但是说真的，詹姆，如果你需要我，打电话给我，别犹豫。”  
“我不会的。我希望我能告诉他你的父亲为他设计了一把扫帚，希望我不必为你爸爸编一个假名。我很紧张，我不太确定你爸爸会赞同我们……他一定会问扫帚的事的！”  
“我将对他和盘托出，我会告诉他我们在假期交换了扫帚，因为你被他创造的扫帚吸引了，事实上，你甚至说这把扫帚比你父亲的最新款还要好。他会很高兴的。”卢修斯向他保证，“而且，从好的方面想，这也是一次让他尝试你爸爸新产品的机会，所以，拿着我的扫帚，把它展示给你爸爸看。我不想看到我们的父亲永远与对方为敌，尤其在我将来想娶你的时候。”  
詹姆再一次脸红了：“别废话了！结婚……我们才十六岁！”  
“你是说你不想嫁给我吗？”卢修斯扬起眉毛问道。  
“我在说……”当他意识到卢修斯在取笑他时，詹姆停下了话，他做了个鬼脸，“你真是个混蛋……”  
“但你爱我，你想吻我。也许带我去洗手间，让我们的小粉丝们开心开心。”  
詹姆试图保持严肃，但卢修斯一直挠他痒痒直到他重新露出笑容，很快，他们又开始亲吻和爱抚对方了。  
刹那间，詹姆心口一沉，这个假期他们见不到对方了。他紧抱着卢修斯，深深地吻他，舌尖热切地寻觅着卢修斯的舌头。詹姆的心缩紧了，一个可怕的想法冲过来淹没了他，这可能是他和卢修斯最后一次在一起了。  
“Jimmy？怎么了？”卢修斯发现男友身体僵硬，问他。  
詹姆露出半个微笑，他不想让卢修斯发现他的恐惧，毕竟，这太傻了。  
“没什么，我只是刚刚才意识到我有多想你。”  
“我也会想你的。”他们额头相抵，卢修斯轻声说，“我爱你，我们有机会一块逃跑吗？然后你就可以来和我爸爸和我一起过圣诞节了。”  
“你想让我父亲把你们送进监狱吗？”詹姆问。  
卢修斯讽刺地笑了笑：“说到点子上了。但至少打电话给我，每天。”  
“我会的。”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

詹姆和卢修斯在火车上就互相道别了，他们不想冒险被哈利或其他韦斯莱抓住。对麦克斯来说，卢修斯和詹姆的告别之吻是他一生中见过的最悲哀的场景之一。麦克斯再次为他最好的朋友感到难过。  
尽管卢修斯和詹姆是天造地设的一对，但世界上的其他人——尤其是哈利——决不会同意这点的。而且，从詹姆的生日起，哈利和詹姆的关系就变得更糟糕了，詹姆希望通过展示卢修斯的扫帚来改变父亲的态度，但麦克斯担心扫帚是个坏主意，只会使他们的关系恶化。不过，他什么也没说，希望一切顺利。  
卢修斯是第一个出来的，他没有在车站上见到他的父亲，也没抱这个希望。他们都同意在麻瓜车站见面，避免引起公众的窃窃私语。卢修斯一开始不喜欢这样，他不愿意认为他父亲的出现就会引起骚动。毕竟，德拉科已经为他以前的罪孽付出多得多的代价了。但今天他很高兴他们想出了这个决定。这样他们就可以避免德拉科和哈利之间的一场血战了。  
几分钟后，詹姆跟在双胞胎和麦克斯之后出来了，他睁着绿色眼睛紧张地扫视站台，心脏在耳朵里砰砰跳动，自兰花事件以来，这是他第一次焦急地想见到父亲。虽然詹姆斯确实想和哈利和好，他仍然对那个耳光感到生气。哈利已经在他的信中道歉了上千次，但这不是他能马上忘记的事情。  
他注意到几英尺外，一群韦斯莱快活地朝他们挥手，赫敏跑向她的孩子们，紧紧地拥抱他们。罗恩担心地皱着眉，觉得她有点不够小心，毕竟，她已经怀孕六个月了。麦克斯和伊莉莎既欢喜又好奇地轻轻抚摸母亲凸起的腹部，罗恩也微笑着加入他们，拥抱他的孩子们。  
凡妮莎和薇薇安几乎把乔治淹没在她们沉重的——而且是双重的——拥抱中，米娅转转眼睛，看着她丈夫假装受伤的样子，严肃地要求她的姑娘们表现得像个淑女，女孩们朝她扇动睫毛，吻了她，米娅最终还是转开眼并笑了。  
吉尔安娜和皮埃尔与芙蓉和比尔在一起，紧接着是另一个令人深受感动的欢迎场景，纳威教授紧紧地拥抱着他的妻子劳拉，一秒钟后曼迪也加入了他们。詹姆经过时，他们都向他挥手，赫敏是唯一一个紧紧拥抱他并响亮地吻了他脸颊的人。  
所有这些幸福的家庭都让詹姆更加紧张，当他看到哈利背靠在一根柱子上，脸上带着同样的悲伤和嫉妒看着其他人时，詹姆轻松了一点儿。也许卢修斯对哈利的看法是对的，也许他的父亲只是不知道如何正确地表达他的情绪，这不是说他不爱詹姆，他只是太害怕了。  
当詹姆走近时，他觉得他的心会从嘴巴里蹦出来。他在哈利面前停下来，低头说：“嗨。”他试着微笑，不过不是很自然。就像是他还在生气一样。他想抱抱他的父亲，告诉他很高兴见到他，他很爱他，但是他不能。  
“嗨。”哈利说，倾身拍拍詹姆的头，当詹姆退缩的时候，他立即让他的手落到了他的身边，他们都为刚才发生的事感到尴尬。“呃……你好吗？”哈利问。  
“好。”  
“旅途愉快吗？”  
“嗯。”非常愉快。卢修斯一路上都在吻他，詹姆在记忆中脸红了。  
“棒极了。”哈利虚弱地笑着说，手插进兜里又紧张地拿出来，“我来帮你推手推车。”  
“好的。”  
哈利单手推着詹姆的手推车，挥挥另一只手让詹姆跟上他。在去高级轿车的路上，哈利的目光被詹姆肩上的扫帚吸引了，它被安全地安置在一个漂亮的皮箱里——这是哈利去年给他的。他笑了。  
“那就是你之前和我提过的扫帚吗？”他问，很高兴他有一些话题可以聊，他只是希望詹姆不要再对他有那么重的防御心。  
他仍然不清楚和他的儿子谈论魁地奇是否安全，尤其是在詹姆厌弃他最后送的那件礼物之后。虽然詹姆在他上一封信中说他想给魁地奇一次机会，哈利还是不能确定。要是他改变主意了呢？  
“是的。”詹姆回答。让哈利松了口气的是，他儿子的声音听上去很正常。  
“我等不及要见她了。”哈利笑着说，“你在信中似乎很兴奋，我知道有个人设计了我不认识的扫帚时简直惊讶极了，找到一个能把Jetx设计成我梦想中那样子的人，实在是太困难了。”  
“你会爱上这把扫帚的，它肯定是你一直以来梦寐以求的。”詹姆斯回答。  
“是吗？”哈利的好奇心被挑引起来，他高兴地知道，詹姆似乎足够重视他，足以知道他心目中梦幻般的扫帚是什么样子的，“你之前说创造这把扫帚的人是谁？”  
一口气卡在詹姆的喉咙里：“我还没说。我告诉过你的，我朋友不想让我把扫帚的事告诉任何人，他父亲非常……羞涩。再说了，他是为了他儿子做这把扫帚的。”  
“你至少可以告诉我那孩子的名字。”  
“我不能，你会马上知道他父亲是谁的，我很抱歉，但我不能说是谁。”当他注意到哈利开始感到不安和怀疑时，詹姆快速地说，“至少……等你看到这把扫帚并亲自试过它之后。我的……朋友……他实际上希望你雇佣他的父亲作为你的首席设计师，但他觉得他父亲可能忍受不了可能的拒绝，所以这就是为什么我在他不知情的情况下先给你看。”  
哈利抬眉，但他同意了：“好吧。不过这有点偷偷摸摸的，你知道吗？我不确定我会喜欢。”  
“至少等你看到它。”詹姆坚定地说。  
哈利叹气，他们走到豪华轿车边，里昂像往常那样等着他们，在哈利和詹姆上车时，他接过詹姆的手推车和箱子，把它们都塞进后备箱里。  
当他们都坐下来，里昂发动车子，穿过伦敦的大街小巷时，哈利说：“就像我之前说过的那样……我等不及要见她了。我第一次……”哈利舔了舔唇，双手笨拙地摩挲着，“这是我第一次看到你以这样的方式谈论——或是说写——魁地奇或与魁地奇有关的东西。詹姆……你能看看我吗？”  
哈利的语调如此温柔，詹姆不可能拒绝他，一整天，哈利显得一点都不冷酷，这个事实让詹姆有点头晕目眩，不过他也很高兴。‘他很努力。’他想，期待地望着他的父亲，哈利差点忘了呼吸。  
“我觉得……我们需要谈谈很多事情。”哈利小心地开始话题，“魁地奇是其中之一，但是我们可以晚点再谈。现在有一些我必须要告诉你的事情，我……我真的……很抱歉我在你生日那天的行为。我失控了，我甚至打了你。”哈利转开目光，为他自己感到羞愧，“我真的很抱歉，我希望有一天你能原谅我。我知道我不能原谅自己，所以我没有权利要求你原谅我。但是……”  
詹姆沉重地叹气，双唇颤抖，他真的令人感到感同身受。他也移开了目光，但仍然坚持组织语言：“我还是很生气，但我原谅你。”  
哈利咬住了他的下唇，他想哭，他想转过身，尽可能紧地抱住他的儿子，但他只是微笑。  
“多比做了你最喜欢的巧克力派来欢迎你。”哈利说，他的心越来越轻，几乎要飘起来了。  
詹姆咧嘴笑了：“我很开心。”  
“他很想你，所有的家养小精灵都很想你。”哈利说。  
詹姆看向他的父亲，与此同时，哈利也看向他，两人的视线碰撞到一起。他们的弦都绷紧了。然后他们对对方微笑，感觉轻松多了，但仍不减紧张。就在那时，詹姆明白了，他父亲是真的不知道如何表达他对他的感情，他说家养小精灵们想念他，这是哈利表达他也想念詹姆的方式。很悲哀，但至少詹姆可以开始更好地理解哈利的态度了。  
他对哈利微笑，因为他也不想直接说他也想念哈利，于是他说：“我也想念他们。”  
剩下的旅途非常顺利，一个念头在他们的思绪中徘徊——他们之间还是有希望的。  
TBC  
A/N（原作者的话）：暴风雨前的平静。

下章预告（开玩笑的）：  
“你伤透了我的心！你这个白痴！”  
“詹姆，听着……”  
“最可悲的是，你可能是对的，整件事都是一场巨大的幻觉。”詹姆失望极了。  
“但即便如此……现在我已经开始了，我必须完成它。不管后果如何……我会坚持到底。所以原谅我卢修斯，我必须知道一切。我要找出所有有关我爸爸的事。”

译者碎碎念：所以哈总裁真的是总裁，不仅买得起高档轿车还雇得起私人司机。  
小卢别杞人忧天，我觉得你应该先担心一下会不会先情人变兄弟。


	5. Lessons in Love ch14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title：Lessons in Love  
> Author：blanchemalfoy（ff） blanchepottermalfoy（ao3）  
> Translator：燕过声  
> Relationship：Harry P./Draco M.  
> Ratings：R  
> Warning：Slash！（boyXboy relationship）  
> 原作链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2931154/1/  
> 原作者链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/u/304879/

“我真不敢相信你和詹姆做了这么不负责任的事情！现在！解决这个问题，卢修斯！我不在乎任何代价！波特不能看到我的扫帚！你听到我说的话了吗？”德拉科咆哮。  
他发疯了。卢修斯很少见到父亲失控，德拉科通常是冷静而克制的，他喜欢用讥讽作武器解决问题，而不是通过毫无用处的喊叫。他的情绪总是深藏心底，甚至在儿子面前也是如此。虽然他是个感情充沛的人，好吧，但大多数时候，没人能发现德拉科的真实感受。  
卢修斯之前的想法完全错了，他以为父亲不会因为他和詹姆交换扫帚而大发雷霆，他没想到父亲会担心。一提到他的计划，德拉科就气得发疯，他不可能允许波特把手放在他的扫帚上的，绝不可能。卢修斯知道原因，他甚至不需要问，德拉科担心哈利发现烙印在扫帚尾端的‘HP’，但即便如此，他还是尝试着说服德拉科让詹姆暂时性地拥有Foxy。为了詹姆斯和自己的恋情着想，他希望德拉科和哈利至少能与彼此相处。他们可一点都不想成为另一对罗密欧和朱丽叶，他们希望能在父亲们的祝福下相爱。  
“是不是有点过于夸大事实了？”卢修斯冒着风险问，“我的意思是，我知道你和波特之间的事从不是那么……”  
“卢修斯……”德拉科疲惫地叹了口气，“我很感激你和詹姆所做的一切……我也为你们俩担心。但有些事你绝不能忘记，波特和我永远不会成为朋友。有太多……事情……夹杂在我们中间。不好的事情。糟糕的事情。”  
卢修斯的好奇心越来越旺盛了。他想知道父亲和哈利之间的故事。  
“什么事？”他问。  
“总有一天我会告诉你的，但不是今天。不是在圣诞节的时候，看在梅林的份上！所以，为了我们的圣诞，写信给詹姆，告诉他不要把扫帚给波特看，立刻把它换回来。如果波特看到了它……梅林……我甚至不想去想这件事……”德拉科脸色苍白。  
“为什么？因为你担心他会看到写在上面的HP吗？”卢修斯大胆地问。  
德拉科的脸立刻变红了：“什么……你这小鬼！你在说什么？我……我不知道你在说什么！”德拉科完全不知所措，对儿子突如其来的问题感到吃惊。  
“你最初就是因为他才做这把扫帚的。我看过一些涂鸦，也读到了一些笔记……”卢修斯说。  
“梅林啊！”德拉科抿紧唇，卢修斯可以看出父亲在思索怎么回答他，一个不会透露太多信息的答案，德拉科大概已经准备好对他怒吼了，谴责他竟敢偷看自己的隐私。但与卢修斯想象的完全相反，德拉科唇角抿出冷笑，“不愧是马尔福家的人，嗯哼？”  
“不是那样的！我完全是碰巧看到的！”  
“扫帚的设计蓝图藏在阁楼一个上锁的箱子里！”德拉科怒气冲冲地指出，“我严格禁止你去阁楼！那里存放着一些危险品！”  
“嗯……”卢修斯脸红了，“有一次箱子没锁上，我也没想找扫帚的设计图，我只是凑巧发现了它……我很好奇！很明显的！那是我见过的最漂亮的扫帚……我怎么能不看一下？”卢修斯尝试着为自己辩解。  
“你应该被禁足！”  
“我已经十六岁了！”卢修斯惊怒地喊。  
“那又如何？你还表现得像个孩子！”  
“就因为我把你的扫帚给哈利波特看？他拥有世界上最好的魁地奇设备品牌！他是个专家！你可以用Foxy赚很多钱，就不需要卖掉我们的珠宝、家具和魔法用具了！”  
听到这些话时，德拉科的心一阵剧痛。这些年来，马尔福家确实损失了很多财富，他们不仅需要偿还欠政府的债，还要偿还其他债权人的债务。他以为卢修斯不知道这件事，不知道过去三年里，他一直靠出售他们的东西来支付账单。他痛苦地笑了笑，当然，卢修斯迟早会注意到的。  
“为了给学校捐款，你卖了什么？”卢修斯安静地问。  
德拉科再也无法支撑自己的身体了，他跌坐在椅子上。不过，他拒绝低头，他的尊严仍然完好无损。  
“与你无关。”他严肃地说。  
“当然与我有关！这也是我的遗产！”  
德拉科简直不敢相信卢修斯是多么无礼，不敢相信他竟然对卢修斯的行为感到惊讶。卢修斯从不怕说出自己的想法，四岁起他就开始挑战德拉科了。德拉科一直很欣赏他这种不惧权威的品质。而且在捍卫自己利益的时候，卢修斯简直聪明过头，虽然这也是德拉科最担忧的品质。  
“卢修斯！看在梅林的份上！你不明白吗？这和钱无关！我宁肯死也不愿意靠哈利波特赚钱！也许在另一个完美世界里，詹姆可以给他看我的扫帚，他会爱死它因为它该死地伟大，哪怕制造扫帚的人是伏地魔！他不会在乎！但这个世界不是这样的！波特和我是死敌，他就是不喜欢我！如果他发现詹姆骑着我制作的扫帚飞来飞去，他不会高兴的。实际上，如果他知道Foxy属于你，詹姆会有麻烦的。你在信里告诉我他和哈利的关系不好，当哈利发现Foxy的真相时，你觉得会发生什么？”  
卢修斯咬紧下唇，仍然没有发觉事情的严重性。他不知道德拉科和哈利之间到底发生过什么，他们在多大的程度上憎恨对方。他知道德拉科做了让他自己感到羞愧的事，但他也知道德拉科最终做了正确的事以弥补他的错误行为。为什么全世界都看不到呢？为什么哈利波特看不到呢？  
“如果你不想为我做这件事，就当是为詹姆。看在詹姆的份上，写信给他，或者打电话，我不在乎！但是告诫他，不要把扫帚给波特看。”  
“但是为什么？是不是因为他知道你以前爱过他？”卢修斯直截了当地问。  
德拉科差点心脏病发作。但他并没有尖叫、咒骂、发火或是把他的儿子在房间里关整整一个假期作为惩罚，他只是看着卢修斯，自问他到底做错了什么。  
愚蠢的问题，他很清楚答案，他只是不知道卢修斯是从哪里得知他爱上了波特的。德拉科不记得他说或写过只言片语，他没有记日记的习惯，唯一对他不利的证据就是阁楼上那些该死的便条，它们并没有那么不体面，不是吗？  
德拉科板起脸，谁会愚蠢到设计扫帚的时候，把波特的姓名缩写刻在上面？他当时一定完全疯了。  
‘我在恋爱。’他尝到嘴里苦涩的味道，‘这被归类为盲目，对吧？爱是盲目的。’  
“那时你爱他吗？”卢修斯坚持，“或者，你还在爱他吗？”  
德拉科咬紧下唇，感谢西弗勒斯多年的培养，他维持住了冷淡的姿态。是西弗勒斯教会他如何封闭自己的思想和情绪，无论形势多么危急，都要保持头脑冷静。他没有告诉德拉科，当事情涉及哈利波特，哪怕伟大如西弗勒斯斯内普，哪怕从他所有训练中坚持下来，也无法保持冷静自持。哈利波特可以逼任何人发疯。  
“卢修斯……”德拉科选择小心地开启这个话题，不太清楚该说什么。他想对他的儿子说闭嘴，如果他知道什么才是对他们更好的。但他了解卢修斯，如果他这么说了，只能是火上浇油。除非德拉科告诉他真相，否则他儿子永远不会停止好奇心。  
所以一个小小的谎言是必要的。  
“就这么说吧，我确实想和那个混蛋和平相处，但不起作用。这把扫帚是我的……悔意。但在完成扫帚之前，我们就结束休战了，实际上，我不认为我们之间有过任何和平的时刻……”德拉科沉思着说，“总之，一切都过去了。他很恨我，如果你想毁了詹姆的一切，那就继续你的绝妙计划吧。我为什么要在乎呢？”  
德拉科可以看出卢修斯忧心忡忡。他同情他的儿子，比以往任何时候都更爱他，卢修斯为了他自己和詹姆，努力想要拉近他和哈利之间的距离，他很赞赏这点。不幸的是，父母不仅有责任在孩子们做出伟大的事情时表扬他们，也有责任在事情完全陷入灾难之前警告他们。  
“那么……”德拉科等待卢修斯的回答。  
卢修斯交叉双臂：“我会打电话给他。”他生着闷气，“但前提是你多告诉我一些有关哈利波特的事。”  
德拉科疲惫地叹气：“读书，有成千上万本关于他的书。甚至有篇长达两百页的该死的诗专门吹捧他的勇敢！”  
“我想要你来告诉我他的事，而不是什么书……你了解他，我需要了解我能了解的一切，你看不出来吗？我必须做好准备，总有一天我要面对他，他不会接受我和詹姆的恋情的，我知道的，你也知道。无论詹姆有没有给他看你的扫帚，哈利波特最终都会发现我和詹姆之间的真相的。我需要更多地了解他，我不会放弃詹姆的。”  
德拉科笑了。他把儿子拉得更近些，拥抱了他。有时候，他希望自己和卢修斯一样勇敢。他儿子和他很不一样，他不害怕自己的感情，他不害怕为此而战。如果他能坚持自己的决心和力量完好无损，德拉科的过去不会有机会与他的爱情作对。他希望能保护卢修斯免受真相的伤害。  
“圣诞节后我会和你聊聊波特的，好吗？但是卢修斯，当你和詹姆需要面对哈利波特的时候，让我来对付他。”  
“你不怕他吗？”  
德拉科抬眉，儿子认为自己是个懦夫，他感到恼火：“我不怕他，我只是想尽量避免不愉快的事情……”  
“有什么帮助吗？如果你见到他，事情会变好吗？会一劳永逸地解决吗？”  
再一次地，卢修斯让他感到不安，这样看来，德拉科确实像个懦夫。  
“我不知道事情会不会变好……哈利和我之间的事情很复杂。不，你不能问我这些事情是什么。”德拉科在卢修斯张嘴前打断了他的话，卢修斯做了个鬼脸，“但我最终会告诉你的，同时，和詹姆谈谈。避免灾难，好吗？”  
卢修斯叹了口气：“好的。”  
“好孩子。现在，让我们坐我的新宝马兜兜风。”德拉科笑着说。  
卢修斯皱眉：“我们还负担得起宝马？”  
“用一点圣诞礼物纵容自己并不为过，对吗？这可是圣诞节。再说了，Luc，即使我们有一点财政困难，不意味着我们也要看上去很穷。如果我们要走下坡路，那就让我们有尊严地走下坡路。我在家里某张挂毯上读到的……”德拉科戏谑地说，“来吧，让我们找点乐子。我们还有很多钱足够挥霍，你不用担心。”  
卢修斯点点头，跟着他的父亲去车库，享受他们的新宝马。  
让我们稍稍推迟一下哈利和德拉科之间那些关于激情和仇恨的故事。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Wow！”哈利在他第十次骑着Foxy飞之后惊喜地感叹。  
詹姆笑着，很高兴。哈利已经入迷了，他的眼睛闪闪发光，双颊发红，看上去异乎寻常的兴奋。  
‘不可思议’，‘太卓越了’，‘完全了不起’和‘梦想成真了’只是部分他用来赞美Foxy的词汇，詹姆想知道，如果他发现是谁制造的扫帚，他还会不会保留这些溢美之词。无论如何，圣诞节后他才会告诉哈利真相，他不想冒破坏圣诞聚会的风险，特别是在他和哈利终于能一起享受时光的时候。  
“这太不可思议了！”哈利叫道，他很久没有这种还活着的感觉了——自他第一次骑上扫帚，在天空飞翔以来，“我真的很惊讶！它简直是为我量身定做的！我一直梦想着能有这样一把扫帚，她这么迅捷！你确定这家伙是为他儿子做的？这不是一把普通的扫帚，詹姆，这是顶尖的！这是给专家骑的扫帚，不仅仅是给学生的。”  
“嗯……他的儿子……技巧纯熟。”詹姆小心地说，担心这会让哈利联想到卢修斯，任何其他人都会联想到卢修斯，哈利没有。卢修斯是唯一一个可以骑着这把扫帚飞行的人。假如哈利曾经见过卢修斯飞行，他想都不用想就会明白一切。幸运的是，或者说不幸的是，哈利从未见过卢修斯玩魁地奇，他只知道这个男孩的名字。哈利不相信卢修斯有那么优秀，他就没有把Foxy和他联系起来。  
“我还是这么想……”哈利说，爱抚着扫帚，就像它是一只乖巧的小宠物，“霍格沃茨里只有你有足够技巧驯服它，你是唯一一个有天赋的人。”  
‘事实上，是卢修斯。’詹姆默默地补充，哈利怎么可能还没想到呢？他有那么盲目吗？或者说，他只是太恨马尔福一家，宁愿忽视卢修斯的天赋为？  
‘在飞行方面，德拉科可能不像他儿子那样富有才华。卢修斯就像爸爸一样出色，如果父亲看到卢修斯飞行，哪怕只有一次，他都会大吃一惊的。’  
“至少能让我拿给罗恩看看？”哈利充满希望地问。  
“不，你答应保守秘密的，记得吗？”  
哈利点点头，看上去似乎有点不太高兴：“我不明白……这家伙显然是我见过的最有才华的设计师，我很难相信他不知道自己有多出色，他一定知道的！毕竟这是他创造的，而且它的设计很独特。”  
“有些人不在乎名声……有些人认为他们没有任何真正的天赋，即使他们有。他们看不出自己有多了不起……”  
哈利专注地看着他的儿子，他想知道他的儿子是不是在说自己，他对詹姆抱有同样的想法。他的儿子非常有天赋，但他不相信自己。哈利经常为此责怪自己，特别是在詹姆生日之后，赫敏经常喋喋不休地说他是个差劲的父亲，这让他终于看清了自己。  
“詹姆……当我逼你做某件事的时候，那是因为我不想看到你的才华被浪费。你在魁地奇方面有极大的天赋，我会很高兴如果你能，只要你……相信自己。”  
“为什么要现在说这个？”詹姆打断了他的话，“我不是在说我自己。”  
“不是吗？”哈利问。  
“我知道我很擅长魁地奇，但是我没有你那么出色……”  
“你比我更优秀。”哈利坚持。  
詹姆摇着头：“我不是，你这么说只是因为你是我父亲，你必须告诉我我是全世界最有才华、最漂亮、最聪明的人，父母都会这么做。但这并不意味着这是真的。”  
“我这么说并不是因为我是你的父亲！我真的相信你的潜力！你可以用你的技巧给每一个人留下心理阴影。”  
“但我不想这么做。我不像以前那么讨厌魁地奇了，这不代表我愿意成为一个著名的魁地奇球星，这不是我想要的。我想了很多，我一直以为我讨厌魁地奇是因为你逼我去玩，还让我为你公司打那些蠢兮兮的广告。不是的，我是真的不喜欢魁地奇，我不是那种类型的人。”詹姆承认。  
哈利看着他：“你从没告诉过我，我不知道你不喜欢出现在我的广告里……”  
“谁会不愿意呢？爸爸。但我不喜欢被暴露在聚光灯下！我很害羞而且我讨厌成为焦点。你一直强迫我去做我不想做的事情！这真的让我很难过！你从来没有问过我，我是不是想去做这些事情。你只是假设……”  
“你为什么不告诉我呢？我没有强迫你去做任何事情，詹姆。你说得好像我是个怪物。”哈利心想，他是的，但公开承认这点很难，“我看到了你的才能，我不希望它被浪费，如果你曾经告诉我……”  
“如果我告诉你我的真实感受，你会对我失望的。”詹姆低下头说。  
“我不会的！”哈利立即否认。  
“你会的！我很害怕……我害怕你会……讨厌我。你几乎不跟我说话，爸爸。你几乎没有时间和我在一起。每次你都只谈论魁地奇和你那愚蠢的工作！不是关于我的，全部是关于你自己的。让我难受的是，我对你一无所知！你也对我一无所知。你根本不想知道！你只看到了你想要的，你沉浸在自己的世界里，一点都不关心我身上发生了什么。”  
詹姆的眼睛里迅速蓄满泪水，他没有想到他们的谈话这么快就滑向了这个方向。但既然到这儿了，他需要一次性挖掉所有毒囊。  
“关于我，有很多事你不知道。”詹姆轻声说，“你知道我在草药学、天文学和古代魔文课上是最好的学生吗？”  
“我当然知道。”哈利充满情绪化地说，“每次我见到纳威，他都不停地谈论你。他认为你很棒，安吉尔和奈尔斯教授也经常称赞你。我知道你很优秀，我知道你是个多么出色的学生，只是……”  
“胡说八道！你为我感到羞愧，因为我更像个学院派，而不是你想让我成为的运动员。你总是看着我，好像你很失望。你让我觉得自己是个非常失败的人……”詹姆泄气了。  
哈利则完全震惊了。他不知道詹姆有这种感觉，难怪他儿子如此恨他。他深吸了一口气，慢慢走向他的红发男孩，心沉沉地坠在胸膛里。当他温柔小心地摸着儿子的头发时，他的手都在颤抖，好像害怕詹姆会退缩逃跑似的。  
不过，男孩什么也没有做。他只是睁着绿色的大眼睛，回望着他的父亲，祈求理解和爱。哈利的自我厌恶再度涨高了，要是死的是他而不是金妮就好了……作为魁地奇球员和商人，哈利是最好的。作为父亲，他是个烂摊子。金妮在抚养詹姆方面会做得更好，她决不会让詹姆觉得自己是不被爱，也不被欢迎来到这个世界上的，就像过去的哈利一样。  
哈利注意到詹姆的眼泪落下来了，他伸手擦去了泪珠。  
“别哭……看到你哭我真伤心……”哈利低声说，“我从来没有想过要伤害你，你要知道。”  
“你也在哭。”詹姆说，他的手触到哈利的脸。  
直到那时，哈利才注意到自己也在落泪。他紧握着詹姆的手，深情地拥抱着他，再也不想放手。  
“我不认为你是个失败者。”哈利极富感情地轻声低语，“你是我生命中唯一的美好。你是完美的，我爱你。如果我让你有了不同的想法，我很抱歉，我是个混蛋，我真的很抱歉。”哈利温柔地吻了一下詹姆的脸颊，“我真的搞砸了，但这和你没有关系。”  
“你从来不告诉我在战争中是什么感觉……你从来不提妈妈……”  
哈利咬紧下唇，他仍然不想谈论这些事，但当他儿子看起来如此悲伤的时候，他不能否认任何事。  
“那是因为……谈论你的母亲真的很痛苦……至于战争……更可怕。你知道战争是什么样子的，很多人因为愚蠢的原因丢了性命。因为伏地魔，我失去了太多珍贵的人。我失去了我的父母，我的教父，我曾有过的最伟大的导师，好几位好朋友，我的妻子……我想……我只是想通过埋葬这些事来保护你。我们现在生活平静，我不想让我的过去给你蒙上阴影，我想让你过正常的生活。但最后，我做得很糟糕。”哈利悲伤地说，“到目前为止，我所做的一切都是为了保护你，都是出于对你未来的关心和爱。我太爱你了，不知道如何恰当地表达我的感情，我为此感到歉疚。你不知道我有多害怕失去你。你就是我的世界。所以，请不要说你让我失望了，你是我的骄傲和快乐。我为你所做的每一件小事感到自豪，我为你是谁而感到自豪。”  
詹姆紧紧抱住哈利。黑色头发的男人闭上眼睛，拥抱着詹姆，很久，很久。  
“你还恨我吗？”哈利问。  
“不。”詹姆轻声回答，“我这么说是只是因为你伤害了我，我并不恨你。”  
哈利宽慰地笑了笑，听到詹姆的话，他的心没那么痛了，他觉得他们之间的事情开始走上正轨。  
“我想知道更多关于妈妈的事情，我也想知道关于战争的事情。”詹姆说，全神贯注地看着哈利，“这也是认识你的一种方式。我真的很想了解你，爸爸。”  
哈利吻了一下詹姆斯的额头，抚摸着他的头发：“好吧。我只是需要一些时间来调整一下，这对我来说并不容易。”  
他们的谈话被多比的突然出现打断了，这个小生物手里拿着振动的电话，像疯了似的跑过来。多比低垂着大耳朵把电话递给詹姆斯，气喘吁吁。多比非常害怕麻瓜技术，他讨厌接电话。  
“电话响了有一段时间了，小主人，但是我不知道该怎么办！”多比尖叫道，“很抱歉打断你们，但是它不停地在桌子上移动！它吓到其他小精灵了……”多比充满歉意地看向哈利，就像他知道他刚刚打断了什么大事似的。哈利了解多比，他几乎可以肯定他一直在留意他们。  
这款小型手机在几秒后停止了振动，这让詹姆有足够的时间查看来电者的身份，是LM。他咬住下唇，然后看向哈利，说：“对不起，但我得先接这个电话。是……是麦克斯。我们得……讨论……一些事情……一些私人的事情……有关他约会的一个女孩和……”  
哈利笑了：“没关系，我们可以晚点再谈。”  
詹姆其实不想这么突然地结束他们之间的谈话，尤其是当他们终于开始解决问题的时候。但除非他接了电话，不然卢修斯是不会放弃的。再说，詹姆也很思念他的男友，他很想告诉他刚刚和哈利度过的那段时光。他的父亲看起来和以前那个冷酷的商人很不一样。哈利变得和蔼而开明，也许告诉他——他刚才试过的扫帚来自于德拉科——是安全的，也许詹姆可以告诉他他已经和卢修斯约会一段时间了。  
詹姆最后一次拥抱了哈利，然后去他的房间打电话给卢修斯，金发男孩立刻接了电话。  
“你在哪里？你为什么不接我的电话？你为什么现在才给我打电话？我给你打电话已经有一段时间了！”卢修斯在电话那一头叫了起来。  
“抱歉啦，我当时和我爸爸在一起。”詹姆笑着说，他似乎无法停止傻傻地咧着嘴笑，他太高兴了，不在乎。  
“哦……一切都还好吗？”卢修斯听起来有点担心。  
“是的！一切都很好！”詹姆斯说，躺在床上高兴地呼了口气，“他说他从没对我感到失望，他说他爱我！”  
詹姆看上去就像是刚找到藏宝图的孩子，卢修斯微笑。  
“他当然爱你，小傻瓜。我告诉过你。”卢修斯指出。  
“你是对的，卢修斯！他只是害怕。他还没来得及告诉我别的事，但我知道他会的。他变得不一样了，更温暖，也更温柔了。他甚至整天和我在一起！我们一起去飞行了，很有趣。他没有给我压力或其他什么的。有史以来第一次，我们在一起玩得很开心！”詹姆兴奋地喊道。  
卢修斯希望他能在詹姆身边，亲眼看看那张可爱的容光焕发的脸，他有点嫉妒哈利。他知道这傻透了，他只是情不自禁。很多次，卢修斯成功地让詹姆斯笑了出来，但他从来没能让詹姆斯听起来那么兴奋和喜悦。  
但卢修斯不得不打断詹姆的演讲。  
“我为你高兴。”卢修斯说，“那是不是意味着你爸爸骑Foxy飞行了？”  
“是的！他爱死她了，他说她是完美无缺的！卢修斯！你真该看看他！他的眼睛闪闪发光！Foxy对他来说是完美的！这一切都要感谢你的爸爸！我觉得告诉爸爸Foxy是你的扫帚不是什么问题。”  
卢修斯叹了口气。他真的为詹姆感到高兴，也为自己要把男友拉回到现实中感到难过。  
“詹姆……你不能告诉你父亲Foxy是我的，你不能告诉他这是我父亲制造的。”  
“为什么不呢？你没听到我刚才说的话吗？爸爸更开明了，而且……”  
“你太天真了。仅仅因为他第一次对你好，并不意味着一旦他发现了我们之间的关系和那把扫帚的真实归属，他就会继续对你好。”卢修斯直截了当地说。  
詹姆感到他的心上出现了裂纹：“你为什么这么残忍？我刚告诉过你……”  
“我很抱歉，詹姆，让我提醒你一下，不久前你还在抱怨波特是个多么差劲的父亲！”  
“他承认他很差劲！”詹姆不安地反击。  
“这很好！但这并不代表他就会接受你和我在一起！”卢修斯回答。  
“是你一直说我应该给我父亲一个机会，现在你却这么悲观！”  
“我没有！我只是认清了一点现实！你和你爸爸正在修复关系，但罗马不是一天建成的，对吗？我们都需要时间。你们两个只是在重新认识对方，这不意味着他将接受你告诉他的一切！我和我父亲谈过了然后……”  
“你跟你父亲谈过了！谈了什么？”  
“好吧，他发现了我们的计划，然后……”  
“他发现了？”詹姆斯几乎歇斯底里，“你为什么要告诉他？”  
“我不得不告诉他！而且，他几乎是独自发现这一切的！”卢修斯回答说，他也失去了耐心，“你能听我说吗？我爸爸不认为告诉你父亲他制造了Foxy是个好主意，他对我们要做的事表达了赞赏，但他认为你父亲会因为你给他看Foxy而生你的气。所以……既然你已经给他看了……不要提到我父亲。”  
“也许爸爸不会那么介意的……我是说，他们曾经是敌人，但你爸爸为凤凰社工作过！”  
“我真的很抱歉，詹姆斯。我很抱歉破坏了你的想法……但我爸爸听起来非常严肃。他认为你最好不要提他的名字，后果会很严重。他不想让你受责备。我也不想让你受责备。”  
自他们约会以来，詹姆斯第一次对卢修斯生气，以至于他开始对他产生恨意。他很愤怒，因为他知道他的男朋友是有道理的，对于哈利的反应，他可能才是正确的那个。但詹姆斯希望他对父亲的幻想可以维持得更久，至少在圣诞节结束之前。不幸的是，卢修斯以最丑恶的方式打碎了他的希望。他又想哭了。  
“Jimmy……你还在听吗？跟我说话，拜托了。”卢修斯轻声说，他后悔了。  
“我……我现在不知道该对爸爸说什么了。他看到扫帚了。他很想知道是谁制作了它。你真是个混蛋！你为什么现在要对我说这个？”  
卢修斯沉重地叹了口气：“因为我不得不这么做，我不想让你受到伤害。”  
“你已经伤透了我的心，你这个白痴！”  
“詹姆，听着……”  
“最可悲的是，你可能是对的，整件事都是一场巨大的幻觉。”詹姆失落极了。  
“但即便如此……我已经开始了，我不能半途而废。不管后果如何……我会坚持到底。所以原谅我卢修斯，我必须知道一切。我要找出所有有关我爸爸的事。”  
卢修斯双肩发颤，接着他叹了口气，被詹姆说服了：“我明白。只是……记得你有我的门钥匙。还有我爱你，非常爱你，我真的很想你。”  
詹姆叹了口气：“我也爱你，这就是为什么我必须坚持下去，我不能半途而废。是你教会了我如何为信仰和自我而战。”  
“我知道……不过有时候我真的有不好的预感。自从我和爸爸谈过之后……他听起来非常担忧。詹姆，你父亲和他之间的仇恨超出了我们的想象。一些事，一些非常糟糕的事，曾经在他们之间爆发。恐怕你父亲不会理解我们的。但如果你一定要继续，我想让你知道我会永远在你的身后，支持你，陪伴你。到我身边吧，你不必独自面对这一切。”  
詹姆斯深吸口气。他也有不好的预感，但他的灵魂促使他不断向前。  
“我会等到圣诞节之后再告诉他的。如果他反对，我就用门钥匙去你那里。但是……有一部分的我仍然想要相信他会理解。我知道他会感到担心……但也许过一段时间他会接受的。”  
“可能吧，詹姆。可能吧……祝你好运。”  
“谢谢。你也是。”  
他们同时微笑着，笑容里满是悲哀。  
“我爱你。”卢修斯说。  
“我也爱你。”詹姆回答。  
TBC  
作者的话：从现在起剧情会慢慢滑入谷底！难道以前不是吗？

XD 更邪恶的下章预告（开玩笑的）：  
“住嘴！你太残忍了！”  
“我只是在说实话！”  
“不！你为什么要折磨我？你不可能爱卢修斯·马尔福！”  
“但我爱他！”

译者碎碎念：  
小卢的深情表白：But if you must go on, then I want you to know that I'm here for you. Come to me. You don't have to face everything alone.

I'm here for you！！！我觉得这个真的只能意会啊！  
我想让你知道我为你而存在，到我身边，你不必独自面对这残酷世界的狂风暴雨。  
（这不就等于，“我愿意为你分类所有的垃圾！”吗！）

德拉科没有破产！没有破产！他卖掉那些东西是有原因的！矜贵小少爷不可以穷TAT  
小卢真该去狮院不是吗？  
以及哈利和小詹，强烈倒霉孩子既视感，送错礼物+孩子觉得父亲不了解自己+父亲自私而且脾气躁得不能看。哈粉先来洗一波地（……），哈利也是第一次做父亲，而且由于过于drama的过去，他封闭了自己。好吧我确实不太喜欢前面的哈利的性格，就像我不喜欢倒霉孩子里的一部分哈（终于说出来了），不过他很快就会回到那个熟悉的哈利了。  
然后后面的剧情，大约是我一看到HD激烈地碰撞就会姨母笑，个人其实觉得后面几章……很辣。总之，过往会抽丝剥茧出现哒！


	6. Lessons in Love ch15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title：Lessons in Love  
> Author：blanchemalfoy（ff） blanchepottermalfoy（ao3）  
> Translator：燕过声  
> Relationship：Harry P./Draco M.  
> Ratings：R  
> Warning：Slash！（boyXboy relationship）  
> 原作链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2931154/1/  
> 原作者链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/u/304879/

韦斯莱家的圣诞晚宴永远是热闹而温暖的。房子周围散布着许多圣诞装饰品，厨房和客厅里漂浮着五颜六色的圣诞蜡烛，壁炉边摆着一棵高大的松树，上面挂着闪闪发亮的小星星，红色、绿色和黄色的唱着歌的小灯泡，树枝上还悬挂着一根长长的爆米花和有魔法的姜饼小人。这栋房子像是拥有自己的生命——陋居一向如此。  
詹姆爱这个地方，他喜欢在外祖父母的屋子里消磨时光，莫莉会一边给他塞各种各样的食物，一边给他讲母亲童年的故事，而且他现在还是为外祖父亚瑟的麻瓜爱好感到新奇。  
围观弗雷德和乔治用惯常的恶作剧戏弄他们可怜的母亲也很有趣。芙蓉的女儿们，吉尔安娜和丹妮尔，从不厌倦于使出自己的魅力哄叔叔们给她们带想要的东西。凡妮莎和薇薇安很讨厌这个，她们会花上一整天的时间，只为了想方设法给吉尔安娜和丹妮尔下绊子。赫敏和罗恩也很有趣，每当罗恩想去桌上偷一些巧克力饼干的时候，赫敏都会敲罗恩的手背，提醒他注意饮食均衡。  
詹姆特别喜欢他的查理叔叔，他能讲和龙有关的，最有趣的故事。现在詹姆觉得与查理更亲近了，他知道了不少和龙相关的知识，因为卢修斯，他狂热地爱好魔法生物，尤其是龙。  
詹姆一直有这样的感觉：哈利是这个家庭中唯一奇怪的人。哈利好像不属于这个家，好像他是个古怪的局外人。不过，几杯葡萄酒和黄油啤酒下肚后，哈利似乎又变成了另外一个人，他听亚瑟的笑话大笑，让莫莉像拥抱儿子一样拥抱他，和罗恩赫敏一样兴奋地回忆他的校园生活。  
只有在为金妮祈祷的几分钟里，或是双胞胎之一提到珀西·韦斯莱的时候——他们还是没办法原谅兄长在战争前期背弃了父母，这栋房子才会变得沉默且压抑。不过很快，大家的心情又恢复了原状——这里有大量的交谈、欢笑、喝酒、跳舞和唱歌。  
交换礼物是整个夜晚最有意思的环节。弗雷德和乔治总是想方设法给每个人带来意想不到和滑稽有趣的东西，这让凡妮莎和薇薇安都非常开心。  
午夜过后，大人们围坐在炉火边，谈论政治，也回忆着过去美好的，有时候也是可怕的日子。小帕特里克和丹妮尔还在玩玩具的年纪，凡妮莎、薇薇安，伊莉莎和吉尔安娜凑在楼上的一个房间里谈论男孩们和学校，麦克斯、詹姆和皮埃尔在几分钟后加入了她们，大家聊得热火朝天。  
凌晨两点左右，皮埃尔在罗恩的旧床底下找到了一本大大的皮革相片簿，里面有许多哈利、赫敏和罗恩青少年时的照片，当詹姆看到的时候，他的喉咙都被呼吸卡住了。但真正打动他的是母亲和哈利的照片，每一张照片里他们都异常光彩照人，而且看上去非常恩爱，詹姆几乎认不出那个抚养他长大的冷漠严肃的父亲。另一张照片里，金妮抱着詹姆，吻着他的脸颊，哈利注视着他们，眼中满是深情。凡妮莎和薇薇安看到小婴儿詹姆，高兴地尖叫起来，而且在詹姆把照片从相册上抽出来放进口袋时，一齐提出了抗议。  
每翻一页，詹姆就变得越来越惊喜着迷，他轻轻抚摸着金妮独自站着对着镜头微笑的照片，他的妈妈漂亮极了，却在那么年轻的时候就离开了世界。失去的感觉如此强烈，詹姆甚至没发现眼泪从他的眼角滚出。  
大多数时间里，他假装母亲不在身边不会对他的生活产生影响，但真相恰恰相反，他走上了一条完全不同的岔路。也许，假如她看着他长大的话，他不会那么孤单。看到赫敏紧紧地拥抱并亲吻麦克斯实在是太痛苦了，虽然赫敏也会拥抱、亲吻他，但那不一样，她不是他的母亲。  
他多么希望他的母亲还和他在一起。在过去詹姆花了太多时间抱怨哈利的行为，他想更多地了解有关金妮的事，他知道她勇敢而善良，有时候也会调皮捣蛋。但他还想知道每一个小细节，关于那个给予他生命的女人，她过早地被死神从他身边带走了。  
“你还好吗？”皮埃尔低声问他，他总是比其他人更善解人意。  
詹姆瞪着他的表弟，就像他刚发现他在那里一样。隐约注意到他的分心，麦克斯便把所有人带出房间，以便给詹姆留下隐私空间。在关上身后的门之前，他还朝詹姆眨了眨眼，红发男孩心有灵犀地朝他微笑，把注意力重新集中在相簿上。  
伊莉莎走进房间时，他正在欣赏阳光流淌跳跃在金妮长发上时昳丽的模样，这张照片是在他家后院拍的。她坐在床上，紧挨着他，詹姆心烦意乱地瞥了她一眼，他有点心不在焉，没注意女孩眼里闪着诡异的光。  
“金妮姑妈很漂亮。”伊莉莎说，她离詹姆非常近。  
“是的。”詹姆说，唇角挂着一枚悲伤的微笑。  
“你长得像她。”她指出。  
“我不知道。我想……虽然有人说我看起来更像爸爸。”  
“我可不这么认为，你只是有哈利姑父的眼睛。嘴唇、鼻子、头发……它们都很像金妮姑妈。好吧，你的头发确实和你父亲的一样乱。”  
詹姆笑了：“是啊，这头发是一个诅咒。”  
伊莉莎温柔地轻抚过詹姆的头发，紧贴着他的耳朵说：“我认为你的头发很漂亮。”  
詹姆转过身来，面对着她，她的唇擦过了他的唇瓣。这个吻太尴尬了，红发男孩惊得立即从床上跳下来，相簿滑落到地板上。他被女孩的冒失大胆吓坏了，伊莉莎期待地望着他，詹姆焦虑地抿紧唇。  
“听着，伊莉莎，我……我们不应该这样做。我们是表亲。”他试图找个理由。  
“那又如何？没人在乎！你知道的，巫师不像麻瓜，表兄妹通婚是很正常的。”  
“尽管如此……这是……我的意思是……我不能。”他喃喃地说。  
“你知道我爱你，不是吗？我愿意为你做任何事。”她热情洋溢地表白，詹姆感到窘迫极了。  
他知道这姑娘有多执着，只有一个办法可以阻止她，他得声明他无法回应她的感情，因为他已经爱上了另一个人。  
“伊莉莎……我……我已经有了喜欢的人。”他说。  
“胡说八道。你不喜欢他，你知道的，男孩子们在一起是不正常的。”  
她的话几乎冻住了他的心，詹姆深吸口气。  
“什么？”  
“你和卢修斯·马尔福，我知道你一直在和他约会，我见过一次……”当她回忆起这段插曲时，听起来非常不高兴。詹姆的脸色变得惨白，“有一次你在湖里游泳……他吻了你……看到那个我的心都碎了，但我说服自己什么都不做，因为你们是不可能在一起的，你最终会发现的。我和我的朋友们谈过这件事……”  
“他们知道了？”詹姆问，绝望地想从惊恐中挣脱出来。  
“不，我没有告诉他们你的秘密！我绝不会那样做！虽然有些人不在乎同性关系，但好多人不是那样想的。他们会取笑你的，我绝不允许这样的事发生！”伊莉莎喊道，“不，我只是问我的朋友们，对男孩来说……和男孩在一起是不是很常见。他们告诉我说，在男孩十几岁的时候这是正常的……他们喜欢体验新鲜事物，至少我朋友是这么说的。但最终男孩们会停止做傻事，找一个女朋友，所以我不是很担心，我一直在等……”  
詹姆目瞪口呆，不知所措，在这种情况下他还能说什么呢？  
“伊莉莎……即使有这样的例子……即使……我只是……在和卢修斯……尝试……我不可能和你在一起，我不爱你。”  
她的双唇开始发颤，眼里闪着将落未落的泪水：“我……没关系。我一个人的爱对我们两个人已经足够了。”  
詹姆摇头，他觉得这件事到处透露着荒谬：“对不起，伊莉莎，我喜欢你，但我不爱你。我把你当作是我的小妹妹。”  
“没关系，你需要一个女朋友，对吧？或者至少，你需要一个女朋友来终止你是gay的谣言，你不会想让你爸爸发现的。”  
所以真的有谣言。詹姆叹了口气，当然有，薇薇安和凡妮莎还要用那些可笑的照片点燃女孩们的想象力。突如其来的恐惧在他体内盘旋升起，他试图让自己振作起来。  
“我不需要女朋友。”他说。  
“你当然需要！我们必须证明他们是错的。”她说，站起来朝他走去，“你不是gay。”  
“我是。”他无力地承认。  
她睁大了双眼：“不，你不是！你在撒谎。你只是在迷茫。这没关系。你还没交过女朋友，一旦你……”  
“我没有撒谎，我也不迷茫！听着……你太小了，你不是真心爱我，你只是觉得你爱我。因为很久之前，全家人都对你讲一个愚蠢的、我是个王子的故事，你一直想着那个形象……我不完美，伊莉莎，我也不是你的王子。但你会找到一个爱你的人的……”  
“别说了！你真残忍！”  
“我只是在说实话！”  
“不！你为什么要这么对我？你不可能爱卢修斯·马尔福！”  
“但我爱他！”  
就是这样。他的悲剧开幕了。这些话一从他嘴里冒出来，就引起了一系列剧烈的连锁反应。伊莉莎失望透顶，她再也控制不住自己的脾气了，就像个刚被最喜爱的玩具拒绝了的宠坏的孩子，她重重打了詹姆一巴掌，大哭起来。  
“你不能！”她尖叫着，“他不仅是个男孩，他还是个马尔福！每个人都知道你父亲恨马尔福家！他永远不会允许你和他在一起的！如果你不离开卢修斯和我在一起，我就把一切都告诉你父亲！”  
詹姆万分惊骇地看着她：“你疯了！你不知道你在说什么！你以为威胁我会让我爱你吗？你不会的！别做傻事！”  
“如果你不照我说的那样做，我现在就去楼下告诉每个人你肮脏的小秘密！”她坚持，被仇恨蒙蔽了理智。  
詹姆不相信她，她没有勇气做那种事的。他注视着她，想知道那个甜美的小姑娘去了哪里。她满脸通红，头发蓬乱，詹姆灵光乍现。  
“你喝醉了！”他说。  
“我没醉！”  
她醉糊涂了，因此也不知道自己到底在做什么，伊莉莎被她的情绪控制了。如果她头脑清醒，她永远不会做出这种事的。詹姆怜悯地看着她，但这只让情况变得更糟。伊莉莎不想要这种帮助，她唯一想要的是他的爱情，已经属于别人的爱情。  
在詹姆可以阻止她之前，伊莉莎猛地冲下了楼，出人意料地冲进客厅。她哭得歇斯底里的，赫敏和罗恩差点心脏病发作。几秒种后，詹姆跟着她出现在客厅里，他的眼睛迅速地在人群中搜寻麦克斯，他最好的朋友立即明白发生了什么事——尽管他不知道严重程度，其他人仍然一头雾水。  
“怎么了？这是怎么了？”赫敏问，试图使伊莉莎冷静下来，“怎么了，小甜心？”  
“詹姆？发生了什么？”罗恩问。  
詹姆无法开口，他开始感到天旋地转，喘不过气来。  
“詹姆不喜欢我。”他听到伊莉莎的声音从遥远的地方传来，“他喜欢卢修斯·马尔福！他们在约会！我看到他们接吻了！他为什么喜欢他？妈咪？为什么他不喜欢我？”  
赫敏伸手按在胸前。石破天惊。  
“闭嘴！伊莉莎！别傻了！”麦克斯惊叫起来，想让他妹妹停下，“你不知道你在说什么！”  
詹姆能感觉到他的双腿失去了力量，他后仰靠在墙上，寻求支撑，他同时听到许多声音，他再也听不到任何一个声音了。  
他的眼睛对上一双冰冷的绿色眼睛。世界崩溃了。  
“她在说什么？”哈利带着一种恐怖的表情站在他面前问。  
“回答我，这是真的吗？”  
“当然不是！”麦克斯快速回答，他的朋友还是无法张口。  
“我不是在跟你说话。我是在跟詹姆说话。詹姆。回答我。 **现在** ！”哈利咆哮，“告诉我这是个见鬼的笑话！”  
“哈利，放松点。这肯定不是真的。伊莉莎喝醉了……她显然醉得一塌糊涂，不知道自己在说胡话，我敢打赌这是薇薇安和凡妮莎干的！”赫敏非常不安地说。  
薇薇安和凡妮莎立即否认了，虽然她们也很内疚。  
“等一下！你为什么要把这事归咎于我们的女孩？”乔治抱怨。  
“还有谁会在我们背后喝酒，还鼓励小孩子做同样的事呢？”赫敏问。  
乔治和赫敏开始互相争论，罗恩和米娅，知道孩子们的本性都是好的，试图安抚他们。韦斯莱夫妇试图插手。伊莉莎一直在麦克斯责骂她的时候哭闹着喊詹姆对她不够好。

与此同时，哈利仍然盯着詹姆，等待他的答案。在他内心深处，他想相信这一切都是谎言，是一个醉酒的小女孩的错觉。她该知道在她这个年龄喝酒是不对的。但他内心的另一部分相信这是真的，因为同样的事情曾经在他身上发生。他不能让这种事重现，他绝不会让他的儿子陷入这种可耻的关系。  
“ **詹姆** ！回答我！”哈利摇晃着詹姆的肩，直到詹姆张口。  
“ **是的！是真的！你高兴了吗？是真的！我是GAY，我爱卢修斯而且我们在约会** ！”詹姆大喊。  
哈利迅速松开他，就像詹姆得了某种传染病似的。房间内陷入一片死寂。  
“你……”哈利张口，他的怒气失控地飞涨，与德拉科见面的记忆仍然深深刻在他脑海里，这让詹姆的处境变得更糟糕了，“你怎么敢？你……你想伤透我的心吗？ **你想羞辱我吗** ？”  
“这不是你的事！是我的事！我没什么好羞愧的！”詹姆喊。  
“你有什么好羞愧的！我没有一个该死的娘娘腔*儿子！你听见了吗？你竟敢亲一个马尔福？我警告过你！ **我告诉你他很危险！你任凭自己被他的邪恶所诱惑！他只是在利用你！你这个愚蠢的傻瓜！他的父亲可能正在密谋对付我，在我背后沾沾自喜！你再也不能回霍格沃茨了！我不会让你回去的！你再也见不到那个男孩了** ！”  
詹姆的眼泪静静地落下来，他努力抬高下巴：“他是对的。他告诉我你不会理解我们……他告诉我一切都是我的想象，他预言了这一切……”  
“ **闭嘴** ！别胡说八道！你没明白你在说什么吗？他让你背叛我！那是他的把戏！他不会停下的，直到他彻底摧毁我的家庭，那个婊子养的！”  
“ **我不会闭嘴的** ！”詹姆冲哈利怒吼，“他从来没有鼓动我背叛你！相反！他不停地告诉我给你一个机会！是你！破坏了我们的关系！所以，我喜欢卢修斯又怎么了？你不能阻止我爱他！你可以把我从霍格沃茨带走但是我不会离开他！至少他爱我！你根本不爱我！你甚至都不想理解我！我告诉你我喜欢他，但你不听！”  
“我听得很清楚！正因为我爱你，我才会这么做！你不能回学校，你再也不能和那个男孩接触了，这是我的底线！我真不敢相信你！你太天真了！你觉得那个男孩爱你？他在玩弄你！他在利用你！他的父亲可能在背后操控这一切！一旦我有机会，我要杀了他！ **那个混蛋，那个婊子养的！** ”  
一扇窗户突然爆炸，吓了大家一跳。  
“哈利，冷静！”赫敏大喊。  
“ **冷静？** ”另一扇窗户炸开了，哈利两眼充血，“你告诉我要在听到我儿子嘴里说出亵渎的话之后冷静？你没听他刚才说的吗？爱上那个混蛋的儿子！一个男孩！一个肮脏的 **马尔福！** 简直是个他妈的噩梦！我就知道马尔福有阴谋！他回来是有原因的！他要让我的生活再次成为地狱！想一想，他藏得那么深，就为了利用他儿子伤害我的儿子，伤害我！他会付出代价的！这一次我不会让任何人阻止我的复仇！”  
“哈利，亲爱的，我确信事情不是这样的！”莫莉尝试着安抚他，“或许德拉科甚至不知道发生了什么……”  
“我不相信你，莫莉！为什么你总是给那个混蛋说话？”  
“德拉科没有责任，在……”  
詹姆没有听到祖母在说什么，因为每个人都同时开始说话。趁着哈利还在和莫莉、亚瑟而不是詹姆争辩，麦克斯挤到詹姆身边，搂住了他，双胞胎也走到他身边，保护性地抱着胳膊。  
但是詹姆没能从他们身上汲取到任何温暖，他的灵魂冷得要命。  
哈利又一次把注意力转回他的儿子，说：“到此为止！我们要走了。”他抓住詹姆的胳膊，把他拖到前门。“我不会待在一栋认为我儿子可以是……FUCK！我甚至不想去想这个！还有你！”他对詹姆怒吼，“除非我说可以，你不能离开你的卧室一步！”  
“哈利，亲爱的，讲讲道理！你知道他是无辜的！”莫莉说，她的声音让哈利发抖。  
他怀疑她是否知道那一天的真相，零星的可能性也让哈利惊慌失措。他没看她一眼，他不敢面对莫莉，他为自己和整件事感到羞耻。如果他在她眼中看到了可怕的真相怎么办？如果她指责他在那天抛弃了金妮怎么办？如果她把这件事告诉了詹姆怎么办？他会羞愧直至死亡的。  
“哈利！你在伤害詹姆！放开他！”赫敏喊道，“罗恩，做点什么！”  
罗恩没必要做任何事，詹姆猛地推开父亲，撞开了门，冲到外面。  
“詹姆！”哈利喊着他的名字，跟着跑出去。  
詹姆在雪地中央停住了，雪花迅速覆上他的发丝，落在他的睫毛上，和眼泪混合在一起。他看上去非常害怕，非常痛苦，也异常坚定。当哈利看到他眼中的决心时，不禁心生惧意。  
“詹姆……”  
“如果我是你的耻辱，那你最好离我远点。”詹姆说，他的话剐过哈利的心，“我再也不是你的儿子了，而且你知道吗？我才不管呢！你再也不是我的父亲了！你从来不关心我！但有个人这么做了！ **马尔福庄园** ！”詹姆的怒吼出乎所有人的意料，他从空气中消失了。  
哈利跪倒在松软的积雪中，双手插进发中，喉咙里冒出几近扼死的吼声。莫莉跑过去，用一张毯子裹住了他，赫敏和罗恩都在他身边，但哈利对他们置之不理。  
“我做了什么让我遭受这些折磨？”他含泪问，“我的儿子从我身边被带走了，这都是那个混蛋的错！毁我一次还不够吗？”哈利突然站起来，“他刚刚喊了马尔福庄园吗？他是这么说的吗？”  
“是的。”莫莉悲伤地说。  
“他去那儿了？”哈利失去了理智，“我一定会杀了那个婊子养的！”  
“哈利，你能冷静下来吗？你追过去对你儿子没有一点好处！他不会听你的！”赫敏叫道。  
“停止，告诫我，冷静！他是我的儿子！他不能这么做！马尔福不能利用我的儿子伤害我！我得告诉他……我得告诉詹姆金妮死亡的真相。这是唯一能拆散他和那个男孩的办法……”哈利疯狂的念头吓到了赫敏。  
“你知道，我们很久以前就尝试着说服你！你应该告诉他一切，哈利。是你选择不告诉他事实的。你不能现在告诉他！他很痛苦，很困惑而且很生气！你不能再给他负担了！他会支撑不住的！”  
“他会挺过去的……现在重要的是让他远离那些混蛋，把马尔福的真面目暴露在他面前。”  
“你儿子不会信任你了，哈利。他会恨你的。”赫敏尝试对哈利讲道理。  
“现在他会恨我，但总有一天，他会感激我的。”  
“罗恩，说点什么！”  
“你想让我说什么？我和哈利同样讨厌这些！如果麦克斯和詹姆一样，我也会发怒的。”  
“谢谢你，罗恩。我现在就去马尔福庄园！别想阻止我。”哈利对他们说。  
“哈利……”韦斯莱太太温柔地呼唤他，哈利别无选择，只能看着她，“只要记住，詹姆和德拉科的儿子不应该为父亲的错误付出代价。你的愤怒与詹姆无关，你只是在针对德拉科。”  
“莫莉，他在利用我儿子对付我！”  
“你不知道，这就是为什么你必须小心谨慎，否则你可能会破坏你和詹姆的关系，永远地。”  
哈利摇了摇头：“不，这是为了詹姆好。除非他回到我身边，不然我永远不会休战的。”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
“先生，先生……刚才有个人出现在客厅了，先生！”家养小精灵说，摇晃着德拉科，直到他醒来，“我们把他捆起来了，但他非常焦躁不安！我们不知道该做什么，先生。”  
德拉科咕哝着什么，他慢慢地睁开了眼睛，试图搞清楚他周围的世界。他醉醺醺地站起来，披上一件华丽的银色睡袍，蹒跚地朝楼梯走去。几个小时前，他喝了一杯掺有安眠药水的苏格兰威士忌，他仍然感到困倦和头晕。他不明白自己为什么被叫醒，鉴于他在相当长的一段时间内没有睡过一个好觉了。他记得他特别命令过家养小精灵，除非房子着火了，否则不要在午夜之后打扰他。刚刚叮当对他说了什么？反正不是关于火的，而是有个人在他的客厅里。  
这个念头刚刚消失，德拉科半死不活地从一片乱七八糟中挣扎起身，笨拙地摸索着睡袍寻找魔杖，却一无所获。他低声咆哮着，心烦意乱。他不敢相信有人竟然神经大条到在圣诞节闯进他的房子。  
“你说有个人被绑在我的客厅里。你问了他的名字吗？”他问叮当。  
“还没有，先生……”家养小精灵低垂着耳朵说  
德拉科叹息，不过他并不是很担心。这不是第一次发生这种事了，自从他回到英国之后，预言家日报的记者一直在尝试闯进他的房子，写篇独家报道什么的，或者就像他们中的一个对他说的，他们想拍他全身赤裸着在月光下优雅地制作黑暗魔药的照片。想起这件事，德拉科刻薄地笑了。  
“他长什么样？我希望不要又是预言家日报的格雷厄姆……”  
“一个年轻人，先生，有深红色头发*和大大的绿眼睛。他在哭……我为他感到难过……但我们不认识他，先生，所以我们必须小心谨慎。不过，他一直在问卢修斯主人……他说他认识小主人。”  
“什么……？梅林啊！不可能！是詹姆吗？”德拉科问自己，尽可能快地跑向客厅，“愚蠢的家养小精灵！他只是个孩子，他能有什么害处？”  
他砰地一声打开门，当他看到詹姆被绑着躺在地板上时，他的心脏抽紧了，泪水从他脸上流下来。他跪在男孩身边，命令家养小精灵立即给他松绑，当詹姆重获自由时，他本能地紧紧抱住德拉科。德拉科起初很惊讶，但他慢慢地抚摸着詹姆的头发，直到男孩不再在他的怀里颤抖。  
“你还好吗？发生什么事了？”德拉科问，詹姆不想在德拉科面前表现出自己的软弱，有些恼怒地擦干了眼泪。  
“我可以留在这里吗？我没有别的地方可去……”詹姆低声说。  
德拉科一点也不喜欢听这个，他急忙召唤叮当，要她给詹姆拿一杯水来。接着他问：“你可以留在这里……但是你得告诉我是怎么回事。你为什么到这里来？你是怎么到这儿来的？”  
“门钥匙。”卢修斯回答，他走进房间。  
当詹姆跑向他的男朋友并拥抱他时，德拉科快速地扫了一眼詹姆的手指，他的戒指正戴在上面。德拉科叹了口气。  
“卢修斯……门钥匙不是玩具，你明白吗？”  
“我把它借给詹姆，只是以防万一……我不后悔，他在这儿，不是吗？这就意味着他的父亲对他做了什么可怕的事。”卢修斯反抗德拉科的话。  
“我打赌现在波特已经晕了头了。”*德拉科痛苦地做了个鬼脸。  
“他不会想我的。他发现我是个同性恋，我在和卢修斯约会……他说我是个耻辱。”詹姆无力地说，双手紧攥着卢修斯的长袍，“我不再是他的儿子了……我再也不想见到他了。”  
德拉科的心跳失衡了，所以波特已经知道了卢修斯和詹姆的事，潘多拉的盒子打开了，有人要为此付出地狱般惨重的代价。  
“别担心，Jimmy。你现在安全了。”卢修斯说，给了他一个保护性的拥抱。  
德拉科重重地叹了口气。‘愚蠢的、粗心的年轻恋人啊，’他心想，‘噩梦才刚掀开她的面纱呢……’他的大脑开始抽动。  
“我肯定他不是说你是个耻辱……他的意思可能是‘你想羞辱我吗’或者其他类似的。”德拉科沉浸在过往中。  
卢修斯做了个鬼脸：“这不是一回事吗？”  
“不完全是。他认为整件事情是一个耻辱，并不是特别针对詹姆。他说得有道理，你们知道吗？我警告过你们，男孩……一个马尔福和一个波特在一起……这是一个爆炸性的组合。波特绝不会对此掉以轻心……”  
“为什么不，爸爸？难道我们不值得快乐吗？我们为什么要为你的错误付出代价？”卢修斯问。  
“梅林啊，卢修斯！你知道为什么！再说了……有很多事情你不知道。我太了解波特的脾气了……他到这里的时候，会非常愤怒的。”德拉科尖锐地说，“水来了，让詹姆喝了它吧，Luc。我本想给你点更有劲的东西，但你还未成年。另外，你在我家的时候，我必须对给你的东西非常小心。我不想让波特指控我除了绑架之外的罪名……”  
当詹姆意识到德拉科刚才所说的话的含义时，他呛着了，德拉科轻轻地拍了拍他的背。  
“好了，好了，詹姆，别担心……如果你想留在这里，我没有任何异议。不过……我不认为卢修斯和我会有时候带你参观一下这栋房子，或向你讲一些我们祖先的有趣故事了。”他嗤笑着说，“实际上，我甚至不相信你有时间了解一下客房……”  
“为什么不呢？”  
德拉科什么都不必说，前门的爆炸声代替他回答了这个问题。太快了，但德拉科知道这一切最终是会发生的。  
“马尔福！”  
“ **马尔福** ！”他听到了吼声，微微退缩了。  
“卢修斯，带詹姆去你隔壁的房间，用图书馆的秘密通道，在那里呆一会儿。”德拉科命令  
“ **马尔福** ！”他又听到了。  
他用颤抖的双手为自己倒了一杯酒，一饮而尽，准备迎接名为“哈利·波特”的飓风。  
TBC  
作者有话说：好哒，我准备好在这一章，以及下一章之后收到死亡威胁啦。XD我现在正在练太极拳，所以我会努力不焦虑的。大事件快要到来了。哈利和德拉科终于见面了！下注吧！刀糖掺半还是全部是刀子呢？  
邪恶的下章预告：  
“总是否认，波特。你不觉得累吗？”  
哈利啐了一口，抓过德拉科的衣领，他的脸与德拉科的唇贴得极近：“停止挑衅我。你知道我只需要一个理由来杀死你。”  
“现在你有了。”德拉科低声咆哮，他的呼吸融化在哈利的唇上。

译者注：  
1.娘娘腔：原文为faggot，一种相当严重的对同性恋的侮辱。中文里暂时想不出类似的词汇，暂译为娘娘腔。  
2.深红色头发：原文为vivid red hair。  
3.德拉科说哈利的话“我打赌波特现在已经晕了头了。”：原文为"I bet Potter is head over heels by now..." ，head over heels有栽跟头，跌倒的意思，也有陷入情网后“晕头转向”、“神魂颠倒”的意思。


	7. Lessons in Love ch16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title：Lessons in Love  
> Author：blanchemalfoy（ff） blanchepottermalfoy（ao3）  
> Translator：燕过声  
> Relationship：Harry P./Draco M.  
> Ratings：R  
> Warning：Slash！（boyXboy relationship）  
> 原作链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2931154/1/  
> 原作者链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/u/304879/

对哈利来说，与德拉科冰冷的银蓝色眼睛对视意味着被裹挟着卷入过往，正和最后一次见面一样。  
有那么一会儿，穿着半透明丝质银色睡袍的德拉科迷惑了他的感官。德拉科，显而易见的，看上去美极了。  
浓郁的爱与恨绞绕缠杂在哈利心中，使他难以呼吸。哈利拔出魔杖，他渴望鲜血，也渴望更多的东西。德拉科一动不动。哈利全部想要的，只是一个动机，只要一个，证明他的暴力情绪是正当的。但是德拉科，他仍像门外的天气一样冰冷无情。  
哈利深呼吸，请求他的心放慢脚步。别去管德拉科有多么令人迷醉，他不能让自己分心。他在执行任务，他是来救他的儿子的。他没有想詹姆是出于自由的意志来马尔福庄园的。  
“我的儿子在哪里？”哈利低声咆哮。他开始厌弃自己，无数疯狂的，充满情欲的念头掠过他的脑袋，而他无力阻止。  
“我让卢修斯带他去我们的一间客房了。”德拉科慢吞吞地说。  
哈利感到脊背发颤，他深爱那柔和沙哑的嗓音，它似乎正平滑地一圈圈缠绕着他，直到他的心被困住，永远迷失。  
多年来被压抑的愤怒和欲望萦绕在他们之中，哈利想要掐死德拉科，殴打他，狠狠地干他直到他喘着气，尖叫着想要更多。欲望是如此强烈，以至于他觉得他会很快晕倒。他为自己感到耻辱，他需要控制，而且要快。  
他不是来操德拉科的，他是来救他的儿子的。  
‘Shit！这就是我恨他的原因，他一定对我做了什么！还有什么能解释为什么我一靠近他就精神错乱吗？我努力尝试远离他了……为什么他要把我拉回来？为什么他要这样迷惑我？’  
“詹姆！”哈利大喊，他最好开始把注意力集中到他的儿子和他的愤怒上来。  
“他很快就会下来的，波特。”德拉科说，“我告诉他，只要他和你谈一谈，他就可以留下来。”  
“你说什么？”哈利逼近德拉科，几乎准备扑向他。他们的距离渐渐缩短，德拉科浑身发颤。知道自己并不是唯一一个因为他们的相遇而遭受影响的人，哈利有一点窃喜，“你会让他呆在这里？真是开玩笑！你知道我可以控告你绑架，对吧？你给了我儿子一个门钥匙，直接通向你的房子！”  
“我没有给他任何东西！”德拉科回答，“我把门钥匙给了卢修斯，他把它交给你的儿子，以防万一。在卢修斯眼中，你可以变成摄魂怪，在随便什么时候吸走詹姆的快乐。我想知道他是从哪里得出这样的想法的，考虑到你暂时还心智健全。你怎么能指责我绑架詹姆？如果他是自愿来这儿的？你的儿子害怕的是你，波特，不是我！”  
“胡说！这都是你的错！你对他下了毒，让他反抗我！你迫使他恨我！”  
德拉科干笑了一声：“我没有这么大的能量，波特。虽然我很乐意这么干。不，亲爱的波特，很不幸，你失去了你儿子的尊重，你才是那个该被指责的人，这都是你的功劳！我知道发生了什么……你让过去挡了路，不是吗？我知道。”德拉科的眼睛闪闪发亮，仿佛他刚刚有了一个重大发现，“我知道你在害怕什么，你怕他发现他母亲被杀死的时候亲爱的爸爸在哪里。”  
“闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴！”哈利失控了，他狠狠揍了德拉科一拳，后者跌倒在地上。  
哈利看起来就像是一头暴怒的狮子，随时准备着撕碎他的猎物。德拉科舔了舔唇上的血丝，邪恶地笑了。  
“我们之间总是很不愉快，很粗暴。从不满足于旧情人的日常生活，对吧，波特。混乱的关系中总要有一点鲜血、锐器、踢打、咒骂，真是他妈的糟糕。”德拉科说，唇上带着一丝讥笑。  
“操你！”在金发男人能够站起来之前，他把德拉科扑倒在地上，扼住他的咽喉，手指深陷在他的喉咙上。问题在于，德拉科几乎从不害怕哈利，“把我的儿子还给我！我们之间的事情很久以前就结束了！他什么也做不了！”  
“不能更赞同了。但是你不明白，是吗？我是无辜的，波特！我从来都是无辜的！”德拉科感到勒住他脖子的手掐紧了，他做了个鬼脸，“好吧，我犯了很多错！但都和那无关。我从来没有把你儿子从你身边偷走。是你把他推开的，波特。我什么都没有做。他碰巧爱上了卢修斯，该死的命运的讽刺……我也不喜欢，但我无能为力！他们彼此相爱！我见过他们在一起！是真的。他们才是真正的爱情。”  
“停止这些愚蠢荒唐的话。我的儿子永远不可能爱上你的儿子。他一定被施了什么魔法。”  
德拉科笑出了声：“每一个陷入爱情的人都被施了魔法，不是在那个魔法的意义上。不过爱情就是魔法，不是吗？”  
“停止废话，准确地告诉我我在哪里可以找到詹姆，这样我们就能尽快离开这个破洞。我不能忍受和你待在同一个房间里。我甚至都受不了看着你！”  
“我们都知道。”德拉科不知是在挑衅还是挑逗，“你的问题在于，你永远没有办法忘记我。你仍然想要我。就像我想要你一样。”  
他伏在哈利耳边轻声低语，露骨的言辞让哈利脊椎刺痛。德拉科伸手覆在哈利手上，慢慢地把它们从脖子上拉开。哈利咽了口唾沫。德拉科的触摸点燃了他。在漫长的过去，他对他毫无抵抗力，他的嗓音，他的目光，他的触碰与抚摸，他不能抵抗，这是有可能的。但不是现在，它们不再是他的堕落了。无论多么诱人，他知道有比倒在德拉科的咒语下更好的东西。  
哈利需要把詹姆从同样的命运中解救出来。马尔福一家全是坏东西。詹姆必须以最可恨的方式知道这一点。  
“你错了。我不想要你。我曾经犯过傻，但现在不是了。看着你我就觉得恶心。”哈利轻蔑地说。  
“总是否认，波特。你不觉得累吗？”  
哈利啐了一口，抓过德拉科的衣领，他的脸与德拉科的唇贴得极近：“停止挑衅我……你知道我只需要一个理由来杀死你……”  
“现在你有了。”德拉科低声咆哮，他的呼吸融化在哈利的唇上，“一个对你来说绝对合法的理由。我还可以给你另外一个。你的儿子和我在一起。我把他控制在掌心只是为了报复你。今晚你可以结束这一切，波特。你可以结束一切。痛苦，悲伤，渴望……你可以终结我。我任你处置。所以继续，杀了我。从我记事起我一直在等待这一刻。我死有余辜。我认罪。所以结束这一切吧。现在！”  
他是认真的，哈利从德拉科的眼里看出了这一点，他害怕了。更让他恐惧的是，一部分的他确实在渴望继续伤害德拉科。德拉科，通常来说，软弱怯懦，但在哈利的事上，他突然变得大胆且轻狂无礼。令人愤怒。  
“说话啊……把你心里那些杀人的诅咒说出来。”德拉科低声说，他的唇轻而又轻地扫过哈利的唇，令人难以察觉地胆战心惊。  
他的嘴唇病态地催眠，他的声音也是。德拉科的睡袍触感柔软，逼得他发疯。他身上的香水味迷惑着他的感官。如果事情继续这样下去，哈利会义无反顾地做出什么事情的，不是德拉科想要他做的事情。他会做别的事情，湿漉漉的、下流的、火辣的。那些他渴望了很长时间的事情。那些让他在夜半的死亡中惊醒，喘息着渴求释放的事情。那些让他羞愧的事情。  
这就是问题所在。他仍然渴望德拉科。他想要这个假惺惺的混蛋，哪怕他要为他妻子的死亡负责。  
哈利是个人渣。  
他恨自己，他只配得到别人的仇恨。  
他盯着德拉科，咽了口唾沫。看着那双银灰色的眼睛，就像跌入了波涛汹涌的大海。

“你在干什么？放开我爸爸！”卢修斯喊道，跑向他们，伸手猛推哈利。  
“卢修斯，住手！”詹姆在他身后大叫。  
“放开我，你这个小混蛋！”哈利抱怨，他摔倒在一边，卢修斯骑在他身上。哈利伸手试图阻止男孩的拳打脚踢，他也不想承认这一点，但对于一个十六岁的男孩而言，卢修斯相当强壮。  
“卢修斯，你听到詹姆斯说的了！住手！”德拉科爬起来，命令说。他艰难地站起来，用剩下的所有力气把他儿子从哈利身边拉开，“我是怎么和你说的？不要打我们的客人。”德拉科嘲讽地笑着说。  
卢修斯做了个鬼脸：“他压在你身上欺负你！你为什么让着他？”  
德拉科望向哈利，哈利恶狠狠地瞪着他。“因为这很有趣。”德拉科用他一贯的讥讽语气回答，“总是很有趣，在波特身下……”  
哈利的脸刷得红了，他迅速从怪异的状态中恢复过来，看向詹姆。  
“我们走，詹姆！”他命令说，“你不属于这里。你对他们一无所知。他们都是极其恶劣的人。我准备好原谅你的同性恋倾向了，但是我永远不会接受你和一个马尔福约会的。”  
“你？原谅他的同性恋倾向？”德拉科问，被他的话愉悦到了，“为什么，波特……要是詹姆知道事实上……”  
“闭嘴，马尔福！我在和我儿子说话！这是私人谈话！你没有权利……！”  
“这是我的房子，我有这世界上所有的权利！”德拉科这次回答得更认真了，“你把这叫做谈话？你怎么能那样跟你的儿子说话？你到底是在对谁说话？你凭什么说你会原谅他的同性恋倾向？看在梅林的份上！我现在明白为什么你的孩子如此渴望离开你，他宁愿和我在一起！你太可怕了！”  
“我很可怕？”哈利疯狂地大笑，“我很可怕……在我做了这么多事之后……我是那个可怕的人！这真的是来自你的宝贵信息！”  
“他是对的。你真的很可怕。”詹姆无力地说。  
哈利转向他的儿子：“如果你了解我的任何事，你就不会这么说！谁把这个世界从伏地魔手中救出来？我！”  
“还有斯内普。别让我们忘记他。”德拉科冷冷地指出，“你可能故意把他排除在你的冒险故事之外，但你清楚他在你战胜伏地魔的过程中起了很大的作用。”  
“斯内普？斯内普是个谋杀犯！”  
“他做了他不得不做的事情！他选择了你，因为邓布利多！”  
“他冷血地谋杀了邓布利多！”  
“这件事把他撕碎了！但这是必要的！”  
“救你的命也是必要的，你这个混蛋！明明还有别的办法！”  
“没有别的办法，你也知道！他不仅仅是为了我才这么做的！他这么做是因为邓布利多命令他这么做！那老人无论如何都快死了！他不能拿他最好的间谍冒险！这会毁了凤凰社所有的努力！”  
詹姆和卢修斯左看看，右看看，想知道这场谈话会把他们引向何方。他们震惊地意识到，他们对父母的过去一无所知，他们是靠名声了解父母的。詹姆知道哈利是个大英雄。卢修斯知道德拉科曾经是个被宠坏的孩子，不过最终投靠了光明的一方。仅此而已。他们不知道细节。詹姆不知道哈利曾经遭受的苦难，不知道他曾经失去了多少，他只是假装他知道，但他实际上毫无头绪。同样的事情发生在卢修斯身上，他唯一的优势是他知道父亲的一些故事，德拉科曾经和他谈过。哈利和詹姆从未有过开诚布公的对话。  
“你的意思是西弗勒斯叔叔杀了前任校长？有史以来最强大的巫师？”卢修斯问。  
“西弗勒斯叔叔？你还和那只老蝙蝠保持联系吗？”哈利脸上露出轻蔑的表情，“为什么我一点都不惊讶呢？看到了吗，詹姆？看到他们是什么样的人了吗？和一个杀人犯混在一起……斯内普是那个应该在阿兹卡班陪着你父亲的人，马尔福！”  
德拉科一提到他的父亲就浑身僵硬，卢修斯对他祖父的所作所为毫不知情，他也不打算告诉卢修斯。他的儿子不需要知道老卢修斯是个多么可怕的人。哈利不会有勇气告诉他们卢修斯的事的，是吗？他不会那么残忍的。  
‘你在想的是一个有胆量告诉自己儿子他会原谅他的同性恋倾向的人，德拉科！’他想，‘这不是你认识的哈利・波特。他变了。他变得糟糕透顶，而且完全铁石心肠……还有他对待自己儿子的方式……上帝啊，波特……都是因为我吗？你还是这么恨我吗？’  
“这次谈话完全是浪费时间。”哈利说，使德拉科松了一口气，“詹姆，我们走。”  
“不。”詹姆说，他握紧卢修斯的手，想要汲取些力量，“我想待在这里。”  
“胡说八道！”哈利说，一看到他们俩十指相握就异常心烦气躁，他朝詹姆走去，用力地把他从卢修斯手中扯回来。  
金发男孩反抗了，他差点被哈利的拳头打中。德拉科在哈利还没来得及碰到他的儿子之前抓住了哈利的手，那瞬间哈利惊讶极了，甚至熄灭了自己盲目的怒火。  
“如果你打他，我向上帝发誓我会忘记自己是个绅士，而且我会忘记我喜欢你的儿子。我他妈的会揍死你。”德拉科从牙缝中挤出威胁。  
“我没想打他。”哈利撒谎，为假如德拉科没有阻止他，他就会伤害卢修斯感到害怕。他讨厌他正在变成的样子。德拉科是对的。他真的很可怕。不过，他不能在敌人面前承认这一点。  
“我只是想把他推开。”哈利补充说，“但我很生气，所以你也许想让他离我远点，别打扰我们！你们两个！你们在一起只会伤害彼此！”他对卢修斯说。  
“我们爱对方。”卢修斯说，“我绝不会做任何伤害詹姆的事！是你一直在伤害他。”  
卢修斯是对的，承认这一点几乎击碎了哈利的心。  
“听着，孩子们，你们不必做任何伤害对方的事。历史诅咒了你们两个。”哈利疲惫地说。这一刻终于降临，骇人听闻的真相终于到来了。他不得不告诉他们，他不得不碾碎儿子的心，只为了让他忘记卢修斯，忘记他危险而疯狂的，他们可以一起拥有未来的念头。他看着他的儿子。  
“别说了。”德拉科注意到哈利的意图，紧张得心都要跳出来了，“别这样，哈利！不要这样！”  
“我迫不得已。”哈利喃喃地说，听到德拉科轻轻地喊他Harry的声音，他的心脏绷紧了。  
“别这样……”德拉科恳求，这个夜晚他第一次在哈利面前表现出弱点。  
“他们必须知道！你的儿子需要知道他们为什么不能在一起！”  
“哈利，求你了，我求你了……这个决定不仅是你做的！他是我的儿子。”  
有那么一会儿，哈利被德拉科的恳求动摇了。但他已经开始了，他不得不一直走到最后。实际上，有一部分的哈利确实想要伤害德拉科和卢修斯，他不喜欢那个男孩对待他的傲慢态度。  
“你是时候知道你的母亲是怎么去世的了，詹姆，是谁杀了她。”哈利说，他的声音听起来非常遥远。他必须摆脱这一切，只为了告诉他们他想要说出口的真相。  
詹姆等着，屏住呼吸。当哈利望进他的眼睛里时，他几乎放弃了。但他必须告诉詹姆，这是把他和卢修斯分开的唯一方法。  
“那个杀了她的人是……”哈利冷酷地开头。  
“哈利，别……”  
“……是卢修斯・马尔福，你亲密恋人的祖父！他毫不留情地杀了她！他折磨她……如果不是金妮保护你，他也会杀了你的。”哈利的嗓音逐渐颤抖发哑。  
詹姆的呼吸停滞了，他惊愕地咬着手。卢修斯同样震惊，他看到詹姆突然苍白的脸色——他的男朋友好像要昏过去了。他伸出手，想碰碰他，但詹姆挥开了他的手。  
“你在说谎。”詹姆喃喃，眼中迅速盈满泪水。  
“我没有。卢修斯·马尔福杀了你母亲，德拉科·马尔福帮助他把我从家里引诱出来，这样他就可以犯下这桩肮脏龌龊的罪行了。这足以让你相信这个家族是邪恶的了吗？这足以向你证明他们不是好人吗？你愿意和一个与杀死你母亲的凶手同名的人在一起吗？那个遗传了被诅咒的血统的人？”哈利说着，就像一个摄魂怪刚刚经过，带走了他的灵魂。  
哈利的话鞭打着他，撕裂了詹姆的心。红发男孩痛哭失声，卢修斯也是如此，他仍然无法相信自己的父亲与那可怕的罪行有关。  
他父亲不是杀人犯，德拉科绝不会参与这样的事情，哈利波特是个残酷的骗子。  
“爸爸？”卢修斯低声轻唤，“告诉我这不是真的……”  
德拉科看上去精疲力竭，他怒气冲冲地看着哈利，眼神像是要杀死他一样。然后他走到儿子身边拥抱他：“我没有帮助我的父亲，Luc。我不知道他计划谋杀金妮韦斯莱……你相信我，是吗？告诉我你相信我，求你了。”  
“我相信你。”卢修斯低声说，同样紧紧地抱住他的父亲。德拉科已经警告过他，他和哈利的过去里有些残酷可怕的东西。尽管卢修斯对此深感震惊，他或多或少做好了应对打击的准备。  
“操你的，波特！滚出我的房子！我要为此永远诅咒你！”德拉科对哈利怒吼，他的声音里满含着愤怒和悲伤，“你没有权利这么做……”  
哈利同样疲惫不堪，他没有回答，而是目不转睛地盯着他的儿子，詹姆擦去眼泪后，似乎非常沉默。  
“詹姆？”他忧心忡忡地呼唤他。  
“我想回家……”詹姆低声说，往庄园外走去，没有回头。  
卢修斯明白了。他没有采取任何行动，因为真的没有什么可做的，也没有什么可说的。他开始相信哈利是对的，他们不可能在一起。哈利的供词彻底颠覆了一切。卢修斯咬紧下唇，跑到楼上的房间里。  
“我希望你感到高兴。”德拉科在哈利走出家门之前说，“你毁了一切。”  
“他们必须知道真相。”哈利说，试图显得无动于衷，但他心里已经是一片废墟，“你知道他们不可能在一起！看在梅林的份上！你的家人毁了我的家！是你的父亲毁了一切！”  
德拉科的心跳停摆了：“我不否认这个，我们的孩子有权知道很多事，波特。”德拉科冷冷地说，“比如我把你从你的房子里引诱出来之后，我们做的事！你故意忽略了那个！”  
“是啊，我知道……”哈利深深地叹了口气，他的心似乎要为他投降了，“我会永远恨自己的，落入了你的陷阱，金妮最需要我的时候我不在她的身边。我会永远诅咒你和你的父亲，你们毁了我的生活！你这条肮脏的毒蛇，我会恨你直到我死的那一天！”  
“你知道我和那件事没有任何关系！”德拉科破口大骂，“我要告诉你多少次？我对你是认真的！我想要我们在一起……”  
哈利紧紧地闭上了他的眼睛，他想伸手掩住耳朵，疯狂地摇头。德拉科怎么敢说这些？他用力呼吸，他今晚彻底完蛋了。他想要相信德拉科的话，这让他恐惧得发抖。即便德拉科说的都是真的，他也不会停止憎恨自己。永远不会。  
“哈利……”  
“上帝啊……别再这么喊我了！”哈利喊，“你没有权利这么喊我！”  
“不要因为我们的错误惩罚詹姆。他不应该这样的！你不该对他生气！这个世界上他最需要的是你的爱和理解。”  
“这他妈的太棒了。”哈利冷笑，“你给我如何抚养我儿子的建议。”  
“见鬼，我是个比你好得多的父亲！”  
“你为什么要回来？所有这些乱七八糟的事都是你的错！詹姆从来没有这样过！他从来没有不听话，或者叛逆！我向上帝发誓，如果我再见到你，我会尽我所能摧毁你，你知道我是认真的。”  
他最后一次看向德拉科。  
另一头，詹姆的仇恨正等待着他。另一场战争即将打响。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
哈利离开后，德拉科深吸了一口气。他想滑到地板上，蜷缩成一个球，但是为了卢修斯的缘故，他不能崩溃。哈利最后一句话对他的伤害比他预期的要大得多。  
整场见面都被钉在十字架上了。太多的伤口被重新撕开。  
他为詹姆感到难过，他是德拉科见过的最可爱的男孩。他还年轻，不应该承担那么沉重的痛苦。德拉科也为哈利对詹姆的行为感到无比震惊，他们像是一对陌生人，而不是父亲和儿子。詹姆的眼神清楚地显露了他对哈利的怨恨，哈利当父亲简直是场灾难。哪怕只是在同一间屋子里共处短短几分钟，德拉科也抓住了不少细节。詹姆焦虑的心理问题完全是合乎常理的，如果哈利每天都表现得那么不理智，难怪他的儿子缺乏安全感，还有极重的防御心。  
“先生？我们应该帮你修一下门吗？先生？”叮当用她短促尖锐的声音问，打断了德拉科的思绪。  
“是的。”德拉科心不在焉地回答。  
不幸的是，他不能为詹姆做任何事情——至少现在不行。一想到红发的年轻人通过这样糟糕的方式知道他母亲死亡的真相后需要面临的困惑和痛苦，他的心都被扯碎了。但生活仍在继续。他已经有一个人的心需要修补了，卢修斯需要他。  
很久以前，德拉科也需要他的父母，最后发现他不能指望他们做任何事。他不希望同样的事情发生在卢修斯身上。他想尽自己最大努力陪陪他的儿子。现在，他唯一能做的就是把他的肩膀借给他，让他哭出来，给他无条件的爱。  
他朝卢修斯的卧室走去，卢修斯躺在床上。房间里漆黑一片，德拉科坐在他身边，轻柔地摸着他的头发。  
“我很抱歉。”德拉科对他耳语，“我早就应该跟你说你祖父的事了，我没想到你会爱上波特的儿子……对我来说，这让坦白变得更加困难。”  
“他为什么要做这么可怕的事情？”卢修斯哽咽着问，“我知道马尔福们曾经做了坏事……但我没想到会有这么坏……”  
“他有精神疾病……他不知道他在做什么。”  
德拉科并没有撒谎，当时卢修斯患了一种让他大脑暂时性受损的毒瘾，病得很重。德拉科非常努力地想把他从阿兹卡班转到圣芒戈，以便让他接受适当的治疗。不幸的是，卢修斯利用这个机会逃跑了。当纳西莎告诉她丈夫德拉科和哈利的事情时，他彻底疯了。一系列不幸的事件导致卢修斯闯入哈利的家。他知道哈利那时会和德拉科在一起，他抓住了机会，追杀哈利的妻子和孩子。罗恩和赫敏在卢修斯杀死詹姆前及时阻止了他。被捕后，卢修斯指认了德拉科，说德拉科为他提供了帮助。德拉科拒不认罪，但他很难在法庭上证实自己的话。直到最后，德拉科依然在保护哈利，他从没告诉过任何人那个晚上哈利和他待在一块。  
“那天发生了什么？”卢修斯问，擦干眼泪，坐直身体，“你真的把哈利·波特引诱出去了吗？这样卢修斯就能杀了他的妻子和詹姆？”  
“不是那样的。”德拉科回答，他的瞳孔中浮起过往的迷雾，“我想我应该把一切都告诉你，现在把事情瞒着你已经失去意义了。”他做了个深呼吸，“你是对的。我爱上了波特。可怕，令我恶心，也很棘手。但爱情的强大之处在于它让人上瘾，我无法逃离它。他娶了金妮，因为他爱她，我娶了潘西，因为她是个纯血，她的家庭很富裕而且和我们家关系很好。事情就像它们应该是的那样……但一路走来，在某个角落……我发现我对他所有的不理智的仇恨，实际上都不是仇恨。我加入凤凰社的时候，我们不得不肩并肩一起工作。他讨厌这个，我也一样。但是不管我如何试着隐藏或是假装我对他没有感觉，紧挨着他工作对我来说还是太过了。我开始渴望他，但他对我漠不关心。我开始嫉妒、憎恨金妮·韦斯莱，还有她和哈利的亲密关系。她是他的全世界……她怀孕的时候，他完全神魂颠倒了，但他也很害怕她和孩子会出事。然后就在那时发生了……”  
“什么？”卢修斯的声音极轻，好像怕会惊扰到德拉科一样。  
德拉科绞紧了他颤抖的手指：“我们被俘了，哈利和我。为了生存，我们被迫互相帮助。他比我强大，所以我不得不依靠他。其实我很高兴我得靠他，尽管我假装讨厌这一切。”  
德拉科舔了舔唇，半心半意地笑了：“我决心不输给他。这一直是我人生的目标：不要输给波特。但那毫无用处。我是他的，从身体到灵魂。最棘手的是他也得依靠我。他很生气……”  
“你们没有成为朋友？”  
德拉科苦笑：“朋友？我们从来就不是朋友。我们永远不会成为朋友。我让他在霍格沃茨的生活变得很悲惨。六年级的时候，他差点杀了我，我不是在开玩笑。他的咒语砍中了我，如果没有西弗勒斯，我现在可能就不在这里了。”  
“那我就不明白了。你怎么可能爱上他呢？”  
“从什么时候起，爱情能让人捉摸透了？卢修斯？一开始，我以为这只是一种病态的，肉体上的吸引。我以为这是我的竞争欲作祟，利用情欲来占有哈利，支配他。我以为这就是性的全部意义：权利，控制。如果他没有开始像我看他那样看我，一切只会停留在一种单向的感觉。后来我们从伏地魔的监狱里逃出来了，我注意到他的眼神就像是要把我吞下去了……我怎么可能注意不到呢？我又不傻。我知道他开始对我感兴趣了。我知道他想要我，就像我想要他一样。但是什么也没有发生，至少在伏地魔被杀之前是这样。”  
“你们什么时候……”  
“只有那个晚上……”德拉科回答，他闭上眼睛，过去的、忧郁的时光轻轻地环抱住他，片刻之后他重新睁开眼，“那天晚上，有那么一瞬间，世界变得有意义了，一切看起来都那么完美和正确。我让他来我家，因为我有事要告诉他。直到那时起我们才开始正式和对方调情。之前我们接过吻，但除此之外什么也没有。那个晚上，我决定把我的骄傲扔出窗外，我对他有感觉，我将对此供认不讳。我这么做了。我告诉他我爱他，他试图否认一切，但最终还是屈服了。我们做爱了……几分钟后，他接到赫敏·韦斯莱的电话。他妻子死了。我父亲是凶手。将军*……他再没回头看我一眼，他把一切都归咎于我，某种程度上，我也在责怪自己……我曾经希望她死。我极度嫉妒她和他的关系。我真的记得那天晚上有一小会儿我在想，如果她出局了，事情就会变得简单多了，我……”一时德拉科语不成声，卢修斯握住父亲的手，轻轻地抚摸着，“有一段时间，我相信是我思想的力量杀死了她，蠢极了，嗯？”  
“为什么卢修斯要杀了她？”  
“很明显，不是吗？他想毁了波特。他把生命中的每一丁点的耻辱都归咎于波特。但最重要的是，我觉得他想伤害我。他不能忍受波特和我真的在一起的可能性。我被逮捕了，但他们因为证据不足释放了我。最后卢修斯告诉他们我和发生的事无关……但损害已经造成了。哈利再也没有相信过他的话。他真的相信我有罪。我没跟任何人说起那个晚上我们在一起做的事情，这对他而言不重要。我保护了他肮脏的小秘密，他从没关心过……”  
房间里沉寂了很长一段时间，卢修斯紧紧地抱着他的父亲，德拉科非常努力地忍着眼泪不掉出来。他不会哭的。他已经哭够了。六年级的大部分时间里他都在哭泣，失去哈利后，他又整整为此流了一年的泪。然而这一次，他的心尖锐地喊着痛，并不是因为他失去了什么，而是因为他的儿子，感谢他该死的家族背景。  
“我们永远不会再在一起了……”卢修斯对他耳语，提起詹姆和他，“詹姆可能讨厌我，我不怪他。我的祖父杀了他的母亲……”卢修斯紧紧地闭上眼，但他还是哭了，“他是对的。我们在一起没有未来。”  
德拉科吻了吻他儿子的头顶，抚摸着他的头发。他想杀了哈利，因为他伤害了卢修斯。  
“他错了。”德拉科说，“如果你的爱足够坚定，它就能在任何危机中生存下来，不管有多么可怕。你值得为你的爱情而战，卢修斯。过去发生的事情跟你和詹姆无关！你不必为我们的错误付出代价。”  
“但是爸爸……”卢修斯看着他，“詹姆现在可能讨厌我了，我甚至没有勇气面对他……”  
“让我问你一件事……让我们假设你在去霍格沃茨之前就知道这一切……你认为这些乱七八糟的事情会阻止你爱上詹姆吗？”  
“不。”卢修斯立即回答。  
“它们会阻止你尝试着去赢得他的心吗？”  
“不。”卢修斯说，他不再掉眼泪了。  
“所以？你为什么要放弃呢？詹姆比以往任何时候都更需要你，我有这个感觉。你们已经走了这么远……我看着你努力去赢得他的心……你想现在放弃吗？”  
“但是……”  
“生活很可怕，而且大多数时候毫无意义。唯一有意义的事情就是尽你所能与你所爱的人一起奋斗。这是唯一的生存之道。这是我们不得不日复一日去面对的迷宫的唯一出路。所以不要放弃你和詹姆。我就在你身后。我不怕波特，我只是害怕我对他的感觉……但是我不怕他。如果你想追回詹姆，让他相信你们还能在一起，我支持你。”  
卢修斯笑了，父亲的话给了他继续战斗的力量，他真的很爱詹姆。无论如何，他想和他永远在一起。  
“我很害怕。”卢修斯承认。  
“我保证他不会恨你，卢修斯。这些事不是你的错。看在梅林的份上，我父亲是个恶心的混蛋，我还在为他的罪孽付出代价。我不会让同样的事情发生在你身上，你不应该背负这些恶果。”  
“但我继承了他的名字……而且他杀了詹姆的母亲。怎么这一切会这么该死？”  
德拉科同意，他会永远诅咒潘西，因为她给卢修斯取他父亲的名字。  
“非常该死。”德拉科说，“但这只是个名字。你不是你的祖父。实际上，你一点都不像他。他残忍而邪恶，而你心地善良，非常纯洁。我真的为你感到骄傲。詹姆也会发现这一点的。他不会和你分手的。我保证你们会重新在一起。只要给他点时间。不过如果你想的话，明天我可以带你去高锥克山谷，波特的家。”  
“你知道它在哪儿？”  
“是的。我只是不知道该怎么让你避过哈利的保镖们……他雇佣了不少人保护他的房子自从……好吧……你知道的。”  
“你怎么知道这一切的？”  
德拉科做了个鬼脸：“就假设我过去曾试着和他谈谈，但悲惨地失败了……好吧，我会想出办法的。我被分入斯莱特林不是没有原因的。你和詹姆会重新在一起的。”德拉科吻了卢修斯的前额，“试着休息一会儿。明天会是忙碌的一天。这出戏一定要继续下去，你明白吗？”  
卢修斯点点头，他不确定父亲是否会起作用。德拉科的话听起来过于乐观了，根本不像平常的他。卢修斯很感激德拉科想让他振作起来而做的一切努力，他的父亲也遭受了很多折磨，现在仍然如此。而且，也许父亲的这些特殊问题不能通过一个抱抱和拍拍背来解决。  
这一次，这些问题对卢修斯来说太困难了，在一切的一切之后，他甚至不知道詹姆还愿不愿意同他在一起。  
但他仍然心存希望。这也是他唯一能做的事了。  
TBC

作者的话：所以真相已经暴露了，现在你们知道为什么哈利这么痛苦了。如你所见，他们的处境相当艰难。哈利要多久才能原谅德拉科？詹姆会怎么样？Leave a review, please!

极其特别超级邪恶的下章预告（作者太坏了！！！）：  
麦克斯突然把詹姆拉入一个亲密的拥抱中。起初，红发的男孩惊讶极了，但后来他让自己放松了一点。被麦克斯抱着的感觉非常温暖，他把头靠在表兄的肩上，轻轻地叹着气。  
“我爱你。”麦克斯说，温柔地抚摸着詹姆的脸，亲吻他的嘴唇，“我太爱你了……我非常明白你的感受……”

译者注：  
1.将军：原文中是Checkmate，国际象棋中将死的意思。

老男人们虐恋情深三十年，我要哭爆了。我努力了，但我翻不出原文那中充满血气的HD之间的性张力呜呜呜呜呜，是那种根本对对方目不转睛，碰一下就天雷勾动地火。要不是卢修斯出来我觉得他们下一秒就要吻上去搞上了！  
真相进度（7/10），还有几篇碎片要拼上。  
这章我都想标德哈tag了，小哈你吵架的时候实在是太Drama Queen了（而且愤怒得OOC了你知道吗）！  
剧透一下，本文设定教授没有死（快乐），反正后面小哈挺打脸的（不差这一句了哈利！）。  
最后呃，明天不一定能更:P……


	8. Lessons in Love by blanchemalfoy ch17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title：Lessons in Love
> 
> Author：blanchemalfoy（ff） blanchepottermalfoy（ao3）
> 
> Translator：燕过声
> 
> Relationship：Harry P./Draco M.
> 
> Ratings：R
> 
> Warning：Slash！（boyXboy relationship）
> 
> 原作链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2931154/1/
> 
> 原作者链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/u/304879/
> 
> 本章译者搭配BGM：I Just Can't Stop Loving You BY Michael Jackson & Siedah Garrett

Ch17

詹姆被哈利带回家后，一直把自己锁在房间里。他考虑过冲哈利大吼大叫，他毁了一切。但他实在太累了，一句话都不想说，他只想爬回床上，淹毙在枕头里。

他不觉得自己还能从低潮中恢复过来，这对他而言太过了。他和卢修斯之间的一切曾经都显得那么美好，和哈利的关系似乎也在逐步改善。

最终一切都是假象。

詹姆得出结论：他永远不会得到幸福的。每一次，他试着去抓住快乐，总会发生一些意外夺走他的成果。他厌倦了。

哈利试过和他交流，但詹姆对他置之不理。他一边诅咒父亲，一边又想紧紧抱住他，告诉他一切都会好起来。有眼睛的人都能看出来，他的父亲再也没能从金妮的死中走出来，他忧虑缠身。另外，詹姆也有一种预感，除了哈利透露的那些，还有一些故事被隐瞒着没有讲出来。卢修斯一直认为哈利和德拉科在过去有一段纠缠，也许他猜得没错，他们之间肯定存在过什么。

不过，这会儿詹姆已经承受了够多真相了。他只想在床上瘫上一整天，马尔福庄园事件发生后，他几乎没有合过眼，除了默默地流泪他什么也没做。他的眼睛下挂着浓浓的黑眼圈，看上去像个活死人。他的胃里打了一个结，咽不下哪怕一口早餐或午餐。

只有一件事他万分确定。

真相暴露之后，卢修斯和他的未来已经陷入一片迷雾，但他依然只能惭愧地承认，他对金发年轻人的感情丝毫未变。他仍然深爱卢修斯，也许这份爱是完全错误的，但他无能为力。他无法否认自己的感情。发生在母亲身上的事情确实可怕，他永远不会原谅卢修斯的祖父的。但Luc和那场悲剧无关，卢修斯曾经对他说，他们不是他们的父母，也不是他们的祖辈。他们是独立的个体，应该拥有自己的生活。正因如此，詹姆很容易就把Luc和他的祖父分清了，卢修斯温柔贴心、诚实勇敢，他不是一个冷酷无情的、疯狂的混蛋。

门外响起敲门声，他叹了口气。哈利还要重复多少次？他不想跟他说话，他也不想跟任何人说话。

“詹姆小主人。”多比在门外说，“麦克斯先生想要见你。”  
詹姆皱起眉，他爱他最好的朋友，但他还没准备好面对任何人。他需要一些独处的时间，也许一年？还不够。

“多比，告诉他我很感激他的关心，但现在我不能和他见面。”

“但是小主人……他从陋居赶过来只是为了见见你。他很担心，我也很担心。他说他有重要的事要告诉你，有关……Foxy的。”

詹姆的眉皱得更深了，Foxy？他几乎要忘记那把扫帚了。但是，Foxy？为什么麦克斯要过来告诉他有关Foxy的事？詹姆迅速下床，恍然大悟。也许Foxy只是卢修斯的代称，也许是卢修斯把麦克斯送过来和他聊聊的。

他打开门，发现多比正等着他，垂着大耳朵，明亮的大眼睛里满是期待。

“告诉他到我房间里来。”詹姆说。

多比的脸上瞬间浮起一个大大的笑容，它跑下楼叫麦克斯上来。詹姆坐在床上等着，当麦克斯进来时，他锁上门，坐在他身边。麦克斯似乎也在为什么事焦虑烦恼着，詹姆开始为好朋友感到忧心。他们彼此对视着，詹姆从未见过麦克斯如此悲伤的模样。

“所以你已经知道了。”詹姆虚弱地笑着说，“消息传得真快。”

“詹姆……我很抱歉……我不知道……”麦克斯说，贴近了他。

詹姆重新露出微笑，他的眼睛里蓄满泪水：“你什么都不用说……每个人都认为把事情瞒着我是最好的。但是为了什么呢？要是我早一点知道……”

“你还好吗？”麦克斯坐在离他很近的地方，慢慢地握住他的手。

“我很烦……很生气……也很难受……但是你有话要和我说，有关Foxy的？你要说什么？”詹姆焦急地问。

“我发现唯一能让你同意见我的方法就是提起Foxy。”麦克斯微笑着说。

“真聪明。刚才我还以为你要说卢修斯呢……”詹姆的话听起来非常失望，麦克斯的眼睛变亮了。

“真的吗？为什么？”麦克斯问。

“我很担心他。”詹姆说出了心里话，“对他来说，这一定也是个沉重的打击。这太可怕了……最糟糕的是，我想见他，我想在他身边。同时我也不想这么做。我真矛盾。我不应该爱他，知道他的祖父杀了我的妈妈之后，我们怎么还能在一起呢？但是……我没办法抗拒内心的感觉……”

麦克斯突然伸手把詹姆紧紧抱在怀里，起初，红发的男孩惊讶极了，但后来他让自己放松了一些。麦克斯的怀抱非常温暖，他把头靠在表兄的肩上，微微叹气。

“我爱你。”麦克斯说，温柔地抚摸着詹姆的脸，亲吻他的唇瓣，“我太爱你了……我知道你的感受……”詹姆睁大了眼睛，当麦克斯加深这个吻的时候，他紧张得浑身发抖。但奇怪的是，他并没有推开他，麦克斯温热的唇安抚了他的心。这个吻很疯狂，不过也很甜蜜，詹姆被吻得喘不过气来。

“麦克斯……”詹姆的心脏以每小时几英里的速度跳动，他不知道该说什么，他不知道如何回应最好朋友的表白。某种程度上，他十分困惑，“我……我以为我们只是朋友……我是说，你不是喜欢曼迪吗？”

“我真希望他喜欢的是曼迪！他曾经这样吻过你吗？”麦克斯问，语气里的酸味几乎要冒上天了。

詹姆盯着他，好像他疯了似的：“你在说什么？你在说谁？”

“麦克斯。他吻过你吗？”

詹姆抬起眉，他跳下床，和他隔开一段距离。

“你真奇怪，你为什么要用第三人称谈论自己？”

麦克斯用一种让詹姆心跳加速的方式笑起来。

“因为我不是麦克斯。”

詹姆在一天内第二次惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“你是谁……”然后，某个事实击中了他，恋人间的爱语，甜蜜疯狂的亲吻，熟悉的凝视和笑容——这一切都让他想起——“卢！修！斯！你这个混蛋！是你吗？”

麦克斯，或者更好的是，卢修斯魅惑地冲他眨眨眼：“是的，是我。今天早上我跟麦克斯谈过了，他给了我几根头发，我喝了复方汤剂。爸爸告诉我这个主意的，这是唯一见到你的办法，你父亲永远不会怀疑的。”

“你父亲知道这会带来危险吗？”

“是的。”

詹姆斯摇着头：“你疯了！如果我父亲抓到你，你就死定了！”

“他不会的，或者，至少，我希望……总之我还有一个小时变回来，你能给我几分钟吗？”

詹姆斯叹了口气，他回到床上，坐在卢修斯旁边。“当然。”他笑了，深受感动，“你花了那么多心思来见我只是因为担心我。谢谢。”

卢修斯伸手抱住詹姆，他们在彼此的怀里停留了很长一段时间。

“昨晚我想了很多……”卢修斯说，“我不想和你分手。我知道我们现在要在一起会困难得多……但是我不想放弃你，不想放弃我们。我爱你。我只是不能停止爱你。”

“我知道你的意思。”詹姆小声说，“我也不能停止爱你。但是我不知道我该做什么。我应该为你祖父做的事恨你吗？我父亲一定认为这才是我该做的。”

“事情比我们以前想象的要复杂得多……”

“是的，没错。但我对你的爱丝毫未变。我仍然爱你。这是不对的，但我爱你。我们该怎么办？”詹姆问，他的心碎了。

“我不知道。我只知道我不想分手。”

“我也不想。”

卢修斯把詹姆压在怀中，深深地吻了他。

“我想和你在一起。”詹姆在卢修斯的唇边低声说。

金发男孩笑了：“我也想和你在一起。”

“你的祖父已经为他的所作所为付出了代价……那些事情不是你的错……你当时还只是个小婴儿……”

卢修斯再度牢牢地抱住詹姆，害怕眼前的一切只是场梦。

“所以你还愿意和我在一起？”他心惊胆战地问，“你不恨我？”

“我当然不恨你。而且，是的，我愿意和你在一起。我只是需要先做点什么。”

“什么？”

詹姆的额头抵着他的额头：“我得和你的父亲说说话，我想问你父亲一些事情……我想从他的角度了解这个故事。我的父亲控诉他帮助你的祖父……一开始我不敢相信，但是……我不知道。”

“那不是真的！”卢修斯立即反驳，“我爸爸和这件事无关，他不知道祖父的计划，要是你知道……事情完全不是那样的。实际上，我的父亲爱你的父亲，他永远不会做任何伤害哈利的事。”

詹姆瞪大了眼睛，内心深处他已经相信了，哈利和德拉科之间一定存在过某种难言的纠缠。“所以你那些对他的不理智的推测是对的？”

“是的！是不是很疯狂？”

“事情变得越来越不理智了。”

卢修斯理解地点点头：“如果你愿意，我可以带你去见我父亲。你可以和我一起去。”

“怎么去？我爸爸一直在密切监视我。”

卢修斯从兜里掏出一枚熟悉的戒指，说：“我们可以用门钥匙去我家。如果你父亲再过来带走你，我会告诉他我有多爱你，有多希望我们能在一起。我永远不会伤害你的，或者至少我会尽力不让你受伤。我将用尽余生使你幸福，弥补我的家庭对你造成的伤害。”

“你不用做这些，卢修斯。你不用为你家庭的行为负责。”

“我知道，但是我觉得我有责任。我忍不住。”

詹姆握住他的手，轻吻一下：“我明白，但我不会因为那些事责怪你的，也许……我们可以结束这种仇恨，也许我们的爱可以洗清家族之间的宿怨。”

“我喜欢这句话。”卢修斯在詹姆的鼻尖上印下湿润的吻痕，“那么，我们走吧？”

“嗯。让我给父亲写封信，我不想让他担心。”

卢修斯做了个鬼脸：“他还是会担心的，詹姆。实际上，一旦他发现你回到了我家，他就会立刻失去理智。”

“嗯，我知道……不过也许我们能想出点解决的办法……我再也不会让他有机会拆散我们了。我爱你，他必须接受这个。”

“这不是一场轻松的战斗……”

“是的，但至少我们有对方，对吧？”

他们默契地微笑。詹姆走到书桌前，他从抽屉里找出一张羊皮纸，拿羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨，给哈利写了一张便条。他把信留在书桌上，去和卢修斯汇合，卢修斯还是套着麦克斯的壳子。

“你知道吗，当你用麦克斯的样子……我一直在吻你……这真的很奇怪……”詹姆若有所思地说，“更奇怪的是，我不觉得这件事令人不安，一开始确实很困扰，不过后来……”

卢修斯抬了抬眉：“我希望你不是因为想到和麦克斯在一起而硬起来。”

詹姆轻声笑起来：“才不是。虽然这其实挺有趣的，我的男朋友和我最好的朋友在同一个身体里。”他开玩笑说，“而且麦克斯也很可爱。”

卢修斯做了个鬼脸，他知道詹姆只是在捉弄他，他并没有生气。

“当然，你更辣。”詹姆补充了一句。

“正确答案……我正想把你一个人丢在这里。”卢修斯说，他牵起詹姆的手，两人一起碰到戒指。“马尔福庄园。”他低声说，两个人同时消失了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

德拉科一点也不想看到安东尼出现在他的壁炉里。无论其他什么时候，他都会欢迎情人的到来，但现在卢修斯正冒着砍头的风险跟詹姆讲话，在他再次看到儿子之前，他是放不下心来的。

“亲爱的。”安东尼的英语带着浓重的法国口音，他径直走向德拉科，想要亲吻他的唇，但金发男人转开了脸。

“今天不行。我没心情。今天是圣诞节的后一天，你来这里做什么？我儿子在家里，我不是告诉过你在他回霍格沃茨之前不要来吗？”

安东尼拉长了脸，他在离他最近的一面镜子前停下脚步，欣赏自己的模样。他用手指梳理几下乌黑的头发，接着把冰蓝色的眼珠转向德拉科。

“我以为，你那么着急地要我给你送复方汤剂，是因为你想见我。”他说，“你向我要这个，只在你想要……”

“是的，是的。我知道。”德拉科略带恼怒地打断了他的话，“今天是个例外。所以你愿意回你来的地方吗？”

“怎么了？波特的头发用光了？上次我检查的时候你还有一大堆存货呢。”

德拉科恼羞成怒：“这一点也不好笑，安东尼。我告诉你实话，波特是这个世界上我最不想被别人提起的人……尤其用那种方式。”

安东尼坐在靠近壁炉的扶手椅上，唉声叹气：“那太糟糕了。我很享受你那些古怪的性幻想，和他在一起什么的。我习惯了在我们做爱的时候扮演他。”

德拉科脸红了，愤怒和尴尬的情绪同时控制了他。永远不应该让一时的性冲动迷惑理智的，这样他就不会干出一些愚蠢透顶的事情，比如要求安东尼在床上成为哈利·波特。要是他没发现那把从哈利身上偷来的头发就好了。这样就不会有任何暗示，比如要求他的现任男友喝下复方汤剂，假扮成世界上唯一一个能令他难以忘怀的人。问题不在于幻想本身，尽管它百分百是一个能够被深入分析的心理学课题。主要的问题是安东尼，德拉科以前的情人总是守口如瓶，而且从不对他的想法感到大惊小怪。安东尼，另一方面说，他占有欲很强，需求也很多。德拉科开始感到厌烦了。

“安东尼，亲爱的，我们现在没法聊天。我正处于危机之中，我现在没有时间跟你说话。”

安东尼似乎不太高兴，德拉科集中了自己所有的自制力，试图用甜言蜜语抚慰情人。

“谢谢你帮我弄到复方汤剂。告诉你吧，解决完我的问题，卢修斯回到学校之后，我们就去巴黎呆一个星期，你觉得怎么样？”德拉科问，坐在安东尼身边，手指抚过他的头发。

安东尼恼怒地撅着嘴，但当德拉科吻着他并轻抚过他的脖子时，他屈服了，浑身颤抖，“好吧，你赢了。希望你信守诺言，别让我失望。”

“我什么时候让你失望过？”

安东尼嘲笑说：“我不知道，一秒钟之前？”

德拉科愉快地笑了，虽然安东尼有时令人恼火，他还是有自身独特的魅力。他怒气冲冲的态度和尖酸刻薄的评论有时候非常吸引人。再加上，他看起来有点像哈利。德拉科的心理医生说这是一个值得深究的问题。

“我向你保证，我们一定会去巴黎的，在最昂贵的鞋子、长袍和阿玛尼西服上花大笔大笔的金加隆。我们只会在最好的餐厅里用餐。”

“我以为你破产了。”安东尼讽刺地说。

德拉科嗤笑：“你是从哪里得出这个想法的？就因为我变卖了家族所有的珠宝和资产？”

“嗯，可能。”

“我还是很好看，这一定值点钱。”德拉科假笑。

“是啊，你可以在巴黎的街上站街，我知道市中心有一家很有品味的妓院。”

“你真的很可爱。”德拉科说，轻轻咬着安东尼的嘴唇，“但你得走了。现在。”

安东尼做了个鬼脸，无论如何他还是走到壁炉前。在消失前他对德拉科眨了眨眼：“别忘记派猫头鹰给我寄信。”

“我不会忘的。”德拉科回答，看到安东尼离开，松了一口气。

就在几分钟后，卢修斯和詹姆·波特手牵手走进客厅，德拉科疲倦地叹气。

“当我告诉你要为你的爱情而战时，并不意味着你要第二次绑架你的恋人，然后再激怒哈利！”德拉科嘲笑说，“你不会因为偷走他的儿子来赢得波特的信任的。”

卢修斯耸耸肩：“是詹姆问我能不能和我一起回来的，他想和你聊几句。”

德拉科皱眉，随后他沉重地叹了口气：“意料之中。”

詹姆走上前，温柔的绿眼睛坚定地望向德拉科。德拉科想伸手拥抱他，难怪哈利想把詹姆锁在屋子里，这男孩看起来那么脆弱，那么可爱，那么易碎。然而，只要一看他的眼睛，德拉科就完全改变了初印象。詹姆有时确实会被不安感和焦虑感所困扰，但他现在似乎异常坚决。

“坐下吧。”德拉科指着沙发说。

詹姆体面地坐在沙发上，卢修斯握着他的手，坐在他身边。这一对简直腻腻歪歪的，德拉科笑了笑。爱情占了上风。

“我想知道那天晚上发生了什么……我想知道一切。”詹姆坚定地说。

有一会儿，德拉科失去了呼吸：“我不能告诉你所有的事情。但是我可以告诉你这个……我没做任何事促成你母亲的……去世。”他说，目光从詹姆身上偏开。在这样一个重要时刻，扮演一个懦夫对那孩子并不公平，他重新抬起头，“我不知道我父亲会做那些事……他说我是帮凶，但我不是。后来他承认一切都是自己干的。”

“爸爸！就把你告诉我的一切都告诉他！”卢修斯生气地打断了德拉科的话，“跟他说说你和波特！”

德拉科微微脸红了，他责备地望着卢修斯：“这不是我一个人能决定的。波特才是那个应该告诉詹姆确切的……情况的人。”

“这太荒唐了！”卢修斯提出抗议，“你还在保护他吗？在他如此亲切地向我们抛出真相之后？他根本不在乎我对事实真相的反应！”

德拉科背靠在扶手椅上：“这就是为什么我只会说必要的话。波特对我的印象很差。好吧，他不是唯一一个。我不想给他更多用虚假的理由指责我的机会。假设我向詹姆坦白一切，然后波特就有他需要的证据来指控我本性邪恶，又爱摆布人了。要证明人们是错的，唯一的办法就是正当行事。我不会对波特做他对我做过的事……我认为詹姆也不值得这样。你自己说的，波特不在乎他会用真相伤害你。但我在乎我的真相会伤害詹姆。所以很抱歉，孩子们，历史的其余部分不会从我口中说出来。”

詹姆点点头，笑了，他喜欢德拉科的诚实。从第一次见面起德拉科就对他很友善，他相信德拉科说的是实话。

“我不会给我父亲找借口的……他是个恶心的混蛋。但他在监狱里了，他正为他的罪行付出代价。他活该烂在阿兹卡班。”德拉科微微发抖，“但是，我也很抱歉没能及时预测他的行动，及时制止他。我是无辜的，但在某种程度上，我确实对发生的事感到有罪。我知道我父亲会做傻事，我只是不知道他会做得这么狠绝……我知道道歉是不够的，不幸的是，这是我唯一能做的了。如果你愿意的话，我可以把我们的宝马赔给你。”

卢修斯翻了个白眼：“现在不是开玩笑的时候。”

德拉科嗤笑：“开玩笑什么时候都可以。一个人永远不能把生活看得太认真。我已经学会了这一点。”他走到吧台边，给自己倒了一杯酒。

詹姆闭上眼，脸色苍白。德拉科和卢修斯立刻担心地看向他。

“你还好吗？操，傻问题。”德拉科自言自语，“你想来点什么吗？你想我送你去医院吗？”

他心不在焉地抚摸着詹姆的头发，男孩睁开眼睛，笑着说：“没关系。我想……我只是需要休息一会儿。我很累，我昨晚没睡着。”

“当然了，Luc。带詹姆去你隔壁的房间，你想吃点或喝点什么吗？”

德拉科的话语里含着显而易见的关切，詹姆的心情明亮了一点：“不用了，谢谢您。一张床就可以了。”

“遵命，Luc！你还在等什么？把你的公主带到楼上！”德拉科命令说。

卢修斯翻了个白眼，但还是笑了。他牵着詹姆的手走到客厅门口，离开之前，詹姆转身对德拉科说。

“我不会因为之前发生的事责怪你的，我相信你，我想爸爸总有一天也会相信你的。”

德拉科笑了，尽管他的灵魂正在片片龟裂。不过，得到詹姆的原谅确实让他放松许多。

他一个人坐在房间里，抿了一小口酒，等待和波特的第二轮交锋。

TBC


	9. Lessons in Love by blanchemalfoy ch18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利世界观的推倒与重塑x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title：Lessons in Love
> 
> Author：blanchemalfoy（ff） blanchepottermalfoy（ao3）
> 
> Translator：燕过声
> 
> Relationship：Harry P./Draco M.
> 
> Ratings：R。终于，哈利开始意识到自己的错误……
> 
> Warning：Slash！（boyXboy relationship）
> 
> 原作链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2931154/1/
> 
> 原作者链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/u/304879/

Ch18

哈利第二次来到庄园的时候，德拉科已经喝了半瓶波旁威士忌了。他不想和任何人说话，只想把自己灌醉在沙发上。只可惜他对酒精的抵抗力过于杰出——不论德拉科喝得多醉，别人都别想从外表上看出分毫。

哈利直直闯入他的客厅，脸上的表情预示着他下一秒就能谋杀他，那时德拉科差点就要睡着了。哈利一把抓住他的衣领，逼迫他抬头看自己，德拉科一激灵，完全清醒了，不过不幸的是，身周的房间还是绕着他不停旋转。

“你好，波特。”德拉科大胆地打招呼，唇角噙着一丝冷笑，“很高兴在这么短的时间内再次见到你。”

“我的儿子呢？你个婊///子养的？真不敢相信你在我眼皮底下把他从我手里抢走了！”哈利怒气冲冲地咆哮，“你是怎么做到的？你是怎么骗过我的人的？你最好回答我，否则我会把你撕成碎片，没有任何怜悯！”

德拉科没有被哈利愤怒的呼吸和言语吓到，实际上，它们让他兴奋起来了。非常、非常不恰当，不过这就是他的本性。德拉科几乎要开始大笑，他能够感知到哈利身体的每一英寸，哈利身上的气味让他入迷了一小会，但紧扼在脖子上的手逼他回到痛苦的现实中。

“麦克斯·韦斯莱。”他艰难地憋出回答。

“麦克斯·韦斯莱？”哈利问，惊呆了，“什么……？”

“放开我，我会告诉你的。”哈利并没有移开他的手，也没有表露任何他会放开德拉科的迹象，德拉科假笑着，“你知道吗……如果我的治疗师在这里，他会说我们之间有种激烈的性冲突。毕竟，你每一次见到我都忍不住要抓着我，把我拽到你眼前，好像你想得到一个吻或是别的什么一样。”

这些话起了反作用，哈利立即把他推开了。

“别傻了！”哈利大声说，从口袋里抽出魔杖，指着德拉科，“你有五秒钟的时间告诉我为什么詹姆要回到你的地盘，还有五秒钟把他带到这里来，然后我就可以带他回家。”

“你知道这是不可能的，对吗？”德拉科问，坐在沙发上，揉抚着自己的脖子。哈利留下的淤伤也许不会永远留下痕迹，这是他幻想中一个古怪的性癖，“十秒钟我不可能做完这些事，波特。”

“说得好像我在乎一样。”哈利冷笑着说。

德拉科做了个鬼脸：“好吧，解释优先。我的儿子假扮成麦克斯·韦斯莱去了你家。”

“这真是……”哈利呻吟了一声，更用力地握紧魔杖，“这真的很卑劣！不过对你的家人还能有什么指望呢？我敢打赌是你说服他这么做的！现在，不仅你会因为绑架我儿子进监狱，你的孩子也会被逮捕。我不在乎他是不是十六岁，他最好能在年轻的时候学一学怎么分辨对错。”

“你不能指控我绑架詹姆。”德拉科声明。

“我不能？”哈利大笑起来，“我是哈利·波特，巫师界的救世主，而你是一个逃到法国躲避审判的前食死徒，执法小组会很高兴看到你落入他们手中的。”

“现在，眼下，波特。你确定想让他们染指我吗？”德拉科挑逗地问，“难道这不是你想做的吗？你的手掌控我的全身……”

哈利的魔杖尖抵着德拉科的胸口：“我的儿子，马尔福。否则我就不能为我接下来的行为负责了。”

“他睡着了。我可不忍心因为你在这儿而吵醒他。他不太喜欢你，请允许我这么说……”

“你知道些什么？”哈利失控了，他一手把德拉科压到身下，死死地钉在沙发上，魔杖尖挑起德拉科的下巴。

德拉科假笑：“波特，告诉我实话。你是来看你儿子的，还是来把我操进沙发里的？”

“你是不是找死。”哈利的喉咙里冒出呻吟。

“而你想杀死我。完美的组合，波特。”

德拉科在哈利眼中捕捉到了一丝他难以辨别的情绪。像是某种激烈的冲突，像是哈利真的在杀他和操他之间痛苦抉择，左右为难。

“虽然我不能在校外使用魔法，但如果你伤害我爸爸的话恐怕我就管不住自己了。”卢修斯冲进客厅，冷冷地开口。

哈利慢慢地离开德拉科，不是因为他害怕一个十六岁的男孩。而是因为卢修斯来了，他可以转移他的怒火。

“一个为了绑架我儿子而喝下复方汤剂的人喊出了宝贵的宣言。詹姆在哪里？”哈利问。

“我在这里。”詹姆走上前说，“但是我不会跟你回家的。”

哈利的心脏几乎停滞了，他凝视着自己的儿子，接着生气地转向德拉科问，“你给他下了什么奇怪的药吗？”

“他想呆在这里不代表他被夺魂控制了！好吧，也许我绝佳的品质确实可以控制一个人。”

“停止废话，马尔福！”哈利生气地喊，咒语几乎咬在唇间。

“爸爸！停下！”詹姆喊，“我在这里是因为我想来！卢修斯没有绑架我！我来这里是因为我需要跟德拉科说话！”

哈利盯着他的儿子，就像是第一次见到他一样。有一会儿，哈利认为詹姆已经发现了德拉科和他之间的秘密，他喘不过气来，另一件令他深感震惊的事是听到他的儿子叫德拉科的教名，好像他们关系很亲密一样。

“马尔福……你对他说了什么？”他问，为德拉科接下来的回答而心惊胆战。他几乎踩在犯谋杀罪的边缘。

“放松，波特。我只是说了实话，我和他母亲的死没有任何关系。”

“而且我相信他。”詹姆说。

哈利听到这句话后，依然浑身紧绷：“什么？你怎么敢这么说？你怎么能相信他？我告诉过你他做了什么……”

“不是我不相信你，爸爸。”詹姆疲倦地说，“只是我相信德拉科说的是实话。我相信他是无辜的。他不知道他的父亲会犯下如此残暴的谋杀……后来他被判无罪，还帮助法庭判卢修斯·马尔福终身有罪，这就是证据。我想了很多……知道这些事后，我爱卢修斯到底是对是错……我应该因为这些事再也不和他见面吗……毕竟，过去的灾难会对我们的未来造成永久的破坏。但是爸爸……卢修斯不应该为他祖父的罪行负责，当他发现他的祖父杀了我母亲时，他也非常伤心。他不知道。他也以为我们不可能再在一起了……但是……”

詹姆看向卢修斯，卢修斯同样看着他，两人不约而同地微笑起来。

“我们彼此相爱。”詹姆坚定地说，哈利惊怒地喘不过气来，“卢修斯不是他的祖父，也不是他的父亲，你不能因为他们做过的事而责怪他。他不应该承担这些。他是我认识的最体贴甜蜜的人，他对霍格沃茨的每个人都很好，他帮助每一个人！最重要的是，他帮助了我！他帮助我理解和接纳最真实的我，他一直陪着我，支持我。是他让我谅解自己，重新爱上自己。我不会离开这里的，除非你接受我和卢修斯约会。”

哈利太震惊了，以至于说不出话。德拉科朝孩子们露出微笑。

“詹姆……你他妈的疯了吗？”哈利大喊，詹姆畏缩了一下，“你怎么能爱他？在我跟你说了这么多之后！”

“我告诉你卢修斯和那些事无关！”詹姆斯大声反驳，尽管他的身体在颤抖。

“这真是……你知道我看到你和一个姓马尔福的男孩约会的感受吗？他的家庭破坏了我们的！看在梅林的份上，他还是个男孩！”

“那又怎样？我又不是故意爱上一个男孩的，但我爱他！我对此无能为力。至于他的家人破坏了我们的家，你知道那不是真的！卢修斯·马尔福可能曾试过这样做，但是是你完成了他最后的工作！”詹姆说，第一次有勇气说出这样的话，“你一直躲着我。你从来不跟我讲话！你总是对我说你那愚蠢的生意和魁地奇！”

“我不觉得在这里可以讨论这些……”哈利紧张地说。

“为什么不行？因为卢修斯和德拉科在这里？”詹姆问。

“他们让你违抗我……”哈利说，心中一阵剧痛。

詹姆悲哀地摇着头：“他们没有。是你自己逼我违抗你的，不过我再也不会这么做了……我只是……我只是想让你知道。”

“我要叫几个傲罗来把你和你的儿子关起来，马尔福！”

“不！”詹姆喊，“如果你那样做了，我就再也不和你说话了！永远！别再这样做了！别在事情不合你意时威胁我！这一次是行不通的！而且他们没对我做任何事。如果你打电话给谁，结果会对你不利。”

哈利背靠在壁炉上，寻求支撑。詹姆从来没用那种口气对他说过话，他不知道该怎么应对儿子身上新的一面。他把一切都归咎于马尔福，但在他内心深处，他知道詹姆是对的，哈利才是逼儿子和自己离心的罪魁祸首，他宁愿待在马尔福身边，也不愿在自己身边。

“拜托了，爸爸，接受现实。我是一个同性恋，我喜欢卢修斯。”

“我爱你的儿子，波特先生。”卢修斯说，他直视哈利，目光中的坚定几乎让哈利吃惊，“我会尽我最大的努力使他开心，使他不受伤害。永远。在我一生中人们都因为我是个马尔福而鄙视我。每次我做错事的时候，人们就开始拿我和爸爸以及马尔福家族的其他人做比较。从我记事起，这一直是我的负担。但我可以向你保证我不是坏人。我爸爸也不是，他在为他的所作所为赎罪。每次你控诉他，或是叫他的名字，你都在伤害我。我爸爸不是圣人，他只是一个普通人。而且他也知道这个。每一天他都必须忍受偏见。每一天他都想再次做点正确的事，就给我们一个机会，拜托了。”

德拉科咬紧下唇以压抑眼底的泪水。他知道卢修斯处境艰难，马尔福一家糟糕的过去是很难承受的。但在此之前德拉科从不知道卢修斯的处境究竟有多痛苦，他想紧紧地抱住他的儿子——不，卢修斯不会喜欢这样的，至少不是在哈利和詹姆面前。

哈利，他经历了艰难的抉择，去接受这一整件事情。尽管他讨厌站在他面前的男孩和他所代表的一切，同时他也钦佩他袒露心声的勇气。卢修斯看上去像是个诚实的孩子，哈利感觉更糟心了，他望着他的儿子，沉重地叹息。

“Fuck。”他轻声咕哝，闭上了眼睛，思考接下来该做什么。最后，他睁开眼，问詹姆，“如果我接受你和他在一起，你会和我一起回家吗？”

詹姆屏住了呼吸，他的心跳得太快了，以至于他觉得心会从嘴里蹦出来。

“我会。”他回答说，“但前提是你是认真的。”

哈利伸手插进发间，神经质地在房间里踱来踱去。另外三个人焦急地等待着他的最后判决，德拉科很惊讶哈利竟然真的在考虑詹姆的要求，他本以为那个黑发男人会大发雷霆，直截了当地拒绝詹姆的意见，把他拖走。

“好吧。”哈利最终说，“我会……我会试着习惯你和……这个男孩……约会。我会试着接受的。但你现在必须和我一起回去。”

詹姆和卢修斯同时惊讶地瞪大了眼，德拉科皱起眉，心跳加速。

“你话里有什么陷阱吗？”德拉科问。

哈利瞪着他：“是的，实际上有。我可能不得不忍受你的儿子——因为我别无选择。但是我不会容忍你的出现。我不会接受你，马尔福，我只是接受你的儿子。我会给他一个机会向我证明，实际上，他和他的家人不一样。就这样。”

“但是……”

“没有但是，詹姆。”哈利打断了他的话，“接受你的……男友……是我现在所有能做的事了。别逼我。”

“没关系，詹姆。”德拉科冷笑着说，“就接受你已得的吧。伟大的哈利·波特以他的宽恕和认可来尊敬我的儿子，这对我来说已经足够了。”

詹姆看起来并不高兴，卢修斯也不满意。但卢修斯同意父亲的话，现在他们应该接受哈利的提议，想让哈利接受德拉科太难了，他们还需要时间。

“我同意。”卢修斯回答。

詹姆盯着他看：“你不介意吗？”

“我不介意，这是个良好的开始。”卢修斯说。

詹姆微微叹气，卢修斯抓住他的手——在哈利不满的瞪视下——轻轻地捏了捏。

“至少他会试一试。”卢修斯在詹姆耳边低语，朝他露出一个微笑。

詹姆同样对他露出微笑：“是啊。”

“结果呢？”哈利问，对他们秀恩爱的行为表示恼火，他简直不能忍受在这间屋子里多待一秒钟了。

“我会和你一起回家。”詹姆说。

哈利解脱地松了口气，他走向儿子，伸手覆在他的肩上，詹姆打了个哆嗦，但最后他镇定下来了。

“我们走吧。”

“我可以和卢修斯说再见吗？私下的。”詹姆问。

哈利呼吸变重：“可以。我给你五分钟，我在这里等你。”

詹姆对卢修斯浅浅一笑，他们手拉手走出客厅。哈利用这段时间专注地瞪着德拉科：“如果你做了任何伤害我儿子的事情，任何，我就杀了你。”

德拉科后仰靠在沙发上，做了个鬼脸：“我为什么要伤害詹姆？我喜欢他。首先，他有勇气面对你，甘冒一切风险和我儿子在一起，这是你从未拥有过的东西。”

“你是说我没有勇气吗？我可不是那个在洗手间里哭着喊桃金娘的人。”哈利说。

德拉科皱起眉，不舒服地摆弄起一个靠垫：“我不是在说这个。你有足够的勇气杀了伏地魔，但你却没有勇气去接受事实，我们……”

“你的父亲残害了我的妻子，看在梅林的份上！”哈利的喉咙里发出嘶嘶声，“同一天！我又能做什么呢？”

“我知道，我一辈子都得忍受这件事。”德拉科眼中盈满复杂的情绪，“哪怕这不是我的错……我该怎么做才能让你原谅我呢？”

“你觉得我能原谅你？”哈利痛苦地笑了，他的言辞中充满仇恨，“我永远不会原谅你，一百万年都不会。”

他们目光相粘，难以分开。詹姆的出现转移了他们的注意力，哈利带着他的儿子离开。而德拉科留在原地，品尝着命运难言的馈赠。他们还有很长很长的路要走。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“詹姆？”哈利敲着詹姆的门，喊他的名字。

没有人回答。哈利深深地叹了口气，詹姆明天就要回霍格沃茨了，但他没有给出任何他会在最近的一个世纪内和哈利说说话的信号。一方面，哈利对此感到恼火，他想冲固执的詹姆大喊大叫。他已经满足他的心愿了。他已经接受让马尔福小子闯进他的生活，看在詹姆的份上。他甚至尝试在卢修斯打电话给詹姆的时候对他问好，尽管他真正想做的是咆哮着警告他再也不要见他儿子。

另一方面，他只是想要儿子抱抱他，告诉他，他会原谅哈利变成一个难以相处、问题众多的人。哈利已经向自己承认，他错了，他对两个孩子揭露了金妮死亡的秘密，还是以如此可怕的方式。回想一下，他是故意表现得这么残忍的，他并不想以残酷的方式对待自己的孩子。实际上，他在自我惩罚，他在许多事上罪难可恕，他无法原谅自己。他想告诉詹姆，他对所有一切感到抱歉，他想做点对的事，但是他不知道该怎么做。每一次尝试，最后都只是把他们之间的关系弄得更糟糕。

“詹姆？”他又喊了一声，“你还会再和我说话吗？我做得还不够吗？我是说，我不会再抱怨那个孩子了！我不会再给你压力逼你参加魁地奇了，虽然我仍然觉得你会是一个伟大的找球手而且……”

门慢慢打开，哈利没再说下去。他注意到的第一件事是詹姆的脸，他看起来不太好，脸色苍白，似乎有点呼吸困难。哈利立即把儿子拉到身边，忧心忡忡地捧起他的脸。

“詹姆？你怎么了？”

“没什么……我觉得不太舒服……”詹姆虚弱地回答，他的身体开始发颤。

哈利完全忘记了他和儿子之间不够好的关系，他忘记了他不知道该怎么和孩子相处，不知道该怎么对孩子说话。在那一刻，没有什么比詹姆更重要。

詹姆看上去快要昏厥过去了，哈利一手把他揽进怀里，朝卧室走去。

“多比！多比！”他大喊，他把詹姆放在床上，跑到走廊，“多比！”

家养小精灵气喘吁吁地跑过来。

“通知卡尔医生！现在！”他命令，“詹姆不对劲，告诉他快点！”

“好的，先生！”多比马上就消失了。

哈利回到房间，心急如焚。他也快要急昏过去了，脑海里划过的第一件事是德拉科和他邪恶的儿子是不是和詹姆突如其来的疾病有关。当詹姆开始不可控制地浑身抽搐时，他惊慌不安。在他心里最大的恐惧得到了证实，德拉科和卢修斯一定以某种方式诅咒了他的儿子。

“詹姆？”哈利紧紧地抱着他，低声耳语，轻柔地抚摸着他的头发，“怎么了？你感觉怎么样？告诉我，儿子，马尔福对你做了什么吗？”

詹姆只是摇头，他紧张地推开哈利，站起来，开始在房间里绕圈，他还是在发抖，呼吸不稳，但他不想让哈利碰他，每当哈利试图做点什么来帮助他的时候，情况只会变得更糟。

“詹姆，跟我说点什么。告诉我你怎么了。”哈利不知道该怎么做，他担忧极了，“你想我做点什么吗？你想喝点水吗？多比！水！”

卡尔医生就在那个时候到了，家养小精灵手捧着一杯水跑过来，哈利几乎没有注意到多比，他立即走到医生身边，向他解释情况。卡尔医生在进房间前，设法先让哈利冷静下来。

“没事的，波特先生。你要保持冷静，如果你也开始烦躁，你就帮不了他。”卡尔医生边说，边向詹姆走去。他让詹姆先坐在椅子上，“詹姆，听我说。没事的，你很安全，只要试着放松，继续呼吸，很快就会过去的。”

哈利一直默默地看着他们，内心一片混乱。卡尔医生对詹姆说话的方式，就好像这一幕曾经发生过一样。

“你是不是停药了？”医生问。

詹姆点点头：“我……我之前感觉好多了……”

卡尔医生叹气：“最近发生了什么让你不高兴的事情吗？”

哈利站在一边，插嘴问，语调奇异：“什么药？”

医生惊讶地看着他，接着他转头看了一会儿詹姆。男孩脸色变得更苍白了，他要求哈利离开，在外面等着。

“什么！”哈利焦躁地问，“我要在外面等？我想知道发生了什么事，现在就想知道！你提到了药物？你在说什么？这以前发生过吗？”

卡尔医生站起来，细长的手指搭在哈利的肩上。

“拜托了，波特先生，在外面等着，我一会儿就来。”他平静地说。

“但是……”哈利还想争辩，但卡尔医生没给他机会。

“我需要先和詹姆谈谈，你在场会让他更心烦意乱。请在外面等着，等我说完后，你可以问我所有你想知道的事情。”

哈利违背自己的意愿，听从了医生的要求。他焦心如焚地在詹姆房间门口踱来踱去，他开始意识到自己对詹姆的生活了解得有多么贫乏。很明显，他的儿子在服药，却没有告诉他。德拉科说的是对的吗？詹姆有那么恨他吗？他的孩子不信任他，不愿意告诉他类似的事情。哈利不是怪物，他成了什么样的家长？他心烦意乱，思绪万千，当卡尔医生碰碰他的背，叫他注意时，他吓坏了。

“卡尔医生？他怎么样了？”他急忙问。

“他没事，有点发抖。但他会好起来的。我给他开了一点花精喝，这是很正常的，别担心，这对他的焦虑症有好处。”

“发生了什么？卡尔医生。”

卡尔医生叹了口气：“你不知道，是吗？我以为你知道。詹姆告诉我他跟你说过，他答应过他会的。他一个人来我诊所的时候我确实觉得很奇怪，但他向我发誓他会告诉你。这是我治疗他的条件。”

哈利感到他的血液都冻住了：“那是什么时候发生的？”

“半年前，也就是七月。他说他经常感觉头晕眼花，呼吸不畅，有时候会不受控制地抽搐。对一个在他这个年纪的男孩来说，他承受着巨大的情绪压力。不幸的是，现在这种事是相当普遍的……这是神经症的一种，我一般会用巴哈花精来治疗，它很有效。总之，他告诉我他独自见我的原因是你太忙了，但你知道他有个预约。就算是这样，我至少用猫头鹰寄了三封信给你。”

哈利几乎感觉不到他的下半身，卡尔医生必须扶着他，带他走到最近的一把椅子前，他才能坐下。

哈利合上眼，这种庞杂的无能为力和茫然无措的情绪，他只在金妮死后才感觉到。他不敢相信他的儿子独自经历了这么多，哈利甚至没有注意到！

“Fuck！”他低声喃喃，手指插入发间，喘着气，“这是怎么发生的？”他想哭，但他忍住了。现在他不能崩溃，他必须知道一切。哈利抬起头：“你提到了几封信……但我从来没有收到。”

“嗯，但我确实寄给你了。”卡尔医生说，哈利信任他，他不会说谎。

“多比！”哈利喊。

家养小精灵立即出现在他们眼前，耳朵耷拉着，大眼睛里闪烁着泪花。多比一直在听他们的谈话，扫一眼就足以让哈利明白信件消失的原因。

“你是不是知道什么？”哈利问，“你有没有帮詹姆把卡尔医生寄给我的信藏起来？”

“有……”多比承认了，“但多比不知道事情这么严重。”

哈利叹息，他可以对多比生气，但什么都不会改变。再说，他知道多比只是做了詹姆要求它做的事，这只家养小精灵喜欢他的儿子，比喜欢哈利还喜欢他，而且多比在保护什么人时总会有一些古怪的想法。

哈利明白是时候停止把责任推卸给别人了。詹姆变成这样，他才是罪魁祸首，和德拉科、卢修斯·马尔福一点关系都没有。也许，如果哈利是个更好的父亲，詹姆就不会迷恋那个姓马尔福的男孩。他把卡尔医生带到楼下的办公室，他们花了好几个小时谈詹姆的事。哈利不得不放下他的骄傲，接受他作为父亲的失败。卡尔医生告诉他的一切都使他感到羞愧。

卡尔医生对他说，詹姆在圣诞节前给他写了一封信，向他解释说他感觉好多了，多亏了他的朋友们，尤其是一位特殊的，名叫卢修斯的朋友。

听到卡尔医生的话，哈利的心绷紧了。

“这就是我必须询问你的原因。”卡尔医生继续说，对哈利的痛苦无知无觉，“是什么事让他重新陷入紧张情绪？”

哈利僵住了。出现了，他碾碎了儿子的心，他既残忍又恶毒，他几乎用真相摧毁了詹姆。太可怕了，他是毁了詹姆生活的元凶。

“我们吵了一架……”哈利认罪了，“我猜……我对他太苛刻了。”

卡尔医生知道詹姆和哈利的关系不好，他已经猜到了大部分真相，但他需要听哈利亲口说出来。

“我能做些什么呢？”哈利问。

“波特先生，我能告诉你的就是，现在詹姆需要的是被爱的感觉。他需要一个保证，那就是当他需要你的时候你会在他身边。让他知道你关心他，波特先生。我觉得他很在乎你，这就是他有情绪问题的原因。不过他是个固执的男孩，他宁愿一个人忍受痛苦，也不愿意承认他需要你的帮助。让他知道他可以信任你。”

医生暗示他是个失败的父亲，尽管哈利感到被冒犯了，他只是点头。好吧，他确实失败，医生有理由指责他。

当医生离开的时候，哈利在办公室里呆了很长时间，回忆、修复他的过往。他悲哀地发觉，他花了太多时间工作，而不是陪伴儿子。多年来，莫莉和赫敏一直在提醒他，但他太固执了，一直不肯承认。自从金妮死后，他就埋头工作，忘记了自己的责任。经年累月，他放任自己的心逐渐枯萎。

他再也不会这样了，他决心为詹姆纠正自己的错误，努力抹去这些年来的孤独，他会乞求儿子的原谅。

哈利会尽一切努力再次赢得儿子的信任和爱，哪怕是要善待卢修斯。

他只希望，一切还不算太晚。

TBC

巴哈花精：这不是魔法。我有时也会服用一些，它确实有效。但如果你患有严重的焦虑症，最好还是采取一些别的疗法。顺便说一句，是的，詹姆是有点玛丽苏……XD

作者有话说：所以哈利终于意识到他行为上的错误。从现在开始，哈利会回到原著哈的性格了。

开玩笑的下章预告!

“爸爸……”詹姆犹豫地说，“我有件事要告诉你……”

“什么事？”

“好吧……是Foxy。你知道的……那把扫帚。我觉得你大概不想知道是谁制造了它……”詹姆说。

“是谁？”

“是德拉科。他把扫帚作为生日礼物送给了卢修斯。”

灭哈哈哈哈！一个作者邪恶的笑声


	10. Lessons in Love by blanchemalfoy ch19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title：Lessons in Love
> 
> Author：blanchemalfoy（ff） blanchepottermalfoy（ao3）
> 
> Translator：燕过声
> 
> Relationship：Harry P./Draco M.
> 
> Ratings：R。发生在哈利与詹姆之间的一次心对心的谈话。
> 
> Warning：Slash！（boyXboy relationship）
> 
> 原作链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2931154/1/
> 
> 原作者链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/u/304879/

Ch19

哈利悄悄地走进詹姆的房间，他不想吵醒他。不过詹姆并没有睡着，他躺在床上，台灯亮着，眼睛盯着天花板，看上去正迷失在深深的思绪中。当他瞥见哈利的时候，身体不禁向后退缩了些许。卡尔医生大概已经把他全部的情况都告诉哈利了，他猜测着，害怕父亲会因为他的隐瞒而对他生气。奇怪的是，哈利只是站在詹姆床头，沉默地看着他。

“我很抱歉。”詹姆违心地说，他一点都不感到抱歉，在他心中，这一切都该怪他的父亲。

哈利坐在他的床边，肩膀塌下。他看上去疲惫极了，詹姆从未见过这副模样的父亲，像是他身上的精力被完全抽干了。

“我才是那个应该说对不起的人。”哈利说，目光转开，“我对你的生活一无所知……我甚至没有注意到……”哈利的声音有点发颤，他沉默了一会儿，好像想试着找到合适的词汇，事实上，他只是在努力不让自己崩溃，“我没有注意到你的病，一直以来，我把你逼到极限……从来没有认真听过你真正想要的是什么……”

詹姆下颌发颤，父亲的行为太出乎他的意料了，他不知道该说什么，如果他张开嘴，他会忍不住哭出声的。他太脆弱了。

哈利终于看向他，詹姆从父亲眼中看到他的困扰。

“我知道你很难原谅我，不过，至少，你愿意试试吗？”哈利情绪化地问。

“我……有一半时间我不知道自己在做什么。我总觉得只要我努力工作，我就能给你一个比我以前好得多的生活和童年。但是……实际上却……你妈妈去世的时候……一切都崩溃了而且……我很害怕你会责怪我，恨我，怨我没有保护她……所以我猜……我只是用工作当借口来避开你……我也确实想让你厌恶我，因为我厌恶自己的一切……”哈利的手在发抖，言语滞涩，“我对你的态度很糟糕，我应该早点告诉你妈妈的事情……我不应该对你说那些话的……在马尔福家的那些话……都是我的错，我是有口无心的，我只是想让你离开他，你不明白，因为你太年轻了。你也没有因为他而遭受我经历过的地狱。”

“但德拉科是清白的，而且……”

“上帝啊，詹姆。”哈利叹息，“有许多事你不知道。有许多事你不了解。德拉科·马尔福不是一个圣人，他是……”哈利注意到詹姆又开始焦虑了，他激动地站了起来，“现在不是讨论马尔福的时候，我不想让你难受。我只是想告诉你我很抱歉，我知道我是个糟糕的父亲，但我爱你，儿子，在这个世界上，我爱你胜过一切。到目前为止，我所做的一切都是为了保护你。我以为我做得很好，我错了。我希望你能够原谅我，我希望你能给我一个改正错误的机会，我不想让你讨厌我。”

詹姆深吸一口气，他浑身紧绷，但同时，他也被父亲的话打动了。

“我想让你知道，你可以依赖我。你不需要瞒着我什么事，为什么你不告诉我你见过卡尔医生呢？”哈利问。

“因为……我不知道。我害怕……”

“害怕我？”

“所有的事情……我都害怕。”

哈利重新在床边坐下，深深地望进詹姆的眼睛，手指颤抖着抚摸他的脸颊。

“不要害怕。你这么漂亮、聪明又善良。”

“我感到害怕，是因为我以为自己是个同性恋，我不知道该怎么做。”詹姆发自内心地承认，“我知道你会生气，反正我也不想成为同性恋。我不想成为异类。而且，你一直逼我加入我不想加入的魁地奇队。我知道我飞得很棒，卢修斯一直都这么跟我说。但我对魁地奇不感兴趣。我不想让你失望……所以我什么都没说。我不想让你讨厌我或者生我的气……但是你总是对我生气……”

詹姆的泪无声地流了出来，哈利咬着下唇，几滴泪珠从他眼底不受控制地偷跑出来。

“我不想让你做任何你不想做的事情，我只想让你开心。”哈利说。

“你骗人。”詹姆低声说，“我告诉你我不想加入魁地奇，你生我的气。你因为卢修斯对我生气……不仅仅因为他是个马尔福，而是因为他是男的。”

哈利闭上了眼睛，当他再次睁开眼的时候，詹姆的表情深深地伤害了他的心。

“我承认，我没有做好心理准备。”他说，“但我没有对你生气。以前是，现在我再也不会了。我更多地是在生自己的气。他是一个马尔福，这让我非常不安。不过，如果你是真的喜欢他，他也真的能让你开心，我不会介意的。卡尔医生告诉我，他照顾你，也帮了你很多。我猜……我需要为此感谢他。”

詹姆含泪微笑：“我真希望你也能给德拉科一个机会。”

哈利攥紧拳头，但他没有丧失涵养：“我会……试试。”

詹姆又露出笑容，哈利的心融化了。虽然他根本不愿意给德拉科任何机会，但为了詹姆的缘故，他会去尝试的。

“我能抱抱你吗？”哈利问。

“嗯。”詹姆回答。

哈利伸手揽过詹姆，轻轻地抱着他，好像他害怕把他弄断似的。詹姆加深了这个拥抱，哈利的心像羽毛一样轻飘起来。

“我爱你。”他说，温柔地抚摸着詹姆的头发，“非常、非常爱你。”

“我也爱你，爸爸。”詹姆轻声说，任凭眼泪肆意流淌。这一刻只在他的梦里出现过，他已经渴望许久，所以流一点点泪是没有关系的。他太需要哈利的接受和爱重了。

“从现在起，不要对我隐瞒秘密了。”哈利说，吻着詹姆的头顶，然后是他的脸颊，他捧起詹姆的脸，以指腹拭干他的泪珠，“相信我，詹姆。我会尽我最大的努力不让你失望的。”

詹姆点头，小脑袋靠在哈利的肩上。他们以这样亲密的姿态呆了很长一段时间，试图弥补他们之间曾有过的每一个伤人的词语和作为。

哈利已经好几年没这么平静了。

最后，他说：“明天你可以不用去霍格沃茨，你可以在家里多住几天。如果你愿意，我可以和麦格协商。”

詹姆笑着说：“没关系，你不用这么做的。”

“但你身体不舒服，詹姆，我想要你多卧床休息几天。”

“我已经习惯了……别担心，我没事的。”

哈利的心再次沉沉坠下，詹姆在他不知道的角落里独自忍受了那么多的痛苦，他却什么也做不了。他只想确保他的儿子不要再独自忍耐。

“我还是觉得你需要休息。”哈利说，他的家长模式激活了。

“好吧……我想我明天可以待在家里。但我想卢修斯了，如果他没有在火车上看到我的话，他会担心的。”詹姆鼓起勇气说。

哈利克制着自己不要发火，接受詹姆喜欢德拉科的儿子不是一件容易的事情。

“告诉他你会在家里待几天，然后在学校见他。”哈利说。

“但是……我真的想见他。”

哈利叹息，这是一场他一败涂地的战役，他最终放弃了。

“好吧，如果你觉得你恢复得足够好了……虽然我真的很担心。你确定你明天可以去学校吗？”

“我确定。”

“行吧……如果复发了，请告诉我，我不想再被你抛弃了。”

“别担心，我会让你知道的。”詹姆笑着说。

哈利沉重地叹了口气，接着，他再一次拥抱了詹姆，然后说：“去睡觉吧。如果你需要什么，就叫我。”哈利吻了吻他的额头，站起身。

“爸爸……”詹姆犹豫地开口，“有些事我想跟你说……”

“什么事？”

“嗯……是Foxy，你知道的……那把扫帚。”

哈利睁大了眼：“我差点忘了这件事。”

“它在哪儿？我明天得带着它。”

“哦，我……呃……我把她送去给我的员工分析了……”哈利有点害羞，“我知道这有点逾矩，但是我忍不住，我们可能有机会在市场上投放这么棒的扫帚！”

詹姆脸色刷白，哈利很担心。

“怎么了？如果你想的话，我可以叫人马上把它寄回来！”哈利向他保证，他不希望詹姆再陷入另一场波折，“我只是觉得不喜欢它简直是一种浪费。它就是完美的代言词。”

“我觉得你大概不会想知道是谁制造了它……”詹姆说。

“为什么不呢？是谁？”

“是德拉科。他把扫帚作为生日礼物送给了卢修斯。”

有一瞬间，哈利忘记了呼吸，他抓住椅子支撑自己，跌坐在上面。

“你说什么？”他问。

“德拉科创造了它。它是为你而生的。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“它是为你而生的。”

这句话像幽灵一样，一遍又一遍地回到哈利耳边，哈利的第一反应是惊慌失措，有几秒钟，他觉得詹姆发现了他和德拉科之间发生过的一切。当他意识到情况并非如此时，他松了一口气。但同时，他也有点生德拉科的气，德拉科用这个敏感的——而且虚伪的——故事毒害他的儿子，让他违抗他，暗示这把扫帚是他说对不起的方式；不，这只是一个朋友送给另一个朋友的礼物。

既然哈利向自己承诺不再让詹姆忧心，他没说任何可能让男孩心烦的话。他只问了几个问题，努力压抑自己寻求直接答案的冲动。在确认德拉科没有暴露他们的关系后，他又吻了一下詹姆——答应他不会因为Foxy做任何伤害德拉科的事——然后他走进办公室。当他到达那里的时候，哈利给公司寄了一封紧急猫头鹰邮件，要求他们把扫帚寄回来。

扫帚寄到的时候已经过了午夜了，他最值得信任的警卫用飞得最快的猫头鹰把扫帚寄了回来。高锥克山谷离伦敦不远，包裹得以安全快速地抵达。

他匆忙撕下扫帚外的包装纸，缓慢地抚摸着它，沉浸在第一次触摸它时，深入脊背的刺痛感里。当他发现自己一心寻找的烙痕时，他痛苦地闭上眼睛。就在那儿，他姓名的缩写深深地刻入木柄中。他绝望地跪倒在地。

他状若癫狂地抱着扫帚，希望那就是德拉科，下一秒，他触电般惊恐地远远抛开扫帚，对自己和心中突如其来的情感感到恐惧。他重新闭上眼睛，环抱胳膊，好像他想保护他的心脏免受那些无法承受的感情的折磨似的，尽管，他根本无法阻止源源不断涌出的记忆。

与他的意愿背道而驰，他仍然记得那一天，德拉科答应给他做一柄配得上他的天赋的扫帚。哈利从来没有把他的话当真，但是Foxy活生生地摆在他眼前，德拉科没有食言。

他是什么意思？难道德拉科是刻意让詹姆把Foxy给他看的吗？不，哈利想。詹姆说过，德拉科要求卢修斯隐瞒Foxy的存在，他害怕哈利的反应。

哈利苦笑起来，他也害怕自己的反应。他很生气，当然，但他心里也慢慢涌起别的东西，一些让他恐惧的东西。

他当时疯了。

这把卓越的扫帚让所有事情都变得更糟。

它完美至极地契合哈利的天赋。

‘他为你创造了它。很难相信……但是，刻在木柄上的HP还不够深，不够使你相信吗？’哈利心想，叹了口气，‘他还把它给了那个小混蛋！他疯了吗？这把扫帚不是给初学者用的……他那儿子有那么厉害吗？’

哈利心上一阵重击，他恨自己，因为他深情地怀念着德拉科，哪怕只有一秒钟。

不论如何，德拉科是卢修斯·马尔福的帮凶，他们杀了他的妻子。

‘但他也一遍又一遍地告诉你，他是清白无辜的。他恳求你相信他……他在撒谎。你知道他在撒谎。他是个卑鄙的混蛋，从来没有变过。别再想他了！别再相信他真的爱你了！’哈利逼迫自己停下。

他命令脑中混乱疯狂的思绪立即闭嘴，他霍地起身，又一把抓起扫帚，确保它完好无损，最后小心翼翼地把它斜靠在墙上。做完这一切后，他爬上楼梯，来到詹姆的房间。

扫帚不重要。德拉科不重要。这一刻世界上的一切都无关紧要。唯有詹姆是他心头重中之重。

哈利担心，在他一直追问关于Foxy和德拉科的问题时，他是不是对孩子太直接、粗鲁了，他不想让詹姆感到焦虑，他只是想保护他。

那天晚上，他第二次悄悄走进房间。詹姆睡得很熟，哈利坐在靠近床的扶手椅上，长时间地看着他漂亮乖巧的儿子，试着避开过去，专注于现在。没过一会儿，他就觉得上眼皮沉沉地垂下来，他的脑袋歪到一边，睡着了。

他是被惊醒的，有人在戳着他。

“父亲？”他听到詹姆的声音。

哈利抹了一把脸，他不喜欢詹姆称他为‘父亲’，好像他们只是一对陌生人。他们确实是，但哈利想改变这种状况。他睁开眼，看向詹姆。

“嗨，儿子。你好吗？”他问道，同时伸了个懒腰。

“我很好。”詹姆回答，“好到可以去国王十字车站了。”

哈利的大脑花了小小的几秒钟来处理这个信息。当他终于反应过来的时候，他从扶手椅上跳下来，问，“现在几点了？时间到了吗？你确定你还好吗？吃过早餐了吗？想要我给你拿点什么吗？”

詹姆困惑地看着他，哈利不确定他是不是在害怕他。

“怎么了？”哈利问。

“没什么……我……你……好吧……你在这里睡着了。”詹姆说。

哈利皱起眉：“嗯。”显而易见的事情，他在扶手椅上睡着了，顺便一提，他的背疼得简直要逼他原地反复去世。

“为什么？”詹姆问。

哈利的眉皱得更深了：“不是很明显吗？我担心你。我决定在这里睡，看着你以防你需要什么东西。”

“噢。”

詹姆看上去完全惊呆了，虽然他努力着不表现出这一点。就在那时，哈利意识到对詹姆来说这一切都很怪异：父亲睡在扶手椅上，对他展露成打的担心。一时间，哈利忘记了他是个失败的父亲，过去他表达爱的行为太隐晦了，难怪詹姆感到不习惯。

“谢谢。”詹姆带着笑说。

哈利觉得他听到了心脏开裂的砰嚓声，他的儿子就是有办法彻底融化他坚硬的外壳。他是怎么活这么久的？在没能每两秒钟就拥抱詹姆一下的情况下？

“你不生气吗？”詹姆问。

“生什么气？”

“Foxy。”

哈利全身过电一般绷紧了，然后他叹了口气：“我是生气了，但我不是在生你的气。”

“它很棒，不管怎么说。你不能否认这点。”

“詹姆……打住，我们不谈这个，好吗？现在最重要的事情是你的健康，你确定自己感觉还好吗？”

詹姆点点头，不太高兴话题被转移了：“嗯。”

“我想让你多留一天，至少到……”

“我真的觉得好多了。……真奇怪。”

“奇怪什么？”

“你那么在乎我。”詹姆低声回答。

哈利咬紧下唇。他的心再开裂一次，他就不得不换个新的了。“我当然在乎你。对不起之前让你误会了。我会……尽我最大的努力改变你对我的看法的。我不是一个无情的混蛋。我知道我有时候会表现得像……但我真的不是。”

“我相信你。”

这句话治愈了哈利摇摇欲坠的心，他们对彼此微笑。一点儿一点儿地，哈利慢慢开始相信他可以重获儿子的信任。

他们一起享用了早餐。接着，詹姆和哈利前往伦敦，整趟旅程无比平静，哈利关掉了他的手机，这个简单的动作似乎赢得了詹姆的好感。大约一个小时之后，他们抵达火车站。

哈利的出现在九又四分之三车站上引起了一阵骚动。尽管他对每个人都表现得彬彬有礼，他只专注于詹姆。他问候了朋友和亲戚，不过避开了圣诞晚宴这个话题，赫敏试图提起那方面的话头，但他迅速阻止了她，他不想打扰到詹姆——还有他自己。

他唯一做的就是把麦克斯推到了一边，告诉男孩他已经知道了麦克斯曾经帮助卢修斯溜进他的房子。麦克斯深感羞愧，为自己的冒险道了歉。

“但是我这么做是因为我觉得詹姆需要他。卢修斯真的很喜欢詹姆，哈利叔叔。”麦克斯说，“我知道你不看好他的家庭……”

“这件事比你想象得复杂得多。”哈利说，他已经厌倦于反复引用这个句子了，“但是……因为詹姆非常喜欢他，我愿意给他一个机会向我证明他的真心。我希望在霍格沃茨，你能照顾一下詹姆，昨晚他病得很重……我本想让他请几天假，但他不愿意。我考虑过和那个小混蛋谈谈，但我仍然不能信任他。虽然我仍然对你的所作所为感到生气，但我相信你。我知道你只希望詹姆好，所以，如果他又感到不舒服了，请及时通知我，我不太确定他会不会告诉我。还有，如果卢修斯做了什么伤害了他的事情，也告诉我。至少你能帮我做到这些吧。”

麦克斯脸红得厉害，他不愿意背叛他的朋友，照顾詹姆是他自然而然会去做的事情，困难之处在于把他最好的朋友出卖给他的父亲。

“如果出了什么问题，你愿意答应告诉我吗？”哈利问。

“我愿意。”麦克斯回答。

“谢谢”

几秒钟后，麦克斯加入了他的同伴。他告诉自己，哈利并没有要求他向詹姆隐瞒这场对话，他永远也不会背叛朋友，不过，他也会保护詹姆远离麻烦或困扰。如果卢修斯伤害了詹姆，他会是第一个告诉哈利这件事的人。

哈利看着他的儿子登上火车，向他挥手告别。当他目送着火车离开的时候，他的心上轻轻地压了一层重担。赫敏伸手搭上他的肩，捏了捏。

“一切都还好吗，哈利？”她问。

“是的，我猜。”他答道，“我曾经对他那么糟糕……”

“真高兴你终于意识到了！”她叫道。

哈利做了个鬼脸。

“如果你想找人谈谈，我就在这儿。想喝杯咖啡或是别的什么吗？”

哈利正准备张口回答时，他被一种可怕的情绪击中了，一双无比熟悉的眼睛正观察着他。哈利转过身，看到德拉科·马尔福远远地站在那里，和他们隔开一段安全的距离，却足以扰乱他所有的感官。那对银蓝色的眼珠静静地凝视着他，当他们目光相触时，哈利发现德拉科并没有像往常一样冷笑起来，他像是沉浸在某种思绪中了，像是在想既然被哈利发现了，他会不会做些不利于他的事。

深思熟虑之中，哈利一定会转身背对向他，与赫敏、罗恩一同离开，但恰恰相反，他做了一件完全意料之外的事情。他先是告诉赫敏，他有事要做，和他的朋友们说了再见之后，他向德拉科走去。

当他们意识到哈利在做什么时，韦斯莱一家几乎僵在了当场，其中一些大喊着劝他停步，另一些叫他继续。哈利没有听他们中任何一个人的话，他坚定地走向德拉科，直到站在他面前。

金发男人困惑地盯着他，眼睛里因混合着恐惧和兴奋而闪闪发亮。

“你来揍我吗？”德拉科问，“你真的想在公众场合表演那样的悲剧吗？”

哈利的心脏发疯一样跳着，他不太清楚自己在做什么，但他肯定不希望上演一出悲剧，那时他到底想要什么？

“我需要和你谈谈。”他听到自己的声音，就像是有别的什么人住在他的身体里一样，“附近有家咖啡店，你愿意和我一起吗？”

德拉科没能足够敏捷地掩饰他的震惊，他听到自己说：“好的。”

“不过，你买单。”哈利说。

德拉科扭曲了一下脸。每个人脸上都是雷劈过一样的万分惊恐的表情，他们就在众目睽睽之下肩并肩走出九又四分之三车站。

TBC  
下章预告  
“你看到我刻在上面的姓名缩写了吗？”  
哈利脸红得真可爱，德拉科冲动地想，他要把他拉到洗手间里做爱，吮吸他直到神志不清。  
这样做的愿望太强烈了，以至于他感到有点头晕目眩。  
“你看到了吗？”哈利没有回答，他坚持问。  
“嗯。”他终于说。


End file.
